College
by Irod4302
Summary: AU.KiGo. Kim, Bonnie, & Monique are off to college when Kim and her roomie start to have feelings for eachother. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, & Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr Drakken. CH 10 UP!
1. chapter 1: The Trip rewrite

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, shows (if any are motioned), foods, and places. Most likely the only thing I own is the plot. So this applies for the entire fic. If a make something up I'll let you all know.

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

Note: Sorry if this took forever --' … My computer finally got working and I'm all caught up on my school work so yup. The other one was kinda awkward and I didn't like it very much, I felt like I was rushing it. So I choose to rewrite it and I hope it is much more clearly. It's also longer, because of more dialogue. Also I have changed the plot slightly… or not so slightly. And yeah this is still my first fic.

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

Ah yes, it was a quiet Friday morning in Middleton. It was the last week of August and the sun had risen not even an hour ago. It was splashing its golden early morning glow all over the town. Most students would still be asleep attempting to sleep in as late as possible, for school begin the next Monday. Well all students except some college students heading over and getting ready to leave to college that is.

But the quiet was soon broken in a part of Middleton where the Possible family lived. A small red two doored car approached the Possible house and stopped in front of it. The car looked like it couldn't take anymore weight and would collapse any second thanks to all the bags that were in the trunk. The young African American girl in the passenger seat was taking out her cell phone to call a certain red head. But the driver, an aqua eyed girl, closed her friend's flip phone and began to honk and yell madly.

"Kim! Hurry the hell up! We've got a long day ahead of us and the sooner we got on the road the better!" yelled Bonnie sticking almost half her body out of the window, while holding on to the handle with her right hand.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head Monique just sighed. "We should've called her, now thanks to you…you probably woke up half the neighborhood." she stated clearly annoyed and raising her hands slightly while Bonnie sat back in the car.

"Hey, we all agreed to get up at this hour and she should have been ready by now. I even called Kim last night to confirm that she knew the time I was coming. She should've already been on the corner of the street waiting for me with all her bags and materials ready hit the road!"

They then heard the door open, and Kim poked her head out clearly surprised. She had a toothbrush in her mouth and waved at her two friends while slightly blushing. Clearly Kim wasn't expecting her friends to be there just yet. "Gimme a minute!" she yelled and closed the door. As she made her way to the bathroom she asked her dad, Mr. Possible, if he could be taking her stuff out to the car.

"Sure Kimmie- Cub" he said, then opening the door and picking up a mini-fridge and taking it out to the front.

"Looks like I better help Mr. Possible" said Monique releasing her seat belt and getting off the car as she noticed Mr. Possible.

"Morning Mr. Possible!" greeted Monique with a smile, meeting him at the back of the car.

"Ah, good morning Monique. Good morning Bonnie!" he said while picking up his voice so Bonnie could hear him.

"Back at ya Mr. P" replied Bonnie with a slight, but noticeable scowl.

"So… a mini- fridge. I guess Kim is really serious about this college thing huh?" Monique asked while opening the trunk, and Mr. Possible placing the microwave in the trunk.

"Whoo… you know it" he replied wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "There's still a small microwave by the door that she insisted on bringing. She told me she saw the pamphlet and read that no microwaves were included in the dorms, but you were more than welcome to bring your own."

"Yeah, I read that too. There's no TV included, I mean it is a suite dorm right? The best college in this part or the states, and they leave out the essentials for college living!"

"Yes, that's true. But don't the dorms also have their own private bathroom. Well the ones you girls will be staying at anyways?"

"Yeah, that's an upside. I guess Bonnie and me will have to drop by frequently by Kim's and use her microwave." she said with a chuckle.

They both looked over at the door as they heard grunting noises and a car door slam. Kim was single handedly trying to carry her beloved microwave and a fairly large bag out to the car. Bonnie was the first to notice and ran out her car to help Kim.

"Kim! I swear. Sometimes you can be such a dolt! You could have hurt yourself! Then what would I do without you!?" Bonnie said while taking the microwave from Kim.

"I don't know. What would you do? Besides you said sometimes, which isn't all the time." replied the red head with a grin on her face.

"Whatever Kim. A microwave?" she asked while walking to the car. "Oh yeah, that's right! No microwaves are included in the dorms. I like you thinkin' Kimmie! Now we just gotta make this thing fit in the trunk."

"Thanks. I like my thinking too…"

"Oh please. Don't get so full of yourself!" she said in a playful voice. She looked over to Kim and noticed Kim doing her trademark puppy-dog pout. "Aww… you know I was kidding Kim!" she said exasperated.

"I know!" Kim replied while running over to the car and placing her bag on the floor and running back into her house to get the rest of her bags.

They all loaded everything into the trunk, and as all four of them were about to close the trunk, they found out they couldn't. The 'essentials for college living' were the cause of it, they just didn't fit. "Well, looks like were gonna have to re-arrange the trunk!" yelled the red head, a little to enthusiastic,

"Ya think!?" the rest of them replied at the same time.

Kim frowned but them smiled. "Okay… that was way freaky. It's not everyday that happens."

"Yeah right, with the life you lead as a globe trotter, I bet you seen freakier things." replied Bonnie.

"So not! Hey! I'm not completely out of business, Jim and Tim took over my spot. I still go on missions now and then, just not as often because I'm getting my education."

"Girls! Shut the hell up! We need to solve this problem to get on the road. We've already lost close to fifteen minuets." yelled Monique.

"Monique… language." said Mr. Possible.

"Sorry Mr. Possible. But seriously we gotta do something about this, c'mon here we are… four great minds. Surely we'll figure something out."

"Then you figure it out." countered Bonnie, while Monique glared at her.

"Girl… don't get me started…"

"Dad? Any ideas? This isn't rocket science… so I'm sure you must have some ideas…"

"That's the problem Kimmie… it isn't rocket science, so there is no way for me to figure this out."

Kim sighed and shook her head in pretend annoyance at her father's remark.. "I know!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her hoping to get the answer the were looking for. "Lets get everything off for a start…" she said with a smile as they all sighed.

And get everything off they did. They tried countless arrangements and they all failed. "Sorry Kim, but I think your fridge and microwave gotta stay" said Bonnie. Kim looked at her horrified, like Bonnie just told her that the world was going to end.

"No way! Nu-uh! Not gonna happen!" replied the red head, as she desperately hugged her fridge and microwave to protect them from Bonnie.

"Well you better think of something quick before I throw out your precious belongings, drag you into the car, strap you in, and drive away really fast." said bonnie.

"Ditto that" said Monique. " We have a long way to go and we already lost way to much time."

Just then it hit Kim. "Wait a minute. I'll just bring my bags in the back seat with me! There's more than enough room for them there!" She knew her plan would work, she crossed her arms, smirked, and stood up triumphantly as she looked back the rest of them. The rest of them just looked at her in disbelief , the youngest one out of all of them, yet she was able to come up with the simplest solution. To simple if you asked them.

"Alright then… take your bags in back Kim" said Bonnie handing Kim her bags and trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but failing drastically.

"With pleasure…" she said snatching the bags from Bonnie only to irk her more. "Dad? Can you be calling mom while I put my bags in the back?"

"Sure Kimmie- Cub, be back in a jiffy." replied Mr. Possible as he walked back into his house.

Kim arranged her bags in the bag so that the largest one was at the bottom. It was also the one that was filled with clothes. "Hmm… this one will work as a pillow for when I decide to take a nap" she said, talking to herself. She put the smaller on that was filled with cosmetics and what not on the floor next to her purse. As she climbed out of the car she noticed her parents coming out of the house.

"Hey mom-" was all Kim said before she got attacked by a bear hug from her mom.

"Oh Kimmie… I never… thought this day would come!" was what Mrs. Possible said in between sobs.

"Mom, it's okay… I'm gonna be okay…" is what Kim managed to get up before she got all choked up.

"But you're still my baby girl. Your barely seventeen. You should still be in high school…"

"Well… my mom is a brain surgeon and my father is a rocket scientist… you do the math. Besides I skipped two grades remember?" she said pushing her self away slightly from her mom and looking at her in the eyes and smiling.

"Your right… just be careful."

"Don't worry Mrs. P, well keep an eye on Kimmie for you. We'll even keep her out of trouble. Right Monique?"

"Right!"

"Thanks girls" She gave Kim one last hug and kiss and let her go. Then Mr. Possible came and did the same.

"Now Kimmie- Cub, I don't want you dating any boys without our consent first alright?" he said while braking their hug.

"Got it dad."

"Don't worry Mr. P Monique and I will get all the background info on him first before Kim even thinks about dating him!" she said looking at Mr. Possible who eyed her suspiciously. "That is, after we call you first… hehe…"

"Thank you Bonnie, I trust you will do just that" he said winking at her.

Bonnie and Monique both walked over to the adult Possibles and gave them each a hug, bonnie retreated back into her car and started it. While Monique stood by the right side of the car. Kim gave her parents one last hug and kiss and got in the back seat of the car. Monique pushed the seat back and got in as well.

"Bye girls! Drive safely! Call me when you get there Kimmie!" yelled Mrs. Possible as the car begun to move.

"Will do mom!" she screamed sticking half her body out the car pushing Monique's seat forward.

"Wait a second…" said Mr. Possible. "I didn't ask my Kimmie- Cub if she had her Kimmunicator!" and with he dashed after car waving his arms wildly. "Bonnie! Wait! WAIT!" he yelled in between pants. Bonnie saw Mr. Possible in the rearview mirror and screeched to a halt.

Mr. Possible finally reached the car looked at Kim. " Did you bring your Kimmunicator with you?" he asked gasping.

"Duh dad. Remember Wade gave you, mom, and the Tweebs one? Plus he gave Ron and me new ones. Dad are you okay? You looked like a distressed chicken back there."

"Fine and dandy Kimmie- Cub, I was trying to get your attention, is all. Alright then call us on our Kimmunicators later when you get there… or whenever you need us, doesn't matter the time."

"Will do… just promise me one thing dad."

"What's that?"

"Take care of yourself and say bye to the Tweebs for me."

"Will do…" he said winking and his daughter. " Alright then girls get a goin' you already lost enough time here as it is…"

"Yeah like almost an hour" Monique said.

"Forty-five Monique" Kim said.

"Like I said… 'almost'"

"Bye girls" Mr. Possible said as he stepped away from the car and waved as they drove off.

---(A small while later after leaving the Possible household)------------------------------------

"Hey Kim?"

"Yes bonnie?"

"How come Monique and me never got and of those fancy-smanchy 'Kimmunicators'? and how come Ron got one?"

" Because you two are gonna be there with me, that's why" she replied with a smile. "Besides we got cell phones right?"

"Uh, I guess, but what about Ron? He has a cell phone too"

"Yeah girl, what about Ron? Is he more special?" Monique inquired raising her right eyebrow slightly.

"Well…" Kim started.

"I knew it! You like him more than us! I thought we were best friends forever Kim!" Bonnie yelled.

"No no no! It's not like that! All of you are my best friends!" Kim said desperately trying to calm Bonnie down.

"Then why does he get one?" Bonnie asked with a smile that Kim failed to see. Monique snickered and Kim also failed to hear that.

"Because he went to that private ninja school in Japan. Remember? He told you two about it before he left. I believe it was called Yamanouchi. A Kimmunicator was the most convenient and cheapest way for us to keep in touch!" she said to Bonnie and Monique. Monique looked behind her and saw Kim's distressed look, it took all her will power for her not to crack a smile.

"Your lying girl" Monique finally said, looking at Kim straight in he eye.

"Monique is right Kim, I'm not buying any of this either… I don't even remember Ron telling us about this 'Yamanouchi' thing." Monique turned back to her original position to face the road. She and Bonnie exchanged quick smiles and glances. In the back seat, Kim stood quiet for about five minutes staring out the window. But to Kim it seemed like hours, until Bonnie finally broke the silence.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?" she asked, with a little fear in her voice.

"You know Monique and me were pulling your leg right?"

Kim had a confused look on her face. She let that last statement sink in for a few seconds. "Uhh…" was all Kim could say at the moment.

"Kim? You alright girl? We. Were. Kidding." asked Monique, and emphasizing on the word 'kidding'.

"Y-yeah… I was pulling your legs too. I wanted to let you think I got mad. Yeah, that's it. No one can fool me!" she said with her face turning back to normal.

"Mmm-hmm, and I'm the queen of England" replied Bonnie. "All three of us have know each other far to long and we know when we lie to each other… well except you Kimmie. You still some practice!" Bonnie said bursting out laughing with Monique joining her.

"I was testing you two" huffed Kim. "I'm gonna take a nap" she said unbuckling her seat belt and laying sideways on the seat, and placing her back to her friends. "Wake me up when you stop"

"Aye aye captain Kimmie" said Monique, saluting to Kim, even though the red head couldn't see her. All Monique got for a reply was a grunt, and she and Bonnie continued talking.

---(A few hours later; late morning)------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Monique did you see any signs of a rest stop?"

"Yeah, I think I saw one about five minuets ago… I think it said that there was gas station twenty miles away. So I guess we should be able to see it soon. Should I wake Kim up?"

"Good. 'Cause I really have to pee! And don't wake Kimmie up just yet…" she said with a smirk.

"And why shouldn't I wake her?" she asked with a smirk of her own, she liked where this was going.

"Oh… I think I might have an idea…"

The next few minutes was spent in silence between the two young women, the only noises were the car engine, the radio, and Kim's slight snoring. They finally saw the gas station on the side of the road in the distance.

"There it is, doesn't look to bad for being in the middle of nowhere. Hey! It even has a mini-mart! I'm gonna buy some snacks" said Bonnie excitedly.

"Terrific. Now hurry! Now I feel like my bladder is going to explode!"

"Well, Monique, why didn't you tell me you had to use the bathroom earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to waste time…"

"Oh, so you rather end up getting bladder cancer than waste time?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, no. Wait is there such a thing as bladder cancer? Besides what's it matter now… were going to stop soon."

"Hmm… I don't know if there is such a thing, but here we are." she said parking the car. "Go first, by the looks of this place… it looks like the bathroom would be inside, not to shabby." she said rather amused.

"Alright I'll go first. What about Kim?"

"Don't worry about her, I'll stay with her while you go. Just don't shut the door too hard."

"She'll be pissed off if we don't wake her."

"Like I said, don't worry, we'll wake her up. Now go." Monique finally unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Bonnie just motioned a 'keep going' hands movement as Monique looked back from the front of the car to look at her. Monique just sighed and continued on her way to the bathroom…

"Now for you…" Bonnie said turning her head back to look at Kim "You just keep your pretty little self sleeping like that for awhile longer." Bonnie turned her head back and unbuckled her seatbelt and sighed softly as she sunk into her seat a bit. A few minutes later Monique came out and knocked on Bonnie's window so she could go to the bathroom.

"I should warn you girl…" Monique started.

"About what?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow as she got out of the car.

"Two stalls." she said holding up two fingers. "Use the stall furthest away from the door, the closest one contains an unwanted surprise… plus it smells like something fierce in there…"

"Gross. Thanks for the warning… I guess I take back on my shabby comment. Oh, and don't wake up Kimmie just yet." she said while walking to the door,

"Alright… alright" was all Monique answered. She stood outside the car, slightly leaning on it and looked inside to see Kim. "I wonder what Bonnie has planned for you Kimmie… but it mustn't be good by the way she was smiling about it earlier... All I can say to you is good luck, and hope that I don't decide to help if she asks." she said talking to no one but herself.

A little while later Monique noticed Bonnie was taking so long "Damn that girl" she muttered under her breath, when Bonnie stepped out of the mini-mart. "Well speaking of the devil…" she said.

"Sorry I took so long, I was looking for something inside."

"Oh so you were taking your sweet time while I was out here? And you didn't buy anything!?"

"Relax. I found what I was looking for, and I'm gonna buy some stuff. But I came to ask you something first."

"And that is?" Monique asked with slight suspicion in her voice.

"Well… I noticed they sell easy cheese."

"Okay… so?"

"Well, what do you say if I buy a can and wake Kimmie up?"

"But I don't think Kim likes easy cheese…"

"Let's just say our little Kimmie trusts us a little to much" Bonnie answered with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah I still don't get you girl. I'm still in vacation mode…" she said with a confused look.

Bonnie sighed. "We wake Kim up by making her put easy cheese on her face. First we put some easy cheese on one of her hands, one of us tickles her face, which causes her to swat at her face, thus putting easy cheese on her face… and she will most likely wake up! Besides, she didn't tell us how she wanted us to wake her up." she said smirking. "Well? What do you think?"

"Ohh…" she said grinning. "Kim is gonna hate us, but she's to easy. Go buy the can while I try to get one of her hands free."

"Gotcha… wait cheddar or nacho?" she said turning back to face Monique.

"Well considering that she loves to eat at Bueno Nacho… I'd say buy Nacho. We can at least let her benefit a bit out of it" she said with a chuckle.

Bonnie gave Monique a thumbs up signal and walked beck inside. While bonnie was inside Monique went to her current mission, get one of Kim's arms free. Monique eventually coaxed Kim to let one of her arms free, and even better, Kim was on her back with her left arm hanging. Bonnie was inside paying for her items when she decided to tell her about the restrooms.

"S'cuse me… Gretchen?" said Bonnie as she looked at the cashier's nametag.

"What can I do for ya hun?"

"Umm… your bathrooms stink like hell. You might want to clean them to keep up the customer satisfaction"

"No can do, not my job to do that." she answered as Bonnie gave her the money for Bonnie's purchase.

"Well, where's the janitor, or whoever cleans this place?" Bonnie asked annoyed, she even regretted even talking to the woman.

"Hank? He hasn't shown up in days, I'm assuming he quit."

"So the bathrooms haven't been cleaned?"

"Nope. I just applied to run the cashier." she replied in calm tone, if only to annoy Bonnie even more.

"Gross." was all Bonnie said, she grabbed her bag and went outside. She met up with Monique.

"Alright girl! Phase one complete!"

"Okay… I'll get on the passenger side to put some easy cheese of her hand and you get on the driver's side and tickle her face once I'm done. Okay?"

"Got it- wait. What am I gonna tickle her with?"

"Good question… With some of your hair, that should do it."

"My hair? Why not yours? You're the one that came up with this plan!"

"But you're the one that's going to tickle her."

"Your plan…"

"Judas Priest Monique! Here!" she said while handing Bonnie a hair strand.

"Thanks…" she said. They both in their positions and Monique tickled Kim's nose and Kim closed in on her own nose with her cheesed up hand and a dull 'splat' noise was heard. Followed by snickering and mumbling.

Kim finally returned to the land of the living and she instantly smelled cheese and felt an odd sensation oh her face. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Bonnie and Monique scramble out of the car laughing. She touched her face and saw the cheese on her hands and got a deep scowl on her face. She stepped out of the car saw Bonnie and Monique talking nonchalantly by the trunk as if noting was wrong. "BONNIE? MONIQUE?"

"Yes Kim- oh? What's with the scowl? If you keep doing that, your face is gonna stay like that" was all Bonnie said while Monique snickered behind her.

"Shut up, your not my mother. And stop acting stupid, you two know exactly what you did."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Monique asked.

"Well duh. We're the only ones in the damn parking lot!" Kim screamed.

"Oh yeah…" Bonnie said. She failed to see that, since she was so caught up in her plans to prank Kim. "Run like hell Monique!" was all she said and she and Monique dashed in different directions.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Kim and lunged after Bonnie. " I know this was your bright idea Bonnie!"

While Kim busied herself chasing Bonnie to the back the mini-mart, Monique took the chance of getting in the car to lock in herself from Kim's fury. In the back of the mini-mart, Bonnie was screaming as Kim scraped some cheese of her face and began using it as ammo against Bonnie. Bonnie ran back to front and noticed Monique in her car and motioned for Monique to open the door for her, but Monique just snicker and pointed behind Bonnie. Bonnie looked back and ran to the other side of the car to keep herself away from Kim. They ran around it a few times, until Kim just jumped over it and landed in front of Bonnie. She was about to get revenge on Bonnie when a car pulled in, then Kim dashed inside towards the bathroom. Bonnie then leaned on the car and was catching her breath back.

"Close call" was all Bonnie said as she got her breath back while Monique opened the door for her after awhile.

"Tell me about it… oww!! What the was that for!?" Monique asked after Bonnie smacked behind the head.

"For not opening the door!"

"Well… it was either you or me…"

"We could have gone together, we were in it together… whatever, here comes Kim"

"Hey Kim! I see you washed off the cheese, we used nacho." Monique said to her with a smile, she only got a grunt as a reply. Kim climbed in the back and Monique sat in the passengers seat. Once everyone was buckled up Bonnie started the car and they were on the road again.

They all spent a few minutes in uncomfortable silence. Both Bonnie and Monique could feel Kim's glare piercing the back of their heads. "So Kim… How did you know it was me who came up with that master plan?"

"Because you're the only one that ever come up with these 'master plans' of yours…Monique has never done a prank on me, only team up to help get me."

"Heh heh… now girl, that's not true" Monique said.

"Shut up Monique" was all Kim said.

"You do them to me because I'm the youngest huh Bonnie?" Kim asked. With a touch of anger in her voice.

"Not at all Kim, you're just to easy to fool that is." Bonnie answered.

"Well one day you WILL pay" Kim answered

Bonnie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As if"

The three girls fell into silence and Monique turned the radio to a station they all liked. But Monique and Bonnie could still feel Kim's glare on the back of their heads.

---(A few hours later; afternoon)---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few hours were uneventful. Both Bonnie and Monique kept trying to make small talk with Kim, but she was stubborn and refused to talk to her friends. Kim would just grunt, give a curt response, or pretend she didn't hear them. Kim just spent the time looking out he window looking at the scenery, if you could call it that. Most of it was just dry barren land with small shrubs here and there. But to Kim it was better to look outside that at her friends constant glances to the backseat, well mostly just Monique's. Somewhere along those few hours Kim's stomach growled loud enough for it to reach Bonnie's ears.

"Getting hungry there Kimmie?" Bonnie asked.

grunt

"When was the last time you ate?"

grunt

"You wanna stop somewhere and get some burgers?" Monique asked Kim.

mutter

"What was that Kim-Bo?" Bonnie asked.

mutter

"Speak up girl, me and Bonnie can't hear you"

mutter

"Freakin' speak up Kim! Stop looking out the damn window and talk towards our direction!" Bonnie screamed at Kim, if only to irk her more than what she was.

"I said YES! YES Bonnie STOP somewhere so WE can eat! I'm HUNGRY okay!? So PLEASE STOP somewhere!" Kim screamed at both moving her hands around dramatically and bulging her eyes out.

"Judas Priest Kim, take a chill pill… don't bite our heads off." Monique told her calmly while looking at her.

Kim just glared at Monique more intensely. Monique just rolled her eyes and turned around. Kim just chuckled inwardly while she kept glaring at Monique, Kim was sure enjoying this.

"Alright then Kim, now that you revealed the shock of the day to us, we'll stop somewhere. I think there's a town coming up pretty soon, so we'll stop at a diner and get a bite to eat." Bonnie said.

"Whatever" was all Kim said. She slouched in her seat, crossed her arms, and pouted. Awhile later Monique looked back and noticed Kim pouting, but she turned back again quickly, she didn't want see that pout to get to be full force… the puppy dog pout. Monique motioned to Bonnie to look at Kim by lifting her eyes and eyebrows. Bonnie finally caught on and looked at the rearview mirror. What Bonnie saw was Kim glaring at her, all Bonnie did was smile and go back to looking at the road.

They were all pretty much silent for awhile, that is until the town came into view. "Hey that must be the town" Monique said.

"No shit Sherlock…" said Bonnie smirking.

"You're so mean…" Monique said.

"You know I'm kiddin'… there's a sign coming up, check what the name is of this town. Kim you okay back there?"

grunt

"Uhh… Smallville? Wait… that can't be right." Monique said

"Smallville? Isn't that a show?" Bonnie said

"Yeah… that's so weird! Maybe that guy from the show will be here! He's hot you know."

"Yes Monique, I know he's hot. But I highly doubt that. So Kim what do you want to eat? Burgers?"

grunt

"Okay, burgers it is! Monique, do you even watch Smallville?" bonnie said.

"No… why do you ask?"

"Just curious. So you want some beef on a bun too?"

"Not when you put it that way girlfriend!"

"Whatever… help me look for a diner Monique, Kim doesn't seem to want to cooperate with us at the moment"

"Alright, hey look… there's a sign over there by your left, maybe it's a diner" Monique said pointing to a large red and yellow sign.

"Well, what's it say? I'm kinda busy at the moment… mainly because I'm DRIVING"

"Sheesh, my bad girlfriend! It says 'Dine and Go'. That must be our stop!"

"Okay then, that's our stop. Alright Kim?"

grunt

"Okay! There's fine right Monique?"

"Anything will do at the moment, look it also has a gas station, we can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Riiight… getting a little philosophical on me aren't you Monique?"

"Whatever.." was all Monique said and dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand.

Bonnie pulled into the parking lot of the diner. She got out of the car and stretched. Monique followed closely behind Bonnie, but she pushed her seat forward first to allow Kim to get out. Monique bent down and touched her toes while Kim stretched her back by bending back as far as she could, and making an arch with her body. Once they were all done, they went inside and the smell of cooking food attacked their noses. They looked around and saw that it had a few customers here and there. The lighting wasn't so high and they could hear a radio playing somewhere.

"Smells good huh?" Bonnie said asking Kim and Monique, but mainly just Monique.

"You bet it does! So where do we sit?" Monique asked.

"In a corner, so we can have some privacy" Bonnie told Monique.

They made their way to a booth that was in a corner that had a window. Kim scooted in first, Bonnie sat next to her, and Monique sat on the other side facing them.

"Comfy?" Bonnie asked Kim. She didn't get a response, just a glare.

"Afternoon ladies" said a middle aged woman as she gave all three of them menus. "My name's Penelope, can I get y'all anything do drink while you look at the menu?"

"Uh, yes. Can I have a diet Coke?" Bonnie said.

"Sorry hun, we don't have diet Coke. But we have diet Pepsi."

"That will be fine" Bonnie said, struggling to not roll her eyes.

"Make that two" Monique said.

"What about you red?" Penelope asked Kim.

"I'll take a lemonade" Kim answered.

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy" Penelope said, and she left to the kitchen.

"So she speaks!" Said Bonnie in an exaggerated tone.

Kim giggled and looked at her two friends. Both Bonnie and Monique exchanged confused glances and looked back at Kim. Kim saw their reactions and put a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"So… why the sudden change of character?" Monique inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I though you hated out guts" Bonnie said.

"I thought we all knew each other" Kim said smiling broadly. "Like when know when were lying to each other, looks like I'm not the only one who need practice" Kim said while resting her head on her propped up right arm, and looking at her two friends.

"You got us good there girl" Monique said.

"Possible…" Bonnie said.

"Rockwaller.." Kim answered.

"You won this round fair and square. Not bad, not bad at all" Bonnie said, and put her hand out.

Kim shook Bonnie's hand and smiled. "I can't ever be mad at you two, or hold a grudge."

"It sure seemed like you could!" Monique answered.

"What can I say, taking drama in High School helped out" Kim said while she blew on her nails on her left hand and brushed them on her shirt. "Anyways, we should really check out the menu, well you two anyways. I'm getting a cheeseburger."

"More cheese?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, more cheese" Kim said while eyeing Bonnie with suspicion.

"Same here" Monique said.

"Eh, me too" Bonnie said.

"Here y'all go" Penelope said and placed their drinks on the table. "So, what can get y'all?" she asked as she took a pen from her ear and a small pad from a pocket in her apron.

"We all want cheeseburgers" Bonnie said.

"Alright then I'll get your orders in and they'll be out soon" she said as she picked up the menus and walked off back towards the kitchen.

"Penelope… who names their kid that?" Bonnie asked.

"Apparently her mother does" Monique said while pointing her thumb towards Penelope.

"I think both of you failed to notice something" Kim said.

"What?" Bonnie and Monique asked at the same time.

"That our waitress 'Penelope' glared daggers at both of you while you bashed on her name" she said while she looked at Bonnie then at Monique in the eye. "Let's just hope she doesn't tell the chef to leave a little 'surprise' for you two" Kim said with a lazy smile.

"Eww… you best be lying girl." Monique said.

The girls spent the next twenty or so minuets making small talk while their burgers came. When their burgers finally came, Penelope looked a little too enthusiastic for their liking. So they all thanked Penelope and Monique and Bonnie went straight to inspecting their burgers, while Kim dug into her.

"Tastes great girls" Kim said in between bites.

"Yeah well it better, I'm afraid to eat it" Monique said.

Bonnie finally seemed to be satisfied from inspecting her burger. "All I know is that if I get explosive diarrhea, I'm blaming Kim" she said and took a bite.

"Eww Bonnie, not at the table!" Kim said disgusted.

Bonnie merely smirked and continued eating her burger. Monique joined them after she saw Bonnie eating her burger comfortably. They all finished awhile later and asked Penelope for the check.

"So… should we tip her?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah" Kim said.

"How much?" Monique asked.

"I don't know. You and Bonnie decide. I'll pay for our burgers."

"Aww, look Monique. I think Kimmie feels bad for what she did to us."

"So not Bonnie. What you two did earlier today was nothing compared to what I did" Kim said glaring at Bonnie.

I think five bucks will be enough, you okay with that Bonnie?" Monique asked.

"Yeah"

"Here's your check girls, have a wonderful day." Penelope said and left.

"So… how much is it?" Bonnie asked Kim.

"Exactly one Jackson" Kim said as she looked at the bill and checked the prices and addition.

"Huh?" Monique said.

Kim and Bonnie looked at Monique with 'are you kidding?' expressions. "Twenty dollars Monique…" Kim finally said.

"Oh… well excuse me for finding history boring!" Monique said. "I'm more into fashion, so shall we get going?"

"Yeah… I don't see how history and knowing the president on the twenty dollar bill relate… so five bucks it is?" Bonnie said as she put two dollars and fifty cents on the counter.

"Whatever Bonnie…where's the rest?" Monique asked.

"I think that's were you come in Monique." Kim said.

"Aww man!" was all Monique said as she got money out of her purse.

The three young women left the tip and check on the table and exited out of the diner and got in the car. Bonnie drove to the gas stationed and filled the tank, and they bought some more snacks and they were back on the road.

---(Awhile later)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all were silent for awhile. It was not an awkward silence either. They were just enjoying each others company while listening to a popular radio station. Bonnie was into the music and hummed and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, while Monique attempted to dance in her seat. Kim just sat in the back and laughed at how goofy her friends were acting. Eventually Kim gave in and joined in in 'danced' with Monique, hey if you can't beat them join them! After a few songs Bonnie started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Mind telling us what's so funny?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too"

"You sure you two want to know?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Monique with a mischievous grin.

"Yes! Please tell! I want to know! I want to know!" Kim said, putting her hands in a begging position and leaning frontward to be next to Bonnie.

"Kim shouldn't you be asleep?" Monique asked.

Kim frowned. "Not since what happened this morning! I refuse to go to sleep."

"Besides, I don't think I want to know now, especially how you looked at me" Monique said slightly panicked. "It's not about the burgers is it?"

"Oh dear no! Certainly not about that. But I guess I won't say since Monique seems to be afraid to know" Bonnie said in a mocking tone.

"No! tell us… me. I'll give you a dollar!" Kim said waving a dollar in front of Bonnie.

"Deal!"

"Oh boy…" was all Monique said as she smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down on her face.

"Well I seem to remember a party me and Monique went to… a house part actually. Brick was the host" Bonnie started.

"Were was I?" Kim asked.

"On a mission with Ron, I think you two went to Panama to stop Drakken and his henchmen from blowing up the canal to bits and pieces" Bonnie answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Anyways please continue Bonnie, and sorry for the interruption" Kim said with false courtesy, to annoy Monique more.

"Yes, thank you. It was fun, I might add. Then some of Brick's idiot friends from the football team decided to bring some beer over. I knew I wasn't going to poison my system with that shit. But I wasn't to sure about Monique here" she said while jerking her thumb to Monique. "The brought a few cases and offered us a bottle, I declined. Monique was a different story."

Kim looked at Monique with an over exaggerated horror expression. "You drank alcohol!?" Kim asked.

"Only one bottle" Monique answered, then smiled unconvincingly.

"Oh! No, no, no… that my dear, is were you are wrong! I remember you drank God knows how many bottles after your first one. So many, that I lost count. You would just zone in and out on me after your first one. I had to have my arm around your waist so you wouldn't fall. Plus I had to keep an eye on you so no low life bastard would take advantage of you! I would try to take your 'tonic' as you called it that night, away from you. But you just got hostile. So I had no choice but to let you be."

"Are you serious?" Kim asked, clearly surprised.

"Dead serious, and that's not even the end of it."

"There's more!?" Monique asked horrified.

"Yes, like I said you would zone in and out. I had to leave you in someone's care, that was sober, so I could make a call to your mom and tell her you would be spending the night at my place."

"What did my mom say?"

"If you were alright, and where were you"

"What did you say?" Kim and Monique asked in union. Monique gave a quick glance to Kim, who only smiled, and looked back at Bonnie.

"That you were fine and you went to the store to buy more snacks and soda"

"She believed you!?" Monique asked.

"Obviously"

"So, tell us the rest of the night already! You won't get your dollar unless you finish the story."

"Fine. Well, we ended up leaving like around two in the morning, almost three. I had to get Brick to help me get little Monique here in the car. BUT before that she threw up everything she ate and DRANK that evening on Bricks lawn. Talk about embarrassing. The car ride wasn't any less embarrassing, well for me anyways."

"I like where this is going" Kim said with a smile. Monique just rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead at the road while Bonnie continued.

"On the way to my house she kept muttering something about breasts. Then I turned to look at her, and she was staring at MY breasts. I swear… I think I even saw a trickle of drool falling down the side of her mouth."

"Gross Monique! You were lusting after Bonnie!"

"Shut up Kim, I bet Bonnie is making half of this up"

"Don't believe me? Ask Brick. I'm sure he remembers, he might be stupid most of the time, but he was one of the few sober ones."

"No thanks. What about your folks? And sisters?"

"I thought so. My sisters were… are in college remember. Thank God they aren't going to Go University! My parents were away for the weekend. I pretty much had to baby you all day the next morning"

"That I remember… very bed hang over" Monique said.

"Glad you remembered SOMETHING" Bonnie said.

"Thanks, for taking care of me and stuff. I swear to never drink again" she muttered.

"Kim I think you owe me something"

"Right! Interesting story Bonnie!" Kim said as she handed Bonnie her dollar. Then they busted out laughing.

"Shut up. Both of you" Monique said as she turned to right side. "I'm gonna take a nap"

"You do that… what about you Kim?"

"No way! Not after what you did earlier!"

"No, go ahead. I've had my fun… for today that is"

"Fine. But you better not try anything funny. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

I'm not… I mean WE'RE not, right Monique?" Bonnie asked but just got a grunt for a response. "Besides if you feel the car swerving uncontrollably you'll know I'm not okay"

"Har Har Bonnie" Kim said with a serious expression. "Don't even kid about that, wake me up when we get to Go University 'k?"

"Will do Kimmie-Cub"

"Shut up Bonnie" Kim said as she laid down and put her back to Bonnie and Monique.

"You sleep to much Kim"

"I'm a growing girl, I need my rest"

"Right…"

"Goodnight Bonnie"

"Technically… It's not-"

"Goodnight Bonnie"

"Goodnight Kim"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE X2: And thus I complete my first chapter! Woo yeah! So now you get to rate me, criticize me or leave what you thought. I hope this is way better than my other one… that's if you can remember what it said since I updated such a long time ago. So please review and say what could make me be a better writer for future chapters. Chapter 2 is getting a complete rewrite as well, and I hope it is longer, and that I can update more frequently since my schedule seems to be somewhat back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2: Go University rewrite

NOTE: I strongly recommend that you reread chapter one since it has been rewritten, which is the same that has happened to this chapter.

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

**Chapter 2: Go University **

(Early evening; GU main parking lot)

After a few hours of traveling solo, or so it seemed since Kim and Monique were sleeping, the young women finally arrived at their destination. Bonnie pretty much felt exhausted from all that driving she did without any help, and going to sleep sounded pretty darn good at the moment for her.

Bonnie was driving around the parking lot that was near their dorms. The parking lot being so big and tall, five floors to be exact, and she was having trouble finding a parking space. She drove around slowly and cursed under her breath when she thought she saw a parking spot, when in fact, there was a motorcycle or Moped occupying the spot. She finally found a spot on the fifth floor overlooking the entire campus, or what could be seen without other buildings getting in the way. She parked in and sighed, she was grateful the parking spot was next to an elevator. She sat in silence for awhile with only Kim and Monique making noise, and recollected herself. She finally turned to Monique to wake her up.

"Monique?" Bonnie asked as she poked Monique's left shoulder.

"Mmm… go away" Monique mumbled as she was waving her hand around in a dismissive manner, to the one that broke her from her precious sleep. She turned more on her side up to the point to were she was nearly on her stomach to try to avoid the perpetrator.

"Monique!" Bonnie yelled half whispering, half hissing. "Get the hell up, were at GU already!"

"What?" she answered groggily, her eyes red.

"We have arrived"

"Arrived where?" she asked wiping some drool off the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Dammit Monique! At GU!"

"Oh…" she simply said as she looked outside.

"Wake Kim up so we can unload our stuff" she said while opening her door. She took a quick glance back at Monique and noticed she was still staring out the window. "Monique! Sometime this century. Wake. Kim. Up, and go help me unload. The both of you"

"Okay, okay. Sorry MISTRESS" she said with a playful grin.

"That's better, now wake Kimmie up while I start to unload our bags from the back."

"Okay…" she said. Bonnie got out of the car, stretched a bit, and went to the trunk.

Monique unbuckled her seatbelt and put her mouth next to Kim's ear. "Kiiiiiim? Kiiiiimmiiiiiie? Kiiiimmiiiiie-Cub?" Monique said. She noticed Kim was rousing and repeated her name once again, sending shivers up Kim's back.

"What?" Kim answered sternly, with her eyes still closed.

"Were here"

"Where is this 'here' you speak of?"

"GU"

"What? Were here already? I told Bonnie to wake me up!"

"What's the problem with me waking you up?"

"I didn't want you two pulling anything funny like earlier" she said as she sat down.

"Well we didn't try anything, that's what counts right? Besides I got some beef from Bonnie too remember?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah… I guess me and you are even, just not with Bonnie" she said and then yawned. "So… should we get off?"

"Yeah, Bonnie's gonna be pissed if we don't help her. She said to go and help her unload our stuff" Monique got out of the car and pulled her seat forward to let Kim out. When they both got out they stretched, Monique was popping her back by twisting her torso. She finally noticed the view after her groggy mind registered what she was looking at. "Wow" She said and walked over to the railing.

"You can say that again…" Kim said as she walked over next to Monique.

They both stared for a long while, trying to take in every little detail possible. GU was big. Bigger than they imagined it. "I can't believe we are gonna be attending school here" Monique said.

"Yeah…" Kim answered in a dazed tone. "Brr… it's kinda cold here huh?" she said after awhile while rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"I wonder why…" a voice said behind them. They both whirled around, clearly startled. It was Bonnie, who didn't look to happy. "Ever since we left Middleton, we have been traveling higher and higher up north. I wouldn't be surprised in it snowed by October here."

"Oh…" was all Kim and Monique were able to get out of their mouths.

"Don't you two 'oh' me. I had to get all the luggage out of the trunk by myself. Me, as in the one who drove all day." Bonnie said as she pointed to herself. "While two certain slackers slept" she said while then pointing at Kim and Monique. Bonnie sighed and walked up to Kim and Monique, the two younger girls tensed up, and Bonnie delivered two equally hard smacks on the side of their heads.

"Owww! What the hell was that for girl!?" Monique asked.

"Yeah!" Kim said as joined in.

"For not helping me. I am mentally and physically exhausted and I need rest! Tomorrow we have to get up early to go get our schedules, and I want to rest!"

"Well…" Kim started. "Monique never told me you needed help!"

"Oh… don't you start with that you damn liar" Monique started and she hit Kim on her arm.

"Oww! What the hell!? Is today 'pick on Kim day'? or what? And you did NOT tell me" Kim said.

"Girl, the question is… when is it not 'pick on Kim day'?" Monique said while making quotation marks with her fingers. "And did TOO"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too'"

"Did no- OWW!!" Kim said as she rubbed her other arm. "Why'd you pinch me Bonnie!?"

"So you two can shut the hell up! And Kim?"

"What?" she asked while furrowing her brow and glaring at her new threat, Bonnie.

"Stop lying, it's obvious you are…"

"Said the girl who could NOT tell I was lying almost half of the entire day…" Kim said eyeing Bonnie with a smirk.

"Kim, I am so not in the mood" Bonnie said while clenching her teeth. "Let's get our stuff into our dorms so we can get some rest"

"Uh Bonnie?" Monique said as she looked at their luggage beside the car.

"What!?"

"Remember when you said you were mentally tired?"

"Yeeeaah… you better not make a joke about that, or I swear-"

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Monique said while waving her hands in front of her. "I believe that part, about you being mentally tired that is…"

"Why?" Bonnie asked while she got more suspicious by the moment. She heard Kim trying to muffle a snicker, so she turned and glared at Kim. "Can it Possible!" She yelled, then turned back to Monique to wait for her answer.

"Well, you are not physically tired because you managed to get everything down by yourself. But you are mentally tired-"

"Short version please Monique…"

"Right. There is no way in hell that we are going to be ably to take all that stuff to the dorms in one trip"

Bonnie looked over at the pile of luggage, the damn microwave, and the damn mini-fridge. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry Bonnie" Kim said as she put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "You can take all the light stuff, me and Monique will reload the extra luggage so we can back for it on the second trip… or the third"

"Yeah!" Monique said.

"A little too enthusiastic Monique…" Kim said.

"Well, I want to get some decent shut-eye before tomorrow too y'know"

"Yeah, only cause you get Bonnie as a roomie!" She said pointing at Bonnie while not taking her eyes off Monique. "While I…" she pointed at herself with her other hand. "Get a total stranger!"

"Girl, we had a chance to be all three in one room. But noooo 'I want to try something different' said a certain little red head"

"That was like three months ago! You should have stopped me for my own good!"

"We tried Kim, you were stubborn as usual" said Bonnie as she butt in standing next to Monique.

Kim glared at both of them, then stuck her tongue out at Monique. Monique just rolled her eyes and took out a folded paper from her pocket.

"What's that? I wanna see. Lemme see" Kim said as she walked over to Monique and reached for the paper.

"Don't touch it girl!" Monique yelled, as she moved the paper from Kim's grasp. "It's a map of the building were staying at, and a brief description of it and other building close to it. I'm double checking our room number and building number… make that building letter"

"Why didn't I get one?" Kim inquired.

"'Cause you had to ask for one by mail… I swear Kim, you are so childish sometimes"

"Sometimes?" Bonnie asked while raising an eyebrow. "So you got somewhat of a map of the campus, why couldn't we get our schedules by mail too? So… what building and room numbers are we in?"

"We are in building A, an all girls building. Kim is on the second floor in room 212 with her roomie 'Shego'. Bonnie and I are on the third floor in room 321"

"Shego?" Kim muttered under her breath, which did not go unheard.

"Know her Kimmie?" Bonnie asked.

"No, her name sounds familiar though" Kim thought about it for a few seconds, then it hit her. She hadn't heard that name in two years, but she didn't say anything in case she was wrong. "So what's this about an all girls building?"

"Well, like no boys allowed in there after 10pm. Building B is an all boys building with no girls allowed after 10pm as well. Building C is for both males and females living together in one dorm, as a couple" Monique explained to Kim. "After 10pm, you pretty much have to punch in this code to open the door… I believe the code for our building is 341734., and you mustn't tell anyone. Because according to some pamphlets I read, there WILL be consequences"

"Right. what about other dorm buildings? "

"Most likely located somewhere else on the campus… I mean, it is huge!"

"Okay girls… enough chit-chat, let's go. We have to make more than one trip and it's getting dark, and not no mention cold." Bonnie said as she walked over to the pile of luggage.

"Alright, alright…" Kim sighed. "You two got your dorm keys?"

"Yeah. The question is, do you have yours?" Bonnie countered. Kim just rolled her eyes.

Kim and Monique loaded some of the stuff back in the trunk, Bonnie got the lightest things first. While Monique and Kim got the heaviest things, the microwave and the mini-fridge. They shut the trunk, and made their way into the elevator and went towards their building.

"Wow… these are huge!" Monique said.

"No duh" Bonnie said while rolling her eyes. Building A, B, and C were all four stories and had a total of 400 rooms each. Each building had a large square hole in the center used recreation. They all had 2 kitchens and two rooms for recreation inside. All the building looked almost identical, except for the paint color. A was red, B was blue, and C was yellow.

They had no trouble finding their rooms and dropped their stuff off, to go to yet another trip to the parking lot. They had to make three trips in total. Monique and Bonnie went to go drop Kim off at her dorm before they left up to theirs.

"Night Kimmie" Bonnie said as she hugged Kim outside Kim's dorm.

"Yeah, night Kim" Monique said, as she also hugged Kim

"Night guys" Kim said as she retuned their embrace. She sniffled a bit while she hugged her two best girl friends.

"Uh… you okay there Kimmie?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Yeah" Kim answered as she took a step backwards from her friends. "I'm just glad that it's you two that are here with me"

"Aww girl… you're gonna make me cry" Monique said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"Well, I noticed your roommate hasn't arrived yet. So you're gonna be alone, most likely for awhile"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can defend myself perfectly fine. I saved the world on a daily basis remember?"

"Yeah, you're right. But if you need us, were just upstairs 'k?"

"Okay"

"Hey Kim? What time is it?" Monique asked. "My cell phone is probably dead by now"

"Mine too" Bonnie said.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator from her pocket and turned it on. "It's almost eight, I guess we should rest up for tomorrow to get up early and get our schedules before the line gets to long"

"I couldn't agree with you more" Bonnie said.

Bonnie and Monique gave Kim another hug before they left. When Kim finally got inside her dorm she closed the door and leaned her back on. She sighed and finally took a good look at her dorm room. It was huge! She was so grateful she and her two friends got all those scholarships. Or else they wouldn't have these large, not to mention expensive, doom rooms. With all the scholarships they got, their rooms and books were all paid. On the right wall she saw two doors, one lead to the bathroom and one to the closet. There was also a bureau a few feet to her right. On the wall opposite of her there was a large window, a couch, small table, and her microwave and mini-fridge on top of another small table. The floor was all carpet, except the bathroom. But there was only one bed, it was a full, there was a nightstand with a beaten up alarm clock on next to the bed.

"What the hell?" Kim asked herself. "I remember I said I wanted a roommate, so there should be two beds… right? Oh well, I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Wonder why I didn't notice it earlier…"

Kim was debating whether to nap on the bed or on the couch. She finally decided to nap on the couch, she didn't want her roommate to come in and think that Kim was a bed hogger. She took off one of the two thick blankets off the bed and walked over to the couch. She laid down, and to her surprise, the couch was very comfortable and pretty big. She took out her Kimmunicator from her pocket and placed it on the floor next to the couch. She closed her eyes and promised herself to wake up in a little while to maybe find something to eat, shower, and sleep. Before long Kim was in a deep sleep.

---(Kim's dorm; around 10pm)-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was broken from her sleep from an irking beeping noise. She was still half asleep, and it took her a few moments for her mind to register what the source of the noise was. Her Kimmunicator. She searched blindly for it, when she touched it she pushed it away further. Cursing under her breath Kim got up and was hit by cold air, which caused her to curse even more.

"What!?" she said as she turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Oh! Kimmie. Where you asleep?"

"Mom?" she said she was squinting from the bright light of her Kimmunicator. "Sorry, I was napping" she sat down on the couch with her legs crossed, and put the blanket over herself.

"I can tell by the look on your face… and hair. I thought I told you to call me when you got there"

"You did, it just slipped my mind. I was going to call you tomorrow though."

"Your father, brothers, and I have been worried sick! But I'm glad you're okay. How are Bonnie and Monique doing?"

"They are fine, they went up to their dorm awhile ago. What time is it over there mom?"

"It's… 7pm, almost 8pm. Why?"

"I just wanted to see the time difference. It's almost 11pm here."

"So your three hours ahead huh? Have you met your roommate?"

"No. She's not here, I don't know when she'll get here. But I'm assuming sometime tomorrow, since classes start the next day"

"Well, when you meet her, you must introduce us!"

"Umm… okay mom. Where is dad and the tweebs?"

"Your father was called to his lab, apparently a breakthrough was made. Your brothers are spending the night at a friend's house"

"So you're home alone?"

"No, I got called for an emergency surgery. I just got done awhile ago and I'm on break. I need to go check on my patient in a while"

"Oh" she yawned.

"Well, Kimmie… I was just checking up on you. Call me anytime"

"Okay you too. Love you mom, say hi to dad and the tweebs for me"

"Love you too. Okay I will, take care and say hi to the girls for me"

"Okay, bye mom"

"Bye Kimmie"

Kim turned off her Kimmunicator and got up from the couch. She stretched and began to put her shoes on. She was half happy that her mom woke her up, because she needed to shower. But half annoyed because she was woken up from such a wonderful sleep. She decided to go and but something to eat, she remembered seeing a small store near her building.

As she was walking outside she wished she brought her sweater with her. She saw a few people here and there walking, she walked a bit until she saw the store. She walked in and looked around for something to eat. She finally settled for some instant ramen noodles and a bottle of juice. She went to go and get a disposable fork, pour water in her soup, and pay.

Back in her room she heated up her soup in the microwave and ate it. When she finished she took a shower and put on her pajamas. Kim's roommate still hadn't arrived so she decided to go back to sleep on the couch. "I wonder when Shego is gonna arrive" she though. "And if it's who I think it is… that would be awesome" that was Kim's last thought before she went to sleep.

---(Kim's Dorm; 3am)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was woken up yet again by a beeping noise. Not just a beeping noise, she also heard someone screaming her initials.

"KP!? KP!?" said a voice from Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Ron?" she said as she picked it up. She checked the time on her Kimmunicator, it was exactly 3am. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's 3pm… why do you ask? Doesn't your Kimmunicator have the time?"

Kim sighed. "Yeah, 3pm for you. But 3am for me"

Ron was silent for awhile. He was thinking about the new information he jut received. "Ohhh… sorry. I guess I forgot about the different time zones and stuff" he said.

"Yeah, so what's up with calling me at exactly 3am?"

"Sensei decided I needed a break, he says I'm improving"

"That's good. So is it going good over there?"

"Yeah, but I have to walk a lot to get to a Bueno Nacho… plus it would be my 'honor' to buy a meal for everyone"

Kim giggled. "I have a Bueno Nacho right here on campus"

"Aww man! The things I do for finally wanting to master my Monkey Kung-Fu… Did you already go to it?"

"No not yet, maybe sometime next week, or maybe tomorrow… don't know for sure"

"So… did you already meet your roomie?"

"No, not yet"

"Do you know what's her name?"

"Shego"

Ron thought about it for a second, with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Do you think it's who I think it is?"

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing earlier. But I don't know, she just seemed to 'disappear' two years ago. Remember? Then out of nowhere she seems to reappear, and she might be my roommate"

"Yeah, maybe she is… I mean 'Shego' isn't a very common name. It probably isn't even her real name!"

"I don't know… I guess I'll find out later. So how's Rufus?"

"He's fine, he likes to train with me too… actually he's kinda of a mentor" he said as he blushed. "The little guy is good!"

"Well, that's Rufus for you"

"Well, it was nice chit-chatting with you KP, but I gotta go. Sensei is coming, and I'm probably gonna have to go back to training. I'll probably call you sometime next week, but I'm not making any promises. Getting a break here is tough…"

"Okay…" she smiled. "Bye Ron, I'll say hi to Monique and Bonnie for you"

"Thanks… Later Kim… and Kim?"

"Yeah?" she asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Go to Bueno Nacho and Grande size everything for my sake okay?"

"I promise Ron, take care okay?"

"A Boo-Yah to that" he said while he winked, then turning off his own Kimmunicator.

Kim stared at her Kimmunicator for a while longer after it was turned off. She then sighed, she looked over at the bed to make sure she was still alone in the room. Which she was. She put her Kimmunicator back on the floor and went back to sleep.

---(Kim's dorm; Morning)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next morning, Kim was rudely woken up once more. But this time there was no beeping noise, instead it was a banging on her door. She choose to ignore it, maybe it wasn't her door. Maybe it was the door next to hers, but that wasn't likely since her name was being called out too. She got up and wrapped the blanket around herself and walked over to the door grumbling.

"What a pleasant surprise…" she said as she looked groggily at Monique and Bonnie. "I wasn't expecting you two. Come inside while I get dressed" she said as she nodded her head in the direction of her dorm. "What time is it anyways?"

"Damn girl! I thought we agreed we were gonna get up early. It's a little bit past eight" Monique answered.

"Again with the lateness Kim" Bonnie said as she and Monique stepped in Kim's dorm. "What's up with that?" Bonnie asked as she pointed at the bed.

"What's up with what?" Kim had her back to her friends as she searched inside one of her bags for clothes. She got her clothes and threw the blanket on the couch.

"There's only one bed ,I thought you were getting a roommate. You are getting one right?"

"From my knowledge, yes I am getting a roommate. But the bed, I don't know what to tell you about that. Probably a mistake, I'll see what I can do about that later. Gimme a few minuets while I change in the bathroom 'k?"

"Whatever you say Kim…" Bonnie answered.

"Hurry up girl, we don't know how long the line is gonna be" Monique said

"Yeah, yeah. Just a few minuets…" Kim answered as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"So I take it your roommate hasn't arrived yet?" Bonnie asked as she sat on the bed.

"What do you think Bonnie?" Kim answered.

"Now, now. Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady"

"You're not my mother…"

"You're right, I'm not. But I can sure as hell call her"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Nice rooms huh?" Monique asked out of the blue as she sat next to Bonnie.

"Yeah, they're spankin'!" Kim answered.

"Kinda remind me of hotel rooms, but it's all good" Monique answered.

"Yeah, hotel rooms without a TV! Monique, we are gonna have to buy a TV sometime soon…"

"How about you buy it, and I watch it?"

"Not going to happen"

"Aww… come on Bonnie! Why not!?" Kim asked. She then stuck her head out of the bathroom and did her puppy dog pout.

"KIM! We're running late!" Bonnie said as she shielded her eyes.

"Fine" Kim said as she closed the door again.

A few minuets later Kim came out in her trademark mission clothes. "Kim… just how many pairs of those mission clothes did you bring?" Bonnie asked

"A couple…"

"Are you sure only a 'couple'?"

"Fine… a few okay?"

"Right. How much is a 'few'?"

"About eight pairs…" she said shyly.

"Okay! Moving on…"

"Don't ya think that's a little too much girl?" asked Monique.

"No. Now stop criticizing me about what clothes I brought with me" Kim looked at Bonnie and saw that she was about to open her mouth. "And yes Bonnie, I did bring other clothes as a matter of fact"

"I didn't say anything…"

"But you were going to"

"So… now that you two are done bickering, should we get going?" Monique asked.

"Yes we can" Kim said as she grabbed her key and walked over to the door and opened it. Monique and Bonnie followed closely. Kim made sure the door was shut and locked and they all went downstairs.

"Kinda chilly this morning" Kim commented once they were outside.

"No duh" Bonnie said, while Kim just glared. "What's up with you glaring all the time? Mainly at me…"

"I dunno… maybe cause you're MEAN!"

"I do try…"

"Shut the hell up you two" Monique said.

And shut up they did. They walked for the next few minuets in silence as they walked towards the main office to get their schedules. They kept an eye open for anyone they might recognize from high school, but they didn't see anyone. When they finally reached the main office the line was long, very long indeed. It was so long that went all the way around the back of the large office building.

"Wow…" was all Kim could say after seeing the line.

"You can say that again…" Monique said as she gaped at the line. "It's gonna take hours for us to get our schedule…"

"And all we have to do is thank a little red head…" Bonnie said shile smirking.

"You know, I do have a cell phone. You could have called me when you two woke up" Kim said.

"Yeah, a cell phone that is usually off. Besides, if we called you… you would have just fallen asleep again"

"So not true Bonnie! And it is NOT always turned off… just out of battery"

"Does it make a diffrence?"

"Yes. Yes it does"

"Then explain"

"I don't feel like it" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Monique sighed and moved her head from side to side.

"So childish Kim… so childish…" Bonnie said.

"Maybe because I'm the youngest one, besides someone's got to be the fun one… since you two are fun-suckers!"

"No. It's just that your definition of fun is different than ours…"

"Yeah, different as in picking on me!"

"Stop victimizing yourself, and stop screaming. People are starting to stare" Bonnie said while Kim just grunted.

"I wonder what possessed me to agree to come with you two here…" Monique muttered, which did not go unheard of.

"What was that Monique?" Kim asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Nothing, and what's with the strange look in your eyes all of a sudden. You're scaring me…"

"Oh nothing… I just remembered something about Bonnie's little story last night…" she smiled.

"Oh. I do NOT want to hear it"

"I want to hear it Kim" Bonnie said. "C'mon, I'll give you a dollar" she said with a wink.

"Deal" Kim answered while grinning.

"Oh no… not this again" was all Monique said before the torture set in.

"Well, Bonnie do you remember when I said that Monique was lusting after you?" she said in a low tone so no one besides Monique and Bonnie could hear her.

"Eww… I didn't think you'd bring that one up. But yes I do remember…"

"I guess you didn't happen to notice something huh?"

"I guess not, since you're telling me"

"Well…" Kim looked over at Monique and noticed the looked of horror in them, she smiled and looked back to Bonnie. "Monique never denied that she wasn't lusting after you… she just said you were lying"

Now it was Bonnie's turn to look at Monique, with Bonnie's right eye slightly twitching. Monique's eyes were wide, and she was slowly shaking her head from side to side. "You know I love you and all Monique…"

"Don't worry girlfriend, I love you too, just not that way" she sighed. Then Monique and Bonnie both turned to Kim, who snickered. Then they both glared at her.

"What?" was all Kim said before Bonnie hit on the side of her head. "Ow! You HAVE to STOP doing that! You're gonna give me a concussion one of these days!"

"That's okay, your mom's a brain surgeon remember?" Bonnie said.

"So not cool Bonnie!"

"Kim shut the hell up or stop screaming" Monique hissed. "People are starting to stare again, you're such a kid"

"So? Jealous?"

"Hardly, it just means I'm more mature…"

"Uh-huh… right"

"Whatever Ki-"

"Hey! The line is moving!" Kim screamed and pointed at the ground.

"Kim, what did I say about screaming earlier?" Bonnie asked. Kim just stuck her tongue out at her. "It's going to be very difficult for people to believe that you are seventeen AND in college…"

"No it's not, I'm only like this with you two… and around you" she said with a smile.

"Oh goody… I just hope people will take you as serious as Monique and I do"

"They will, maybe if you wouldn't pick on me so much I could act a little more my age. Possibly even older than my age, like my dad says 'Anything is Possible for a Possible'" she said trying her best to imitate her dad.

"Not gonna happen girlfriend! Picking on you is to much fun" Monique said.

"And like picking on you isn't?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're suppose to be on my side Bonnie"

"I tend to change opinions often"

"Yeah! Bonnie's on my side Monique! Loser!" She said while making an 'L' sign on her forehead.

"Don't push it Possible" Bonnie said, while Kim just eyed her.

The next few hours were spent with the three young women making line to get their schedules. Kim would keep whining about being tired of standing, cold, hungry, and that she was being neglected by Bonnie and Monique. Some people would laugh at Kim, she was a curious creature in their eyes, and they wanted to get to know her. When the line would move Kim would make a big deal, at first Monique and Bonnie scolded her for being such a 'kid', but when they noticed that she wasn't going to stop, they just laughed at her little jokes. At some point Kim had to use the restroom, so she went back to her dorm to use it. But she took her sweet time and changed into something warmer, and her roommate still hadn't arrived. When she came back she got yelled at from Bonnie because she had to use the bathroom too.

---(Food Court on Campus; Afternoon)-------------------------------------------------------------

After they got their schedules, they were back to arguing. They were debating where to go eat, until they finally settled for the food court on campus. They walked from the office to the food court, which was a short distance away. When they opened the door, the smell of food attacked their noses. Bonnie's stomach grumbled and looked at Monique and Kim shyly when they both turned to look at her. Then another debate came, what to eat.

"I think we should eat burgers" Monique said.

"Eww… no" we had that yesterday Bonnie said with a disgusted expression. "How about some Chinese food?"

"Were at a food court ladies" Kim said. "I'm getting Bueno Nacho…" she said as she walked towards the Mexican restaurant.

"She's right you know…" Bonnie told Monique as she walked passed her to a Chinese restaurant. Monique just grumbled something and went to a burger stand.

When they all got their food they went to sit at a table together to enjoy their meal. Kim got some nachos and a naco, grande sized. Bonnie got some orange chicken, fried rice, and egg rolls. Monique got a burger and some fries, again.

"So what's with everything being grande sized girl? I thought only Ron did that…" Monique asked Kim.

"Ron called me today, at three in the morning mind you. Anyways, I promised him the next time I ate Bueno Nacho, I'd grande size everything for his sake. I'm true to my word y'know…" she said as she took a bite out of her food.

"So Kim…" Bonnie started. Kim looked at her slightly panicked 'Bonnie might pull a trick on me!' she thought. "How's your schedule?" she asked.

Kim sighed quietly and took out her folded schedule from her pocket. "Let's see… Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays I'm in classes from nine in the morning till two-thirty in the afternoon. Wednesdays I'm in class from nine in the morning till one-thirty"

"Hey me too!" Monique said as she held her hand up for Kim to high five it. But Bonnie beat her to it.

"You too?" Kim asked.

"Hell yeah! This is so awesome! No what classes do you got?" Bonnie asked Kim excitedly.

"Mondays and Fridays I have pre-calculus, Chemistry one, and physics one. Tuesdays and Thursdays I have reading improvement, Japanese one, and U.S. history one. Wednesdays I have pre-calculus and physics one"

"Ha ha! Kim's got reading improvement" Bonnie said as she pointed to Kim.

"Shut up! I'm thinking of maybe getting a Major in literature!"

"Got to hand it to Bonnie, it is kinda funny girl. Besides, I could never imagine you with a Major in literature…"

"and why is that?"

"Because… you're just… you" Bonnie said as butt in. "I mean you don't strike the appearance of that, I always thought you might go into some body fitness thing"

"Well I'll have you know that there is more to me than meets the eye" Kim said as she crossed her arms in front of her. "So what's your schedule Monique?"

"Mondays and Fridays clothing and construction one, Italian one, and physics one. Tuesdays and Thursdays chemistry one, pre-calculus, and U.S. history one. Wednesdays clothing and construction one and physics one" She said. "The scheduling reminds me a lot of high school.."

"Yeah, but remember that many other students start and end their day at different times" Kim said. "So what about you Bonnie?"

"Mondays and Fridays painting one, earth science, and German one. Tuesdays and Thursdays reading improve- damn!"

"Ha HA! Bonnie's got reading improvement" Kim yelled, Monique laughed at the look on Bonnie's face. "Looks like karma got you there Bonnie" she said rather smugly.

"Shut it Kim, I will get revenge for this"

"What? Why me? I didn't set up your schedule! It's not fair…"

"ANYWAYS were was I until I was rudely interrupted? Ah yes, Tuesdays and Thursdays reading improvement , pre-calculus, and U.S. history one. Wednesdays I got Painting one and German one" she said as she look over at Kim. "So.. literature major huh?"

"Yes… well at least I think. I'm not sure yet, it's what's interesting me the most right now… what about you?"

"Painter… maybe if you behave, I'll paint you something"

"Maybe… what about you Monique?"

"Huh? W-what?" she asked dazed as she chewed some of her food.

"Checking out the opposite sex?" Bonnie asked her with a grin. "What are you planning on Majoring on?"

"No!" she said slightly blushing. "I plan to get a Major in fashion design"

"Nice, so by the looks of our schedules we all got U.S. history together huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah…" Kim answered. "And I have physics with Monique and reading improvement with you"

"Yay…" Bonnie said sarcastically. "I have pre-calculus with Monique, Monique and I can share answers!"

"Hell no girl! If I remember correctly, you weren't to hot in math back in high school…"

"Fine… can you at least maybe think about tutoring me?"

"I guess…" she said while smiling, and Bonnie shot her a dirty look. "Okay, okay… I'll tutor you!"

"Can I help? Please!" Kim asked.

"Sure Kimmie!" Bonnie said. "The more the merrier!"

"Hey Kim?"

"Yes Monique?"

"What time is it?"

"Why? Planning on bailing on us? Hmm?" Bonnie asked.

"No, just asking. Is it a crime to want to know what time it is?"

"Yes"

"Whatever Bonnie. So Kim, the time?"

"It's…" she said as she took her Kimmunicator from her a pocket in her pants. "Gonna be two in the afternoon in like half and hour…"

"We should hurry and eat and go check this place out" Monique said.

"Why?" Kim began in a whiny voice. "First, you two didn't let me come buy anything while waiting in line for our schedules, because we were gonna be done 'soon' and I wasn't going to be hungry. Now you want me to hurry?"

"Fine! Take your time Kim…"

"Thanks. I will" she said as she ate another bite of her food, while Bonnie and Monique just rolled their eyes at her.

The three eat their food in silence and occasionally Monique or Bonnie would stop and point at an attractive guy they saw, Kim would just roll her eyes and continue eating. When they finally finished eating they went to walk around campus and see what exactly to expect. They saw coffee shops here and there, a pool, tennis court, basketball court, baseball and football stadium, a library, and many other buildings. They went to an are called 'The Underground' were there was many popular shops. It wasn't called The Underground for any reason, you had to walk down a flight of stairs to get to it.

"Is that…" Monique began. "A Club Banana!? Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod… OH. MY. GOD!"

"Calm down Monique-" Bonnie began.

"Pinch me! I'm dreaming!"

"Gladly…" she said as she got as little skin as possible, but enough for it to be painful, and twisted her wrist to deliver a shocking sting.

"Ow! I was only kidding!" Kim snickered while Bonnie smirked. " Shut it Kim! You're next!"

"What did I do!?"

Monique ignored Kim's question and walked closer to the store. She kept walking until she saw a 'Help Wanted ' sign posted on the window. "Look! I should apply for the job and make a few extra bucks!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed. "So you can help me buy a TV!"

"Uh, not likely…"

"Ooooo… you can get us discounts!" Kim added.

"Don't get all excited Kim, I still haven't even applied!"

"Well go apply already! There's some clothes I've been wanting to buy for some time now…"

"Right. I'll go get an application. Wait here while I come back 'k?"

"Okay but hurry up" Bonnie told her.

"Yes mother" she said as walked inside the store leaving Kim and Bonnie outside.

It tuned out Monique took a long while to come back, she filled out her application inside the store. When she finally came out Kim and Bonnie had annoyed expressions.

"So much for hurrying up Monique" Kim said.

"Sorry girls…" she said shyly.

"Just for that you ARE going to help me buy a TV…"

"Maybe…"

"No, you are going to help me. So what did they tell you?"

"They'll call me in a few days to tell me if I got the job or not"

"Cool, so… what next?"

"Let's finish looking around!" Kim said.

"Fine…" Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes.

The next few hours was spent with the girls browsing around The Underground. Then when they exited it they stopped at a coffee shop and ordered something to drink, and went back to walking around. When they were sated with what they saw through the day, they were thinking what to do next.

"Now what?" Bonnie asked

"I dunno" Kim said as threw away her cup.

"I guess head back to the dorms and get ready for tomorrow?" Monique said.

"Yeah, I guess… what time is it?"

"A little bit past five…" Kim answered.

"Then back to the dorms it is" Bonnie said. "My legs are tired from standing and walking all day…"

"Mine too" Kim said.

"Then Why didn't you say anything girl?" Monique asked her.

"Because I was pretty much numb to the pain, I was having to much fun with you two…"

"Aww… thanks Kimmie! I feel so honored you think I'm fun!" Bonnie said.

"Well you better stop feeling that… cause I changed my mind"

"Whatever"

They walked to their dorms and went up to the second floor to go drop Kim off. "Later Kimmie" Bonnie said as she hugged Kim outside their door.

"Yeah I'll see later" she said returning the embrace and then going to hug Monique.

"Call us if you need us. Or go visit us if you want later 'k?" Monique told her.

"Okay… I'm probably gonna put my stuff away and take a nap. Maybe my roommate will come sometime before I go to bed…"

"Maybe… so if I don't see you later today, I'll see you in class tomorrow" Bonnie said.

"You can count on that"

"Same here Kim" Monique said.

"Okay see you two later" Kim said as she opened her door and went inside. Kim's roommate still hadn't arrived. "When is she getting here?" Kim said out loud. She went to go make the bed since it was all messed up from Bonnie and Monique sitting on it earlier. She went to go sit on the couch to rest for a bit, and put her stuff away. But it turned out that she felt very tired once she sat down. "I'll take a nap first" she thought. "Then I'll put my stuff away… I wonder when she'll arrive…" was all she managed to mumble before sleep overtook her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTEX2: Well chapter two is completed! I hope this is much better. So yeah rate me and all that good stuff. Kim is a little childish, maybe just a tad too much. But that's just how I imagine her acting… don't know why. Maybe because that's how I would act :P I hope she doesn't seem to out of character… But he next chapter Kim will finally meet Shego, if you got any comments or suggestions let me hear 'em!


	3. Chapter 3: The Roommate

Note: I recommend you reread chapter one and two since they have been rewritten. So sorry if this took longer than usual, I've been sick with my sinuses and major headaches, then I had writers block. So don't hesitate to give me ideas… if ye have any.

Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

Didn't think I'd do this but, _ITALICS_ means the character's thoughts.

**Chapter 3: The Roommate**

---(Kim's dorm; evening)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Kim was still sleeping, she was so knocked out that she didn't hear the door open. Not that she could have anyways, whoever opened the door was very about stealthy about their actions. If anyone was in the room awake and looking directly at the door, they would've noticed a tall female silhouette at the door. She looked around the room, and noticed Kim sleeping soundly on the couch. Only seeing a mess of crimson hair, and her chest slowly rising and lowering under the blanket she was using. She closed the door with just as much stealth as how she opened it, once the lock clicked in place, she looked over at Kim to see if she was still asleep. Which she was, she just rolled around a bit and sighed.

"Heavy sleeper…" she muttered as she placed a bag on top of the bed. "Wonder why she didn't take the bed…" she walked quietly over to Kim, and moved the blanket that was partially covering her face to get a good look at her. "_So, it IS her… cute kid, looks rather young…_" a small smile formed on her face. "_This is going to be an interesting year_…" She walked back to the bed and sat crossed legged to figure out the perfect tactic: introducing herself to Kim.

"_Should I wake her up? Or should I leave her be? But it might seem impolite if I introduce myself later… not that I ever was polite. But I should try to make friends… I got it!" _she snapped her fingers, but then looked horrified at Kim, hoping she didn't wake her up. What would she tell her? 'Yeah, hello I'm Shego and I was just sitting on the bed thinking of how to wake you up so I could introduce myself…' She shook her head from side to side. "_Not going to happen! Anyways, maybe I should go into the bathroom and make noise… that should wake her up!_"

Without further thinking, Shego jumped off the bed and landed quietly on her feet. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She lifted up the toilet seat and dropped it, flushed the toilet, 'accidentally' dropped something, and turned on the sink full blast. When she came out, Kim was still sleeping. "_Dammit to hell and back! This kid knows how to sleep! I guess I'll have to wake her up… but how?_" she walked back to the bed and sat on it crossed legged once again, while resting her head on her propped up right hand. "_Wait… why am I all worked out on meeting her?_" she sighed. "_A clean slate… that's right. I never was quite the social butterfly in school. I need to change that for my sake…_" she then laid on the bed, putting her hands behind her head. "_Maybe I'll poke her, and say I thought it might be polite if introduced myself straightforward… yeah that's it_" But now Shego had another problem, how was she going to address Kim? She couldn't just call Kim by her first name the first time they ever met… could she?

"_Damn… if I call her 'Kim' she might think I was desperate in meeting her. Not that I would disagree…_" she then slapped her forehead, and once again looked at Kim. "_Still sleeping, but what the hell am I thinking!? I'm way getting ahead of myself… and why did I think that? I'm going crazy…_" She sat back on the bed with her feet dangling on the edge, her arms crossing at her chest, and looked at Kim. "_What to call her… what to call her… I can't call her 'Red', she might get offended… 'Kimberly' is just to formal, plus we haven't introduced ourselves… 'Princess'… yeah, 'Princess'… it's perfect. Besides she's like that sleeping beauty princess with all that noise I made in the bathroom, and she still didn't wake up!_"

With that though out, Shego walked over to the couch and stood staring at Kim for a while, listening to her breathing. "_Here goes nothing…_" she nudged Kim on the shoulder. "Uh… Princess?" no response. "Princess… wake up" she said when she nudged Kim once more.

"Hmm?" Kim replied groggily. "Gimmie five more minuets mom…" she said as she put the blanket over her head and turned her back to Shego.

"I'm not your mom you know…"

"Then who are you?" her voice slightly muffled.

"Shego… your roommate" she said in neutral tone, impressed by how bad Kim was knocked out. "_Who else could I possibly be? There's only two people in the freaking world who have a key to this room! But I guess I'll let it slide, I mean she WAS asleep_" she smirked.

" 'ego?" she asked, then stayed silent.

"_Can't spell my name without one!_" she smirked even more.

Then it hit Kim like a semi-truck who was speaking to her. "Oh… OH!" she opened her eyes wide and leapt from the couch, almost knocking into Shego. Once she regained her composure, she stood in front of Shego blushing furiously. "_So it IS her…_"

"Uh, hello… my name is Shego, nice to meet you…" she said, also slightly blushing herself. She put out her right hand and her left behind her head. She noticed she liked when Kim blushed, and how easily she got embarrassed.

"Likewise, my name is Kimberly Ann Possible… but mostly everyone just calls me 'Kim' for short." she said smiling and shaking Shego's right hand with her own. Kim also noticed that Shego was ever so lightly blushing. It seemed to have spurred her interest, because she stared at Shego for a few short seconds. But then noticed what she was doing and released Shego's hand and blushed even more, as if that was possible, and looked at the floor. She also noticed that Shego's hand felt strong, yet it was also soft. "_Nice one Possible… now she'd gonna think you're an idiot for staring at her like that!_"

"Yes I know, I have seen you on the news quite a few times… kind of cool actually, I never thought I'd actually end up getting the 'teen hero' as my roommate! It's rather ironic…"

"Yes it is…" she said smiling as she looked back up to Shego's face.

"I take it you've heard of me then?" Shego asked rather surprised. She couldn't believe it! The world famous teen hero had heard of her? Knowing that made her feel accomplished for some strange reason. "_I guess I did accomplish something back in my hero days…_"

"You bet! But I didn't understand why you left team Go… I thought it was neat to be in a team super powers and all, well actually… I still think it's neat. Then you disappeared for two years, and here you are. I know we just met and stuff, and I hope you don't mind me asking… but why did you leave?"

"Actually, I do mind a little" she said as she sat on the couch, and Kim sitting next her. "But long story short… I got blamed for a death that wasn't my fault. My older brother 'Hego'…" she said his name in a mocking tone "… was being a jackass, either I quit the team or be in his 'custody' for a few years" there were some small anger tears forming and her fists were clenched. "I hate my brother for the fact that he didn't even bother helping me to correct that 'mistake', so I quit… I still kind of regret leaving to this day though. I wonder how they're doing… I don't think they even know I'm still in the city, since I've been keeping a low profile… which isn't going to be kept for much longer…"

"So you mean you haven't seen them since you left?"

"Only on the TV, they seem to be doing quite well without me… I'll probably tell you the full story sometime…" she said while wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"That'd be nice… so how'd you stay in shape? I mean, Your body is in great shape! Do you still spar?"

"My martial arts teacher lived a few miles out of the city, so I stayed with her for the last two years… well most of them anyways. She was also my tutor to help me throughout the last two years of High School I had left, smart woman. Then she was called back to her home country because they needed her help, so I lived in some apartments for a few months and went to the gym at night to workout. So yeah, I kind of still spar in some weird way"

Kim stayed quiet for a moment and let the information process in her brain. "We should spar sometime…" she said out of he blue. "It would be fun, I haven't had a decent workout in ages. And what a better way to spar, than with Go City's own hero…" she smiled, until a thought occurred to her. "_Oh GAWD! Why did I call her a hero?! What if she gets offended? Damn_"

Shego blinked a bit, she was rather confused from Kim's sudden suggestion. Then she smiled "Sounds like fun, we should set a date up sometime then…". " _Date!? Why did I say 'date'? and why did she call me a hero? I haven't saved anyone from anything in two years! She still considers me a hero? I might ask her about that sometime…" _Shego then got up from the couch and stretched her arms over her head. "Guess I better go get the rest of my stuff off my car before it gets too late…"

"Need a hand?"

"Sure" she said while she motioned with her hand for Kim to follow her. Kim quickly put on her shoes and went to meet Shego out in the hall.

Back in the parking lot, they went up to the fifth floor and walked to Shego's car. It was a black four seater convertible, tinted windows, and with some metallic green flames on the sides of it. It pretty much looked better than what I sounded. Kim then chuckled as she looked to one side of the car.

"What's so funny?" Shego asked as she was opening the trunk.

"What a coincidence… your car is parked next to the car I came here in, Bonnie's car"

Shego looked over to the side and saw Bonnie's car "Wow… and you cam from where in that car? It looks like it's going to collapse any second! And who's Bonnie?"

"Bonnie is one of my best friends that is also attending GU, my other friend is Monique. We're all from Middleton"

Shego let out a low whistle. "THAT far way? An you all made it here in that piece of junk?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Amazing isn't it?" she looked over at Shego, then at the open trunk. "Is that a TV?"

"Yeah… but sadly I have no microwave" she said in a grumble.

"That, is taken care of" Kim said rather proudly.

"So you know someone with one?… I'd hate going to the kitchen every time I want to eat something"

Nope. I brought a microwave! And a small fridge too!"

"You did? I didn't notice it earlier… oh yeah…" she then got quiet and looked at the floor.

Kim panic a little, first they were talking like they have been friends for a long period of time, they were getting along great in her opinion. Then Shego gets all quiet. "What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned expression.

"Nothing… I'm-… I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I just needed to vent it off, and the thought of Hego-"

"Hey! No big, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm all ears"

"Thanks, it's just been kind of rough these past two years. I use to be very hostile back then, especially when it came to Hego. I've been working on mellowing out a bit, but it doesn't seem to be working" Shego then began to get down a few bags that she'd brought. "_Gah! Dammit Shego! Tell her your whole life story while you're at it…_"

Kim looked at Shego for a second, "S'okay Shego… you'll get through it" Shego looked over to Kim and faint smile spread on her face, and she went back to getting her bags down. Kim was a little confused from Shego's gesture, so she just walked up to Shego and stood next to her. "So… what do I take?"

"Think you can take those bags…" she said as she pointed at two large duffle bags and one medium sized bag. "… while I take the TV?"

"No big…" she said as she started to pick up the bags. "Are these all the bags?" The bags were pretty much heavier than they appeared, so she slouched a little.

"Yeah…" Shego looked over and saw Kim's struggle, she just smirked, took out the TV from the trunk, closed the trunk, and began walking towards their building with the TV in hand. "You doing okay back there?" she asked Kim who was a short distance behind here.

"Yeah… I'm just taking in the nightly scenery… that's all" she said in between huffs.

Shego just chuckled, she slowed down a bit to let Kim catch up to her. Once they were inside their dorm, Kim placed all the bags down and collapsed on the couch. "Little too much for the hero?" Shego asked.

"No… I'm just tired. Me and my friends had a big day today"

"Oh, well I guess I need to unpack now, and I see you haven't unpacked either. What do you say we both unpack everything and then go get a bite to eat? On me…"

"Sounds good to me!"

The next half an hour or so was spent with the two young women unpacking their things and putting them in their rightful place. Kim usually spent the time humming and bouncing around, while Shego just watched her from the corner of her eye. "_What the hell is up with this kid? She's so random…_" Kim then called Shego for assistance, putting the TV on top of the bureau. Once that was done, they were finished.

"So… where to?" Shego asked Kim.

"Hmm… I dunno. You're buying, so you pick"

"What's there to eat that's here on campus?"

"Well… there's burgers, Chinese, Mexican-"

"Mexican? As in Bueno Nacho Mexican?"

"Yeah…"

"Then Bueno Nacho it is!"

Kim smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that"

---(Bueno Nacho; awhile later)-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Kim and Shego entered Bueno Nacho, they headed straight for the counter. They could hear some customers whispering and feel people and staring at them. But they paid no mind to them. The cashier looked at Shego funny, which in return he got a snide look from Shego, which did not go unnoticed by Kim. Shego ordered what she wanted, then asked Kim. Once their orders were in they got their drinks and sat in the back of the restaurant.

"So… what was with that look you gave to the cashier?" Kim finally asked after they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I don't know… I guess maybe he recognized me. I just hate it when people look at me like I'm a freak. Probably because of this damn skin of mine…" she said as she looked down at her arm.

"You're not a freak Shego… just different. That's what makes you who you are, and in my opinion… if it even counts that is, your skin looks very exotic and beautiful" she said as she noted that Shego had many internal conflicts with her self. "_Oh boy…this is gonna be one hard friendship to form…_"

Shego blushed a little "Thanks…" she said as she shifted in her seat a little to try and hide her face in her hair. On the inside, Shego was grateful that Kim was one of the few people that didn't judge her by her appearance, but by who she really was. Underneath all that though armor Shego put on, the little remark Kim said, broke a small piece of that armor.

Before Kim could take note of Shego's embarrassment, their order number was called out and Kim leapt from her seat before Shego could say anything. Back at the table, Kim placed the food on the table and they began to eat.

"Hey Kim?" Shego asked after they took a few bites out of their food.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you? You look rather young…"

"Seventeen…"

Seventeen? But you should still be a junior or senior in High School…"

"I kinda skipped two grades…" she said shyly.

"Nice… "

"How old are you?" she countered.

"Nineteen…" she said with a smile.

"So not only are you taller… but older? Aww man!" Kim said sarcastically while pretending to get mad. Shego just chuckled and moved her head from side to side while taking a bite out of her food. The kid was too much for her.

"_She's such a kid… I wonder f she's always like this…_" Shego thought.

"So did you already get your schedule at the office" Kim asked, breaking Shego from her thoughts.

"Uh, no. It was mailed to me"

"Mailed?"

"Doy. You know, by a mailman… or mailwoman"

"No, that's not what I meant. Me and my two friends had to get up early to gets ours. It took hours to get it…"

"It probably wasn't mailed to you since you lived so far away"

"_Lived… yeah GU is my new home for the time being…_"

"Something wrong?" Shego asked once she noticed Kim's thoughtful expression.

"No, sorry 'bout that. So what are your classes?"

"Uhh… let's see… Mondays and Fridays I have pre-calculus, world wars history, and Spanish one. Tuesdays and Thursdays is critical reading, health, and cooking one. Wednesdays I have pre calculus and Spanish one"

"Spankin'!"

Shego looked at Kim confused "What?"

"That's my 'Kim talk'… or so called by my friends. Anyways, you and I have pre-calculus together"

"Really?"

"Yup. So what do you plan on majoring on?"

"This might sound really weird coming from me… but I want to be a cook. Not just any cook either, the best Mexican food cook…"

"Not as weird as mine… I plan to major in literature"

"Interesting. You don't strike me as one with a literature major. Maybe something more into fitness or something"

"Just like what my friends said…"

"As lame as I might sound, I guess were both two fish out of water huh?" she said as she looked at Kim, who only chuckled. They both went back to eating their food, and when they finished they headed back to their dorm.

---(Kim & Shego's Dorm room)----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dorm, Shego went in to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Kim also did the same once Shego was done with it, except she took longer.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?" she answered as she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

Shego hesitated for a moment, but finally spoke "Thanks…"

"Umm… your welcome?" she answered as she sat cross-legged next to Shego on the bed. She then looked at Shego with a straight, but confused expression "I don't… get it…"

Shego shuffled a bit and then chuckled "I don't know, I don't really get it either… I guess for hearing me out and stuff" She laid on her back and put her hands behind her head. "I've never had many friends, since I was instantly judged by my appearance and by my skin color… and I was often ridiculed while I was in school"

"So what did you?" she asked Shego, who seemed to be in a daze and staring at the roof.

"Ignored them as best as I could. They called me a 'Freak with glowing hands', since I seemed to be the most dangerous one out of Team Go. So I quit school after my freshman year and convinced my parents to get me a private tutor, which was also my martial art teacher like I said before"

"Heeey…" she said with a smile and turning to Shego.

"What?" she asked quickly, acing an eyebrow.

"You still do that green plasma thing with your hands don't ya?"

"Doy, most likely staying with me until I die… why do you ask?" she asked as she sat back down next to Kim.

"Can you show me? Please…" Kim began to use her puppy dog pout.

Shego got a rather confused look on her face, she was even a little scared. "Uh sure…" and she lit up her hands to show Kim.

"Sweet… can I touch it?" her face was glowing green from getting close to the flame and she had her index finger pointing at it.

"Sure"

"So… it's not going to burn me?"

"Nope. I can control the amount of energy that I release."

"Neat!" Kim didn't need to hear more and touched it with her index finger. She did a quick poke on one of Shego's hands to test if it really wasn't going to burn her. It didn't. She then grabbed Shego's right hand and shook it. The flame was warm and surprisingly it slightly tickled. Kim played around with the flame for awhile and was entertained. Shego watched in amazement as how the girl could be entertained so easily. But Kim eventually came back to earth and looked at Shego and blushed. Shego just smiled.

"Sorry… it's impossible not to be mesmerized by it. But, your plasma would've really come in handy when it came to fighting Drakken and his henchmen… well mainly his henchmen, Drakken would usually go hide somewhere"

"Drakken? He's that freaky blue-skinned megalomaniac… right?"

"Yup. Sometimes Ron would go after him… or Ron would just be a distraction"

"Ron? He was your sidekick right? The blonde guy…"

"Wow… someone actually knows who he is, and he's not present. But yeah that's him"

"Are you kidding? You guys were all over the news!"

"So not the drama Shego…"

"So are you still in the world saving gig?"

"Kinda, now it's more my two brother's job. I'll only go if necessary, but I highly doubt I'll get to go to any missions very often with those two running the business… Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to be so pestering… but why is you skin-"

"Green?"

"Yeah… sorry"

"Don't be" she sighed, and went back to laying on the bed in her previous position.

"You… don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" she said as she moved her face from Shego's view to try and avoid any awkwardness.

"It's not that… well it is. I just hate remembering that day, they day my life became a living hell… me and my brothers were playing by a lake close to a summer house my parents owned. We were all caught up in our little game that we didn't notice a colorful meteor that was heading in our direction, well not until it crashed that is. It landed really close to us, so that's what gave us our powers and different skin color. No one could explain how it happened, but it did…" she sighed and kept staring at the ceiling. "_Just tell her everything Shego… you've known her forever! She'll understand you… yeah right…_"

"Wow… must've been hard…"

"It was… hey what do you say we go to bed? We got a big day tomorrow…"

"Sounds good… but, who gets the bed?"

"Oh yeah…" she looked over to the couch "So… I take it you've been sleeping on the couch since you got here?"

"Kinda…"

"Well I guess it's only fair if I sleep on the couch tonight, we can take turns sleeping on the bed. Sound good?"

"Yeah, good thing the couch is comfy too"

Both of the young women got up from the bed and Shego began to walk towards the couch, but stopped, and turned to face Kim. "Thanks again Kim" she mumbled "_Dammit what the hell is wrong with me!? Why the hell am I able to trust her with all this information that hardly anyone knows!?_"

Kim walked the short distance from them and abruptly hugged Shego. Shego's posture stiffened, and had her arms slightly raised. She was in shock to say the least, she couldn't remember the last time she was hugged. She stared at the red hair under her chin for a few seconds, and finally returned the hug.

"You're welcome Shego" she said once they broke their hug. Both of them had a strange bond between them that they both acknowledged, and knew the other knew also, but both silently decided it would be best if left unsaid.

Kim walked back to the bed and got under the covers while Shego turned off the lights. A few minuets passed with only their breathing being audible, until Kim broke the silence.

"Shego?"

"Hmm?"

"When you woke me up earlier… did you call me Princess?"

"_Dammit! I was hoping she'd forgotten about that!_" Shego waited a bit until she answered. "Y-yeah… why?" she was blushing intensely, and was glad the room was dark and that she wasn't near Kim. "_This kid is just full of surprises! What the hell?_"

"Just asking"

"Do you want me to call you that?" she asked hoping to embarrass Kim as much she had been.

"If you want, s'okay with me if you call me that…" she said, which left Shego confused.

"Alright then… good-night Princess" she was smirking.

" 'Night Shego…"

"_This is going to be one weird year…_" they both thought and drifted off to sleep

_---(Morning)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning Kim woke up before six. Having to wake up early nearly everyday of her young life because of school or missions, she found no need for an alarm clock. She moved a bit and stretched her legs, and sat up as her eyes landed on the lump sleeping on the couch. "_I wonder if I should wake her…_" she stared at Shego for awhile, then turned to her pillow and got her Kimmunicator from under it. She turned it on and squinted a bit from the light it emitted "_Five thirty right on the spot… I guess I should go get ready and shower…_"

Kim got off the bed quietly and walked over the closet and got some clothes ready. She was debating whether to put on her trademark mission clothes, hey it was the first day of college, or just a shirt and some jeans. She ended up picking her mission clothes, and set them on top of one of her bags and walked back into the room. "_She looks so peaceful…_" she thought as she looked at Shego, who then murmured something incoherent. "_I guess she talks in her sleep… well I better get showering so I can giver her a chance to take one too…_"

Kim went into the restroom and shut the door quietly, and locked it. She turned on the shower so it could heat up to her delight and took her clothes off, only for them to be flung at the corner near the door. Once she was done, she stepped into the shower and was lost to the world.

Back in the room Shego was slowly rousing due to the new noise that was assaulting her hears. She moved a bit an cursed under her breath, when she tumbled off the couch. She cursed some more but louder, then looked over to the bed. "_I guess she's the one making the noise… lucky for me she didn't hear me_" she sat up and rubbed her head a bit, then walked over into the closet. She noticed Kim's clothes were out, and walked over to her side of the closet. "_I guess she's been up for quite awhile… she better not be like this on the weekends…_"

Shego got her cell phone out from one of the bags and noticed it needed to be re-charged "_damn…_" she turned it on and saw the time "_What the fuck!? It's not even six yet! There is something wrong with that girl-_" then she remembered Kim, and how open she was her when they barely knew each other. "You're an idiot Shego…she'll never come to understand you…" she muttered under her breath. She got her own clothes ready for when Kim was done so she could shower next, then sat back on the couch crossed legged to wait for Kim.

In the shower, Kim was taking her sweet time, and also talking to herself. "Well today's the big day Kim… you're going to class. At least Shego is in my first- Right Shego… she seems so conflicted. I wonder why she was so open last night, from what I read and heard she was the most hostile of Team Go. I guess her mellowing out is working after all…." Kim then put some shampoo on for the third time, which she didn't notice since she was so lost in her thoughts. "She's a complete enigma to me…"

Back in the room Shego was still sitting on the couch, leaning slightly into in while looking up at the ceiling. "She'll never come to understand me… well, not if I don't let her…" she sighed "_What the hell? I'm counseling my self now?_" she had a confused look and blinked a bit "You've gone off the deep end Shego… I can't believe I cried yesterday, and to top it off… in front of someone I barely know" for the next half hour or so Shego kept replaying last night's events in her head, and was deep in thought. So deep that she didn't notice Kim exiting the bathroom with only a towel covering her body.

Kim instantly blushed when she saw Shego sitting on the couch, with a thoughtful expression. "_She hasn't noticed me… wonder what's on her mind_" she walked a few steps, but got no response from Shego. "Um… Shego?" she asked in a uncertain tone.

"Hmm?" she asked rather addled, as she turned to Kim and looked at her.

"Shego?" she asked once more, blushing even more.

"What?" she asked as she finally came back to earth. She shook her head from side to side "Sorry… what do you need?" she asked, then finally took notice of the current predicament she was in. "_Don't look at her breasts!_" She also joined Kim in on the blushing, and was struggling a bit to keep her eyes on Kim's face.

"A-Are you okay? You seem troubled"

"I'm fine… are you done with the bathroom?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks…" she got up and walked over to the bathroom, blushing more as she got closer to Kim. She stopped at the door with her back to Kim "Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there an extra towel in here?"

"Yes…"

"Alright… all I need to know" she closed the door, not even bothering to lock it. She looked down and noticed Kim's rumpled clothes on the floor "_Great… I get stuck with a slob…_" she though while smiling to herself. She neatly folded Kim's clothes and put them on top of the sink.

"Shego?" Kim asked, while breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Um… I'm gonna go to the food court and get something to eat once I'm done getting dressed. You want anything?"

"Yeah… sure"

"Well? What would you like? My treat…"

"Don't know, surprise me"

"Alright. Is there anything I shouldn't get?"

"Seafood… not that anyone in the right mind would eat it for breakfast…"

"Umm… yeah…"

"Gross Kim…"

"ANYWAYS! No seafood, got it…"

"Okay" Shego answered and she began to take her clothes off and neatly folding them and placing them on top of the sink along with Kim's. She turned on the shower and got in, but got blasted with near boiling water from when Kim last used it. "_Damn her…_" she lowered the temperature and then finally began her shower.

In the room Kim got dressed quickly and dried her air. She put on a thin sweater and headed over to the food court while Shego finished her business.

---(Food Court)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim went over to a McDonalds and ordered two orders of hotcakes, two parfaits, and two oranges juices. Once her order was in she sat in a nearby table to wait. She took out her Kimmunicator to check if she got any messages while she was asleep, she didn't get to finish checking since Monique and Bonnie came and joined her.

"Morning Kim-Bo! You're up early…" Bonnie screamed in Kim's ear as she sat down.

Kim rubbed her ear a bit and put away her Kimmunicator "Morning you two… and I'm always up early, especially before you" she said while looking at Bonnie.

"So?" Monique asked looking at Kim.

" 'So?' what?"

"Your roommate. Have you met her yet?"

"Oh. Yeah I have… why?"

"So how's she like!? TME!"

"TME?" Bonnie asked.

"Tell. Me. Everything" Monique answered while looking at Bonnie like she was an idiot.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know… where is she?"

"In the dorm. She's showering so I came to buy us some breakfast while she finishes…"

"And you trust her with all your things in there, alone?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… why?"

"I don't know… seems kinda soon, don't you think?"

"No… not really. It's really weird… that's all"

"What's weird?"

"She's not forcing you to trust her? Right?" Bonnie asked, slightly rising from her seat.

"No, it's nothing like that… It's just… I don't know" she sighed "_Might as well come out with it, no matter how weird it sounds…_"

"Well? We're waiting…" Bonnie said.

"Have you ever met someone, and… and right when you saw them, you knew you were going to be friends like that?" she said while snapping her fingers.

"Aside from you two… no" Monique answered.

Bonnie eyed Kim suspiciously "So you're saying she might your new best friend?"

"No, not my new best friend… but another one. But I don't know, it's to early to tell"

"Interesting, can't wait to meet her" Bonnie said, with a touch of jealousy in her voice. "So you're buying her breakfast?"

"Yeah, she bought me Bueno Nacho last night. So I guess I'm just returning the favor"

"So did you two resolve your bed dilemma?" Monique asked after a awhile of uncomfortable silence.

"No… not yet. I think were just gonna be taking turns sleeping on the bed"

"So Kimmie…"

"Yes Bonnie?"

"Do you have any classes with her?"

"Yeah… I have pre-calculus with her. Why?"

"Just curious"

Before any more question could be asked, from what felt like an interrogation to Kim, her order was called out. Kim quickly got up and went over to the counter to get her things. She walked back to the table she was sitting at to say bye to her two friends,

"I'll see you two later in class okay?"

"Aren't you rushing a little Kim?" Bonnie asked.

"Duh. It gets cold…"

"Duh, you have a microwave remember?"

"Doesn't taste the same. Later!" with that said Kim left to go back to her dorm, leaving Monique and Bonnie at the table alone.

"Girl… are you jealous of Kim's new friend?" Monique finally asked after awhile.

"No. Why would I be?"

"I don't know… only you can answer that one. You just seemed rather jealous… that's all"

"I just don't want Kimmie getting hurt"

"Hurt how?"

"I don't know… what if this 'Shego' girl is just pretending to be her friend? I mean, they're getting along great while barely knowing each other for less than a twenty-four hours!"

"Then we'll be there for Kim…"

"I guess you're right…"

"Aren't I always?"

"Shut up Monique"

"I still think you're just jealous though"

"I said shut up…"

"Whatever… let's get something to eat…"

---(Kim and Shego's Dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shego?" Kim asked outside her dorm room.

"Yeah Princess?"

She blushed slightly "A-Are you dressed? So I can come in…"

"Uh… no. Give me a few seconds…"

"Okay…" Kim heard some rustling going on in the room, and from what she could guess Shego running in and out of the closet.

"Alright I'm done…" Shego said as she opened the door for Kim. "So what'd you buy?"

"McDonalds…"

"I can see that by the bag… I mean what kind of food?" she said as she chuckled.

"Oh… hotcakes, parfait, and orange juice" she answered as she held up the bag and drinks for Shego to see.

"Parfait? Don't you normally eat that for dessert?"

"Yeah I guess… if you're normal. I sometimes get weird eating habits…"

"I think I could have guessed that when you said you'd eaten seafood for breakfast…"

"So, you don't like seafood?" Kim asked as she walked over to the table and set the food down.

"Not really. I eat it once in awhile… I'm not a big fan of it…"

"Tut-tut Shego…" Kim said as she was about to take a bite out of her food.

After awhile of eating in silence and trying to avoid each other gaze, Shego finally spoke "So your friends… how are they like?"

"They're like my sisters… they've always been there for me and vice versa"

"I always wished I had a sister… so what are their names again? Bonnie… and…"

"Monique… Bonnie and me were cheerleaders back in high school, not sure if she's going to continue… I don't think I am"

"You were a cheerleader? Interesting…"

"Yeah. Bonnie likes to bully me around a lot…" she chuckled "Just because I'm the youngest of all three of us, and Monique always joins in on her schemes…"

"Then we should teach them a lesson some time…"

"I'm up for that"

"So… how's Monique like?"

"She's not as mean as Bonnie… she's the most 'philosophical' between Bonnie and me"

"So if she's the philosophical one, what makes you and Bonnie?"

"Well that probably makes me the kid out of all three of us…"

"I can see that…"

"Hey! I can be mature when I want to be!" Kim huffed while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay, okay" Shego answered while raising her hands in mock defeat. "So then, that makes Bonnie?…"

"Hmm… probably the bitch. If she doesn't like you, she lets you know"

"_I have a feeling I'm not going to like this Bonnie…_" Shego though, and she and Kim continued eating in silence for awhile.

"Well, I'm done…" Kim said as she rose from her seat.

"Yeah me too… We should go to class early, I have no idea where it's at"

"You don't!? I thought you did!"

"Nope, haven't got a clue"

"Alright then… let me brush my teeth and get my stuff"

"Yeah me too..."

---(GU campus)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they reached their class, Shego got many stares and could hear whispers. In which, she just glared daggers at anyone who made eye contact with her. After awhile of walking around campus, Kim and Shego finally found the building for their first class, pre-calculus. They went in and had to climb up a floor to get to their class. They sat down next to each other and made small talk while the class began.

After awhile the instructor cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "It seems mostly everyone is here… I'll go over some ground rules to give the others time to arrive…"

"_This is going to be a long day…_" both Kim and Shego though.

After their class was over they both bid each other farewell and went their separate ways to get to their next class.

When Kim got to her physics class, she waited outside until she saw Monique so they could sit together. Once they sat, Kim began to ask Monique about the day's earlier event in the food court.

"Monique? Was Bonnie mad at me this morning?"

"Honestly girl… I don't know…"

"Is she mad because I might have a new potential friend?"

"I don't know girl… you should be asking her, not me"

"I know… I just don't want to lose her friendship"

"You won't… you know how Bonnie can get at times"

"Yeah… you're right"

"Just let it play out and let everything fall into place, and hope it doesn't fall in wrong…"

"Shego has green skin…" Kim said rather unexpectedly.

"She has what?"

"Green skin… I'm telling you so that you won't be surprised when you see her"

"Green?"

"Yeah… she's self-conscious about it. Just give her a chance! She's really nice"

"Okay, Kim you know I don't judge by appearance. That's for Bonnie"

"I know… I just hope Bonnie doesn't make her life a living hell…"

"I'm sure she'll get over it soon, or once she meets Shego"

"Yeah… have they called you from Club Banana yet?"

"Nope… I think by next week they should-"

"Shh… class is starting"

"You're the one who asked the question!"

"Shh!"

"Whatever Kim…"

At the end of class Monique and Kim met up with Bonnie and they walked Kim to her dorm. Once they arrived, Kim found that Shego had beaten her to their room. Kim stared at Shego. Shego stared at Kim, then at Monique, and then at Bonnie. Monique and Bonnie just stared at Shego.

"_What is up with her skin? Is it… green?_"thought Bonnie.

"Umm… Shego. This is Monique and this is Bonnie" Kim said while pointing to her two friends.

"Monique, this is Shego. Shego this is Monique"

"Nice to meet you girl" Monique said with a smile while extending her hand for Shego to shake it.

"Likewise" Shego answered while taking Monique's hand.

"Bonnie… this is Shego. Shego this is Bonnie"

"I've been dying to meet you" Bonnie said in a sarcastic tone.

"You have no idea" answered Shego dully. "_Well, she is the bitch I can tell you that_…"

"Well now that the awkward introductions are done… you two want to come in?" Kim asked Monique and Bonnie.

"No thanks" Bonnie answered quickly. "I'll meet you in the room Monique" she said as she walked away.

"Okay… be there in a few" she answered while watching Bonnie for a few seconds, then turning to Kim. "Nah, I got homework. On the first day!" Monique said.

"Tell me about it" Shego said as she joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, Shego and me got a lot for pre-calculus… and we had to take a test to see how much we know"

"Really? Damn… remember you're gonna help me 'tutor' Bonnie"

"I know"

"I guess I'll see you two later" she said as she gave Kim a hug and shook Shego's hand once more "Nice meeting you Shego"

"You too"

Kim closed the door and went to go sit next to Shego on the couch. "So how was your day?" she asked Shego.

"A bitch… and boring. Yours?"

"Same. Got a lot of homework?"

"Hell yes I do! What is up with these teachers?"

"Don't know. Might as well get started huh?"

"Yeah…"

---(Bonnie and Monique's dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is wrong with you Bonnie?" Monique asked as soon as she entered the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... Why did you act that way?"

"Act what way?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Fine… I don't know… didn't you see the color of her skin?"

"Yeah. So what!?"

"Hello it's green!!!"

"That doesn't make her a bad person… why do always judge people by their appearance?"

"I don't know, it's who I am…"

"Look Bonnie, just give her a chance okay?"

"Why? What if she ends up screwing Kim over?"

"She's not! Just giver a chance okay? Do it for Kim…"

"Why should I?"

"We can't be the only friends Kim can have… she need to socialize with more people!"

"Fine… I'll try"

"Thank you… now lets get our homework done and I'll tutor a bit before tomorrow's pre-calculus test"

"Test? What test?"

"Kim said she took a test today… I can only assume we are going to take one too"

"Damn… lets get started then" she said with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTEX2: I know I spent a great deal of time writing about just the first few days, but I want you peeps to get a feel of what's going on, and how their college life is kinda like. I'm hoping the next the chapter I'll skip ahead much more time. Now, were the italics a good idea or bad? Hope they weren't confusing, but if they were… do tell. Oh yeah, sorry if Shego seemed a bit OOC… As for future chapters, I plan on focusing on building Kim and Shego's relationship more, without trying to neglect that they are in college and Kim has two of her BFFs there with her. I will also try to add action, not sure if I can write that though… Thanks for the reviews! And keep 'em coming!


	4. Chapter 4: FOOD part I

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They are very helpful. Now then, can anyone tell me a spell/grammar checker program that I can download for FREE? I'm currently tight on the money --'

**Chapter 4: Food part I**

---(GU campus; Afternoon; Friday)------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of their first week in college, and Monique had invited her girlfriends to go get a smoothie after class. Kim had invited Shego to come along, who reluctantly agreed. They got all their drinks and they sat down at a table, while Monique made sure that Bonnie sat as far away as possible from Shego.

"So…" Kim started. "Did you two get a letter saying that you need to change some of your classes?" she asked looking at Bonnie and Monique.

"Yeah… you got one too?" Monique asked looking in Shego's direction.

"I sure as hell did… I overheard some idiots saying that the computers crashed and screwed up on the schedules, that's why we got a lot of easy classes…"

"I knew it! So much for the best college in this art of the states… " Bonnie said annoyed.

"So then I guess all these tests we've been taking all week was to stall us?" Kim asked.

"Guess so…" Shego answered.

"Well good thing they screwed up on the schedules… 'cause I don't think I want to major in literature anymore… I'm gonna change my schedule around…"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"It's boring. I can't do a good job in something I don't like right?"

"True"

"So then what do you plan in majoring in?" Bonnie asked, if only to butt in.

"Well, I found Chemistry very interesting, maybe something in chemistry… I guess I changed my mind since I picked my classes a few months ago"

"Same here…" Shego said.

"And I got the wrong language…" Bonnie said.

"Then why didn't you say anything girl?" Monique asked.

"Because there was this really hot guy that sat a few seats away…" Everyone just sighed and moved their head from side to side. "What!?" she asked while everyone stayed silent. "Oh come on!? Like none of you would do that?"

Kim had enough of the silence, and decided to break it. "So, anyone change on what your gonna major on? I mean… besides me…"

"Nope"

"Nuh-uh"

"Hell no"

"Oh… okay then… Anyone gonna change their schedule? Besides me… again"

"Probably"

"Most likely"

"Hell yeah"

"Good… good. So, should we go tomorrow then?"

"If tomorrow is gonna be anything like when we first picked up our schedules… I almost feel like camping out…" Bonnie said.

"Be my guest… but I think I'll go check out what the office has to say after I finish my smoothie" Shego commented.

"Good idea!" Monique said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" the red head said ecstatically.

"Yes… let's" Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes and Shego shot her a dirty look.

Monique kicked Bonnie pretty hard under the table" Stop that!" she hissed.

"Owww…" Bonnie manage to mutter with a pained look.

"You okay there Bonnie?" Shego asked with fake concern and a touch of boredom.

"Fine… fine… just a major brain freeze" she said while clenching her teeth.

"Then why are you hands on your leg?" the red head asked as she looked under the table.

"Because I also got a leg cramp… at the same time"

"I see…"

"Yeah… what are the odds?"

"You'll be okay Bonnie" Monique said as she patted Bonnie on the back.

Bonnie looked over to Monique and mouthed 'You Bitch' , while in return she got a warm smile.

---(GU office)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that the office was able to change their schedules that same day. They all to go to different parts of the building, and they promised to meet outside of it to share their schedule.

They were all inside for a long time, but they came out almost simultaneously. Monique was the first to come out, then Kim, Shego was next, and finally Bonnie. Bonnie glared at Kim and Monique as she saw how well they were getting along with the 'new girl'. She got closer to them and they all noticed Bonnie, so they got up from the bench they were sitting on to meet up with her.

"Well?" Monique asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked with a forced confused expression.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about"

She smiled "Let's see… Monday and Friday I have French 3, Calculus 1, and Advanced Painting. Wednesday is French 3 and Advanced Painting. Tuesday and Thursday is Earth Science, Modern Physics 1, and Critical Reading"

"Well that's a big change from the first time" Monique commented.

"So now that I've shared mine, what do you have Monique?"

"Monday and Friday is Italian 2, First Aid, and Clothing Construction 2. Wednesday is Italian 2 and Clothing Construction 2. Tuesday and Thursday Calculus 2-"

"What!? You got a higher math class than me!?"

"Guess so girl… don't sweat it, me and Kim can still tutor you though, right Kim?"

"Right!"

"Humph…Math isn't my strongest point… I'm more… more artistic…"

"We can tell… anyways… Tuesday and Thursday is Calculus 2, Modern Physics 1, and History of Latin America. So what do you have Shego?"

"Monday and Friday is Advanced Calculus 2, Financial Management, and Spanish 2. Wednesday is Advanced Calculus 2 and Spanish 2. Tuesday and Thursday is History of Mexico, Modern Physics 1, and Advanced Culinary Arts 2. Well that's about it… What about you Prin- err… Kim?"

Bonnie looked over to see Shego from her sudden hesitation "_What was she going to call Kim?_" Shego then looked over in Bonnie's direction, and they locked eyes for a second before they turned to look at Kim.

Kim blushed slightly and hid her face in her hair. "Umm… Monday and Friday Advanced Calculus 2, Fist Aid, and Advanced Biochemistry. Wednesday is Calculus 2 and Advanced Biochemistry. Tuesday and Thursday is Japanese 2, Japanese Civilizations, and Critical Reading"

"Wow… our Kimmie s'got brains!" Bonnie said.

"What makes you say that?" the red head replied.

"Well you got two advanced classes! What the hell!?"

"I don't know… maybe because I actually study?"

"Hey, I study too… so everyone got a higher math class than me. This is embarrassing…"

"You bet it is!"

"I am going to beat you to a pulp Kim…" she threatened as Kim hid behind Monique, who only chuckled.

"So does everyone still go in and out of class at the same time?" Shego asked.

"Yeah" they all said in union after they glanced over their new schedules.

"So Kim, we have First Aid together. Why did you get that class?"

"The real question is, Monique, why did YOU get First Aid?"

"Because… I can"

"Well… I got it because I can too. So me and Monique has first aid together, let's see if we have other classes together"

"Kim and I still have math together…" Shego said.

"Spankin'! Hey I got Critical Reading with Bonnie"

"Oh great. Were stuck together in a literature class once again… someone please kill me"

Kim grinned "Me and Monique would be more than happy to"

"She's right about that one girl"

"I have such great friends…"

"Looks like Shego, Bonnie, and I have Physics 1 together" Monique stated. "All who's missing is Kim"

"Aww… that is so wrong!"

Shego sighed "You didn't even get that class"

"I know but still… It would have been awesome if I had a class with all my friends"

Bonnie arched an eyebrow from Kim's last response "_So she now includes Shego as her 'friend'?_"

"So now that we're done with this… anyone hungry besides me?" Shego asked as she hear her stomach grumbled.

"I'm starving!" Kim said as she grabbed her stomach.

"Well, let's go eat" Monique added as she walked in the direction of the food court.

---(Kim and Shego's dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first week of October, and some more events had unfolded since the first week of class. Monique did end up getting a job at Club Banana, Kim and Monique did a few tutoring sessions with Bonnie, Bonnie still didn't like Shego too much, Jim and Tim saved the world from Drakken without Kim's help, Kim and Shego had gone sparring a few times at the city park at night, and Shego was briefly introduced to Kim's family via the Kimmunicator. Also, Kim's friendship with Shego seemed to be getting stronger by the day, much to Bonnie's dismay.

Not many people stared at Shego anymore, well not after she glared daggers at them first. But she did manage to begin talking to a few people, and get along great with all her professors. So far the class she enjoyed the most was her cooking class, mainly because she had a knack for it and enjoyed eating her cooking as much as making it.

This particular Saturday morning, Kim and Shego both slept in well past eleven. The reason? They were up most of the night finishing up their homework to have their weekend free of it. The second reason was that Kim didn't plan anything with Monique and Bonnie.

Kim eventually woke up close to twelve. She yawned, and sat up with her hair going in all directions. She searched under her pillow to check the time "_Damn! This is one of the few times I have ever slept in this late… might as well start the day… or afternoon_" she glanced over to the bed to see if Shego was still sleeping, she was.

Shego was sleeping on her stomach with her pillow under her head, and a small drool puddle was formed where her mouth was. The blanket was tangled in her legs, and to top it off, she was snoring. "_She looks comfortable…_" just then, Shego's arms shot up as if she was attempting to grab something, but then she set it back down and mumbled something incoherent. Kim just watched in awe as that happened, and shook her head from side to side.

Kim finally decided to get up and go use the restroom. She crept slowly towards her newest destination to avoid waking up Shego. She closed the door, used the john, and turned on the sink to full blast to wash her face.

On the other side of the door Shego was waking up. She opened one eye "_Damn… why does she always have get up so early?_" She sighed and closed her eyes to attempt to fall back asleep. But she soon found out she wasn't getting anywhere so she rolled on her back, which caused her bladder to get crushed more than what it was. Her eyes shot open and she scrambled groggily out of bed, muttered "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee…" under her breath, and all while tripping over the blanket. She pounded on the door to get Kim's attention quickly.

"What!?" Kim asked startled as she turned off the sink.

"Hurry!" she demanded while wiping off any saliva from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Why?" she asked while giggling at Shego's desperate tone.

"Because I have to pee, and if you don't hurry we're going to have a very wet problem on our hands…"

She sighed loud for Shego to hear "Fiiine… lemme dry my face"

"Hurry!"

"Okay I'm Don-" She said as she opened the door, as Shego pushed her out of the way and rushed in the bathroom while closing the door.

"Thanks Princess!"

"No problem" she said as she walked towards the closet to quickly change out of her pajamas .

Shego sat on the toilet and sighed. "Why are you up so early!?" she asked while yelling loud enough for Kim to hear her.

"Early?!" she asked as she threw her dirty pajamas in a corner of the closet

"Yeah!"

"You call twelve in the afternoon early!?"

"Oh. On Weekends I do!"

"So you have anything planned?" she asked as she sat on the bed to put her shoes on.

Shego flushed the toilet and washed her hands. "No… you?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom and went to the closet to get some clothes.

"Nope…"

Shego looked on the floor and noticed Kim's clothes, and somewhere in the pile was a pair of white panties with a pink heart on them. She grinned and picked them up with the tips of her index and pointer fingers, then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…" she answered.

"No really… come out and tell me what's so funny"

"Well, if you insist…"

"As a matter of fact I do!" The young red head answered as she sat with her legs crossed at the edge of the bed. "Now tell me what is so funny… since you keep chuckling"

"Well nothing's funny…" she said as she stuck her head out of the closet and made eye contact with Kim. "Except that I have Kimmie's panties!" she yelled as she stuck them out into Kim's view.

"You give those back!" Kim demanded while blushing a deep crimson. "So not cool Shego!"

Shego raised her hand high above her head and waved them tauntingly around "Well… come and get them!"

"I will!" she said as she jumped off the bed.

Shego gasped and put her free hand over her mouth "Is that a stain I see?"

"Nooo!"

"C'mon Kimmie, you can jump higher!"

After a few more failed jump attempts, Kim's stomach grumbled loud enough for Shego to hear. Shego looked at Kim with a surprised expression, Kim looked down at her stomach and poked it, which cause it to grumble even louder.

"Shit Princess! Are you starving or something?" she asked as she threw the panties back in the closet

"Somewhat" the young red head replied while going back to sit on the bed, slightly glaring at Shego. "And don't you get my panties again!"

"Okay… okay… what do you say if I make some cheese enchiladas over in my cooking class?"

"Enchi- what? and it's Saturday… shouldn't all classes be closed?"

"En-chi-la-das. And no, my teacher goes to class on Saturdays to have the kitchen open if anyone wants to cook. But you have to bring your own cooing ingredients"

"But it's late… we'll never make it"

"He doesn't leave 'till five… we'll just run to the grocery and get the stuff we need and go cook. C'mon, it'll be fun" she said as she sat next to Kim on the bed to tie her shoes.

"Alright… but first explain what are these 'enchiladas' you speak of …"

Shego chuckled "C'mon let's go grocery shopping…" she said as she stood up. "I'll explain as we walk to the car…"

"Okay" She said as she walked towards the door.

"Aren't' you taking your sweater? It might be chilly…"

"Nah… I'll be fine"

"Whatever Kimmie…" she walked over to get her keys and went out to the hall to meet Kim and began walking to her car.

"So… these 'enchiladas'… what are they?" Shego sighed and smiled "What!?"

"Nothing… an enchilada is a corn tortilla that can be wrapped around a variety of fillings, in this case we're using cheese, then red chili is poured over on top of them, then some more cheese on top, then it's put it in the oven for a few minutes, and voilà they're done!"

"They sound good! I think I might have eaten some this one time at Bueno Nacho when they first came out. But, I guess they didn't sell to well, so they were taken on the menu"

"Well… I can make a really mean enchilada dish m'kay?"

Kim smiled and arched an eyebrow "Right. Since when do you use 'm'kay'?"

"Since never, it just felt right to say it at that moment"

"So, about how long does it take to make them?"

"Hmm… Well, with my excellent cooking skills… I'd say maybe about twenty or thirty minutes…"

"That long!? You have a starving girl on your hands!"

"Well, that starving girl will just have to wait a little longer"

Kim was rubbing her hands up and down her arms "But I'll starve"

"No you won't. You're cold aren't you? I told you to get your jacket"

"No I'm not… who said I was cold? Not me, and I will starve too" she said as she abruptly ceased the arm rubbing.

Shego took of her jacket "Here" she said as she handed it to Kim "…take it, you'll catch a cold…"

"No it's okay… but then you'll catch a cold"

"No I won't… take it"

"Oh? What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well… that meteor seemed to have strengthened my immune system, and I have a higher 'normal' body temperature…"

Kim took the jacket and began to put it on "Fine. If you insist…"

"I do… and I don't want to end up getting sick because of you, or I might have to rely on you to take care of me, and I don't want to do that"

"Why not?"

"Face it Princess… you might be prodigy and all… but I don't think you can nurse anyone or anything back to health"

"Not true! I'm taking first aid remember"

"Still…"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself…"

"Yeah, with the help of others"

"Nonetheless I can still take care of myself… so what's the drama on getting sick"

"Nice change of subject. Anyways, since I was exposed to the meteor my body changed… a lot . Including my immune system, it has been strengthened… it makes it difficult or me to get sick, but when I do get sick, the common cold will keep me bed ridden for days"

"So you're saying that when you get sick, you REALLY get sick? More so than the average human?"

"Basically…"

"Wow"

"Yeah…"

The next few minuets of their walk to the car was spent in silence, enjoying each others company. When they reached the car they got in and headed to the grocery store that was a few miles away. Shego parked her car, and she and Kim went of inside the grocery store to make their purchases.

---(Grocery Store)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Prin- Kim. Let's buy what we need and leave"

Kim turned a slight shade of pink and looked around, no one seemed to be looking "Shego! For the millionth time, I told you not to call me that in public!" she hissed near Shego's ear.

Kim sent a shiver up Shego's spine, she turned and looked at Kim "My bad Kimmie. Besides, it's your fault for giving me permission to call you that"

"Well… I'll just stop giving you permission" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

Shego sighed and began to walk further into the store "Like that will stop me… now stop fooling around and let's get the stuff so we can leave!"

"Fine… can I get something light to munch on?"

"No"

"No? But why not?"

"Because you'll spoil your appetite"

"You should have thought of that before you brought a starving girl with you to a food store"

"Well that starving girl will just have keep waiting"

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" the young one begged.

"No, and that's final"

"Fine" She said with a smirk as she got an idea. She walked in silence for awhile and watched Shego put items some items in the cart. Then she put on her best puppy dog pout face on, and tapped Shego on the shoulder.

"Kimmie I already told you-" she said as she looked behind her at Kim. "Oh no… no no no no no…" she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's not going to work this time…"

"Pleeeeaaaase?" she said as she widened her eyes.

Shego smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down to her chin, and sighed "Fine Kimmie… but it better be something light and healthy. I've seen what nauseating things

you eat when you think I'm not looking" she said as she wrinkled her brow. "_Damn… this girl is making me go softer by the day! What the hell!?_"

"Yay! and what have you seen?"

"Does french-fries wrapped in pickle slices, mustard, and peanut butter ring a bell?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow.

Kim gasped "Those are good!"

"Seriously Kim, if I'm not watching what you eat… no one will. It's like you're my little pet, you actually remind me of this rabbit I had as a child…"

"I am not your pet!"

"It sure seems like it… I clean up after you, I usually cook when we don't go buy something to eat, I spend time with you, all that's left is for me to… bathe you" she said as she slightly blushed from the brief mental image that appeared in her head.

"Well then I'm not like a little pet, because you still need to do one thing" she said, failing to catch Shego's blush.

"Only you Kimmie… only you…" she said as she shook her head from side to side.

"Only me what?"

"Nothing. Now go get your HEALTHY snack while I finish getting what we need"

"Okay… okay" she said as she raised her hands slightly "I'll get something light…"

"… and healthy. Now go find your snack while I finish the shopping"

"Aye-aye captain" she said as she saluted and walked away with a slight skip.

Shego just sighed and rolled her eyes, and continued on her business. She walked from aisle to aisle getting the vital ingredients for her dish. "_Where're the hell is that girl?_" she asked herself after about ten minutes. She kept walking for awhile longer, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young red head, all while feeling like she was being watched. Shego finally turned around to see if she could spot anyone that might be following her, and there was Kim standing a few inches away from her with a huge grin.

She was startled, obviously not expecting her 'watcher' to be so close to her. "How long have you been following me?"

"Mmm… I'd say about five minutes" she answered while shuffling something behind her back.

"Right. So, what's that behind your back?"

"Uh… nothing?"

"Sure doesn't sound like 'nothing'. Let's see it" the older woman demanded while holding out her hand.

"No… it's okay"

"Kim…"

"Fine…" she said as she placed a medium sized bag in Shego's hand.

"cookies… what did I tell you?"

"To get something healthy"

"And is this healthy?"

"Kinda"

"No. No it's not… go get something else"

"Please let me take them! I'll never ask for cookies again!!!"

"No… and stop yelling, people are staring. I don't want anyone recognizing me… you know that"

"Just take them… please. I'll shut up, I promise!"

"No"

"Pretty please?" Kim began to use her puppy dog pout once again, but Shego heard a familiar voice behind her. She slowly turned her head backwards, praying it wasn't who she though it was. "_Hego! That bastard!_"

"We're leaving" the older woman stated with a nervous look in her eye as she looked back at the red head.

"Wait? What?"

"Now" she said as she retreated into the nearest aisle and started to walk briskly towards the checkout line.

Kim looked around and saw a tall muscular man, a tall skinny man, and two twins that were much younger than the two men. "_Wait… aren't those…_" Kim looked back at Shego with a puzzling look, but Shego was at the end of the aisle by the time she saw her.

Kim jogged the small distance between herself and Shego, when she finally caught up to her she asked "What the hell was that all about? Weren't those your brothers?"

"Yes…they were my brothers…" she finally answered after when she got in the checkout line.

"Then why'd you run off? I thought you wanted to see them"

"Yeah… but Hego wasn't included when I said that"

"Still… you should've said 'hi' to at least let them know how you were doing…"

"Like I said, Hego wasn't included. I never want to see that dam fuck face ever again" she answered with her teeth clenched.

"Oh… strong choice of words…"

"Kimmie…" she sighed " I already told you that he BETRAYED me… he wouldn't even help his own flesh and blood"

"The lines moving" she pointed out as Shego scowled. "Anyways, maybe I would understand more if I knew I bit more about your past. I mean you already know who my parents are and a lot more of my life in Middleton… and what do I know? Practically nothing compared to what you know! Ever since the first day I met you, you really haven't talked much of your past"

"Kimmie… you have to understand that I hate recalling my past. They weren't the best years after my life… especially the ones after the meteor… you wouldn't understand"

"Then help me understand…"

"Look Kimmie, this isn't the best place to talk about this… someday I will tell you…"

"When?"

"Someday soon okay?"

"How soon?"

"Damn it Kimmie! Soon enough…"

"Okay… we're next… I'll buy"

"Why?"

" Because you're cooking"

"Fair enough… I guess. Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Shego was expecting the ride back to the campus to be awkward after their little discussion, but it wasn't. Kim went on chatting away and acting like her childish self like the discussion never happened. During the first few minuets of the car ride, Kim ate all the cookies in the bag before Shego could even ask for some.

"Hey Shego?" the young red head asked while there was a red light.

"Hmm?"

"What ever happened to your little rabbit you mentioned earlier?"

"I ended up over feeding it… and it died"

Kim swallowed hard "Oh…"

She chuckled "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious… you won't over feed me will you?"

"Maybe…"

Kim swallowed hard again while Shego only smiled faintly.

---(Cooking Class)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On entering the class, Shego greeted her teacher and introduced Kim to him. Once that was done Shego quickly went into the kitchen with Kim right behind her and got to work. Kim only watched in amazement at how fast Shego worked, it looked like she had been making enchiladas all her life. Once they were in the oven, Shego walked over and stood next to Kim who was leaning on a table.

"Wow…" was all the red head managed to say.

Shego grinned "What?"

"That was fast…"

"Mmm… I think I've done better"

"Wow…"

Shego sighed and handed Kim some money. "Huh? What's this for?"

"Go buy us some drinks while I wait for them to be done"

"Umm… okay…"

"Well go… they're going to be done soon"

"Alright already… I'm going" she said as she pushed herself off the table and began walking to the door.

"Hurry…" she said with a smile, if only to pressure Kim more.

Kim just lifted up her arm to wave and kept waking to the door. Once she was out the door she began looking for vending machines. She looked everywhere in the building but no machines were to be found "_You'd think they'd have vending machines in a building where a lot of cooking is involved_". She eventually wandered into a courtyard like area and saw many machines lined up, all filled with goodies to buy. She quickly made her purchases and ran back to the room.

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry, I couldn't find any machines in the building. So I had to wander around until I could find some. Why don't they have any machines in this building?"

"Beats me. What'd you buy?"

"Juice…" she said as she placed two canned juices on top of the table.

"Good choice… well c'mon, lets go get some before they get cold. I took them out a few minutes ago, so they should be cool enough to eat now…"

Kim grabbed the cans and placed them on a table, then followed Shego back into the kitchen.

The two young women grabbed a plate each, served themselves, and went to go sit at the table. Kim put in half an enchilada in her mouth, she opened her mouth wide and began fanning inside with her eyes all watery.

"Ther stil tho haut!" she chewed it quickly and swallowed it "You said they were cool…"

"No, I said they should be cool enough… I never said they were"

"You should have said that earlier…"

"You should have listened better"

"Not cool Shego" she retorted while eating another piece, but blowing on it first. "These are great!" she said after taking a few more bites.

"Doy, I made them" she answered while smirking.

Kim smirked "Don't flatter yourself"

"I have a reason too"

Kim just rolled her eyes and went back to paying her full attention to the plate in front of her. Shego stop eating for a second and her eyes drifted to the young red head eating in front of her. She stared in amazement at her, as if Kim was the most beautiful thing on Earth. A lazy smile spread on her face, she wasn't sure how long she stared at Kim eat, it could've been seconds, or even minutes.

Kim looked up from her plate and saw Shego smiling faintly "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Uhh… what?" she asked while blushing as she snapped back to reality.

Kim saw Shego's blush and began blushing herself "W-what's so funny?" she repeated.

Shego was about to answer when the teacher called the attention of a group of girls that were sitting on a table "Excuse me ladies, but tables are for glasses, not asses" everyone in the room chuckled and Shego decided to use that time to think of something to change the subject.

"Hey Kimmie?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do when we're done eating?"

"I dunno… what do you want to do?"

"Want to go to The Underground and stop by Club Banana and see if Monique can get us some discounts?"

"Yeah! Good idea, I haven't bought anything in awhile…"

"Same here, we better hurry and finish then…"

"Why?"

"Well Monique gets off at three today doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Doy… and she calls you her best friend"

"What time is it now?"

Shego took out her phone and opened it "Uhh… almost two . By the time we finish, clean up, and get to The Underground, and walk to Club Banana I'll say it'll be past two-thirty"

Kim instantly began eating faster and Shego only chuckled. The rest of the time they ate was spent in silence between them, with only the chatter of people to be heard in the background. They quickly cleaned up their mess when they finished and left to go shopping.

---(The Underground)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… walking down stairs when your full is tiring" the red head commented once they reached The Underground and began walking to Club Banana.

"You should have never eaten that third plate…"

"But they were so good!'

"Can't complain about that"

"So when are you making me more food?"

"Eventually"

Kim pouted "That's not good enough"

"Well, you'll have to live with that for now"

"Fine. But you better cook again"

"I will… well we're here. Lets take a look before Monique gets off work"

" 'Kay"

As soon as Kim and Shego entered the store they were greeted by Monique "Hey you two!"

"Hey yourself…"

"Hey Monique, so you got anything new? Huh? Huh?"

"Nope, work has been slow as hell lately"

"Any idea when you're getting anything?"

"Nope. Hey you girls have lunch yet?"

"No…"

"Great! Then we should go get some, let me just go tell my supervisor I'll be leaving a little early"

"Wait, Monique"

"Just a minute Shego…" she said as she walked into the back of the room and left them standing at the entrance of the shop.

"Now what? We already ate I'm far from hungry"

"We could get a smoothie"

"I thought you were full"

"I… have… I have a high metabolism! Yep that's it"

"I swear Kimmie… you can never be sated"

"I'm a growing girl, what can I say?"

"Yeah… a growing girl that'll be growing sideways pretty soon"

"Not true! That's why I have you to spar with me and feed me nutritious food"

"You depend too much on me…"

"Well you did say I was like a little pet"

"True. So you're going to tell Monique we already ate right?"

"I guess… can I still get a smoothie?"

"Sure"

"Okay you two, lets go"

"Umm… Monique?"

"Yes Kim"

"Shego and me aren't hungry, but we'll still go with you… we'll get some smoothies to accompany you"

"I though you haven't had lunch yet"

Shego sighed "We haven't. We just breakfast a little while ago"

"Barely? What time did you get up?"

"Close to noon"

"Damn! What the hell were you two doing all night?"

"Homework… what else would we be doing? Monique you sick-o"

"Shut up Kim. We'll I guess we should get going huh?"

"Yeah" Shego answered as they all began walking out the door.

---(Food Court)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go buy something, see you guys in a few" Monique said as she walked away from her friends.

"Hey Kimmie, go get us a table while go buy is some smoothies"

"Okay"

"You want the usual right?"

"Yeah"

"_Since when does Shego call Kim 'Kimmie'?_" Monique thought as she overheard them as she walked away. "_Kim sure got along great with Shego from the start… faster than with most People. It's like they're a couple- could they? Nah… Kim would tell me, we tell each other everything. But, she has never shown any interest in girls… or guys. What if she's bisexual?" _Monique pondered over that question for awhile.

"_Would you still accept her?_" her mind asked her.

"Of course I would!" she yelled, which she caused attention to herself. People turned their heads in her direction and looked at her funny. She chuckled nervously "Hah… Bluetooth" she said as she pointed to her right ear and silently thanked whatever made her wear her hair down today. Everyone just shrugged it off and went about their business again, "…but Bonnie might be a different story" she muttered under her breath.

Monique bought her food and went off to look for Kim and Shego. She spotted them sitting in front of each other in a corner, talking and smiling. "_One thing's for sure… they have one strange relationship. I'll have to do some investigating…" _she told her self and smiled. She took a seat next to Kim and began eating.

"Hey Monique, Where's Bonnie?" the red head asked after awhile.

"Good question… I don't know"

"We should do something later on… in the evening, and with Bonnie included"

"Like what?"

"Like… go out to eat, in a restaurant!" she said grinning.

"Jesus Kimmie…" Shego said with a sigh.

"What? We haven't been out to eat in a real restaurant in a long time…"

"Sounds good" Monique said "I'll tell Bonnie. Any idea where to go?"

"Uhh… Shego? You lived in this city way more than us…"

"Well I do know of this really nice Mexican restaurant called 'La Mexicana'…"

"Do they serve enchiladas!?"

"Yes…"

"Then we'll go there!"

"Alright… now that that's settled, where do Bonnie and I meet you two?"

"Meet us at our dorm… at seven-ish?" Shego asked Monique.

"Yeah, I'll give you two a call when we're heading down to your dorm"

"Deal…"

---(Somewhere in the Pacific)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you got a permanent lock on Kim Possible and Shego?"

"Affirmative"

"Excellent, soon enough I will have the plasma wielding one under my control, and I will rule the world!"

"What about Kim Possible?"

"Why, I'll keep her as a souvenir to my success! Now then, I want you to keep Kim Possible and Shego under surveillance at all times when they are in public"

"Yes sir!"

"One question sir…"

"What?"

"Why not keep them under surveillance twenty-four seven?"

"Because I just wish to know where they are at so they don't get lost for when they'll be needed, not get a striptease!"

"Understood"

"Now my henchmen, go back to work!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm finally done with chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to finish --'. My grandpa has been in and out of the hospital and I've been having to pull all nighters to take care of him… very stressful. I also had to make a few modifications to the plot… again. Shego still seems to be the one that is the most OCC, it's so hard to capture her character and the title is very original.. I know… but the next chapter will be about the rest of the night that they have planned out along with some other events. Keep the reviews comin' they really help! Thanks!!! J


	5. Chapter 5: FOOD part II

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

NOTE: Well folks, in this chapter there shall be characters speaking Spanish! But not to worry, a lot of it isn't going to be spoken nor anything important! But if you have questions I will try to respond ASAP. I was originally going to add translations on the sides, but it seemed like it would be very confusing… You can try using a translator, but I'm not sure if it will work too well since it will translate it more formally than what I'm using it.

---(Shego and Kim's Dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an about an hour before the ladies had their outing and Shego was undressing in the bathroom to take a quick shower. While on the other side of the door, Kim was undressing to change into some clean clothes.

"Princess?"

Kim had her back to the bathroom door and was dressed only in her panties and bra. "Yeah?" She asked with a cranked eyebrow from how close Shego's voice sounded.

"Mind if I use your shampoo? I'm all out…"

Kim turned around, her eyes widen and her face turned beet red when she saw Shego poking her head out from the door "Uh…"

"It's a yes or no question Princess.. it can't get any simpler"

"Why didn't you tell me you were there!?" Kim asked as she grabbed the bed sheet and covered herself with it.

"Why?" she asked, confused by Kim's outburst.

"What do you mean 'why'!?"

"I'm serious Princess…"

"Well, if you haven't noticed… which I'm sure you did, I'm practically naked!"

Shego laughed a little and hit her forehead on the doorframe, she sighed "Princess, we've been living together for more that a month…" She turned her head to look at Kim with a smirk "And we've both established that we're both females… right?"

"Y-yes… so?"

"Okay, so since we're both girls… neither of us shouldn't have anything that the other one doesn't have right?"

"Yes… so?"

"Never mind. You're so damn modest Princess, we should change that… well, since I already got my eye candy, would you like some?" she asked smirking even more.

"SHEGO! Just use my shampoo and take a shower!"

"Okay, okay… I was just being fair" she said as she closed the door.

Kim sighed and quickly changed into her clothes in case Shego decided to do an encore appearance. But deep within her mind, her subconscious self wished she said yes to Shego's last question. She remade the bed and laid on her stomach on it, then called her brothers via the Kimmunicator to keep herself busy while Shego finished up

"Hello?"

"Hey Jim" she greeted

"Oh, hey Kim! Hold on, let me turn on the screen…" a few beeping noises were heard and Jim's face appeared on the screen of Kim's Kimmunicator. "Sorry, so what's up?"

"Not much, you? Oh, where's Tim?"

"He's in the garage… working on the schematics of a rocket we want to built"

"What about mom and dad?"

"They're out to dinner"

"And you two are home alone? Unsupervised?"

"Pretty much"

"Wow… I guess you two have been behaving! So has Drakken been behaving too?"

"Actually, yes he has. We haven't heard from him in awhile"

"That's strange, Drakken is always trying to take over the world…"

The siblings kept talking for awhile, that is until they were interrupted by Shego. She came out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower with only a towel covering her. Then stood next to Kim, and in Jim's eye view. "Princess, do you know where I left my shirt?"

Kim blushed and sucked on her teeth, she wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed of seeing Shego almost naked, or her brother finding out her roommate called her 'Princess'. "Shego! I swear you do this on purpose!"

"What? There's no one around- oh" she said as Kim faced her Kimmunicator in Shego's direction, Shego blushed a little and smiled.

"Your shirt's on the couch" she said as she pointed in the direction of the couch.

"Thanks. I'll go change now…"

"Please and thank you"

"Who was that?" Jim asked once he heard a door close, which was the bathroom door.

"My roommate"

"Wow… she's hot"

"Tell me abo- whatever you say Jim… say, I haven't introduced her to you two have I?" she asked her brother, slightly panicked from her not so subtle confession. "_What the hell Kim? What were you about to say? 'Tell me about it'? Oh boy… well nice save anyways…_" she thought nervously.

"No, no you haven't…." he said, seemingto miss Kim's pet name and her little confession.

"I might introduce, someday then…" she said with a sigh "_Good, looks like he missed it… I am SO thankful to his hormones right now…_"she then thought while calming down a little.

"Why not now? We could show her our rockets!"

"Trust me, she won't be interested… I would know"

"You just don't want me to meet her, that's all…"

"Whatever… look I gotta go okay? Me and the girls are going out and I haven't finished getting ready"

"Okay…"

"Say hi to mom, dad, and Tim for me 'kay?"

"Yeah, buh-bye Pwincess"

"You little-"

Jim flashed her a goofy smile "Bye Kim!" was all he said and turned off his Kimmunicator. Kim glared at the black screen for awhile, as if expecting her brother to call back and taunt her even more. She then switched her position and laid on her back while putting her hands behind her head, and looked at the ceiling and let her thoughts overtake her.

"_Dammit! Jim knows about my pet name… and to top it off I blurted out that I think Shego is-_" she released slight gasp and her eyes shot open "_So what if I do think Shego is hot? I mean a lot of girls think other girls are pretty right!?_" she sighed and closed her eyes "Yeah… that's very common…" she muttered under her breath.

"_Your in denial…_" her mind told her.

"Am not!" she yelled, then shot her head forward and looked at the door while hoping Shego didn't hear her, which she didn't. She went back to her previous position and sighed once more "_It's just like how I think Monique and Bonnie are pretty… yeah that's it… I bet they think the same thing about me, and each other_" she smiled to herself, confirmed with the answer she gave herself and disregarded her internal conversation for the time being. After all, she did come up with a reasonable answer right?

"Princess!"

"Huh?… what? And why are you yelling at me?"

"BECAUSE for the hundredth time, get your shoes and jacket on! Monique called me and said they're on their way"

"When did she call? I didn't hear the phone… much less hear you come out of the bathroom…"

"Hmm… maybe because you were daydreaming while I called you several times to finish getting ready"

"Oh, so now it's 'several' and not a hundred?"

"You know what I mean, don't forget your jacket"

"Why? I'll be fine…" she asked as she put her shoes on "Oh and for the time being, it wasn't daydreaming… it was… evening… dreaming, yeah"

"Mmm-hmm…" she answered, not paying attention to Kim's last comment as she grabbed their jackets from the closet. "And yes, you're putting your jacket on. I've been living in this area my entire life, I think I know how the climate is. Beside, remember what happened earlier?" she said as she tossed Kim her jacket.

"Fiiine" she answered with a bored face and began to put her jacket on. "So Bonnie's also coming along?"

"Yeah…" she answered with a disgusted face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh, it's something all right, tell me"

"It's nothing… really"

"You're so enigmatic most of the time, it's got to stop" the young red head said in a serious tone while looking at Shego in the eyes.

Shego sighed "Someday, it will" she replied while looking away "…someday…"

Kim was about to ask another question when there was a knock at the door "I'll get it…" she said as she looked at the door then back at Shego with sincere eyes.

"Right, let me get my keys and money and I'll meet you out in the hall…" she said as she turned quickly away, hating herself for hurting Kim.

"Okay…" she answered as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Kim!" Monique said as she hugged Kim

"Hey!" she said with a big grin as she hugged Monique, then Bonnie.

"So how you been Kimmie?" Bonnie asked.

"Good… good"

"So is she comin'?" Bonnie asked as she jerked her thumb in the direction of the door.

"Yes, SHEGO is coming, she's just getting her keys"

"Right, so where are we going again?"

"La Mexicana" Shego answered as she exited the room and made sure the door was locked.

"So should we get going?" Monique asked the group.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Kim answered as she began walking towards the stairs to head over to the parking lot. Once they exited the building, a rush of cold brisk air assaulted the women. "Wow… it sure gets cold…"

"No duh" Shego said in a mocking tone while smirking. Kim only glared at her and gave her a small friendly push away from her, while Shego returned fire once she regained her balanced. Kim let out a small yelp since she wasn't expecting it, and because it was a stronger push.

"Cheater! You pushed me twice as hard!!!" she said while pointing at Shego.

"Me? A cheater? Never…" she said while smiling. Monique only smiled at how unusual the two were acting, while Bonnie just frowned and took out her cell phone to toy with it to look like she was busy doing something else

"So, are we going in one car or two?" Monique asked Shego as they neared the parking lot.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you guys that, that is, until little miss 'cheater' started war" she said while looking and pointing at Kim, while Kim only stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyways…" she started, looking back at Monique "We can all go in my car if you want, or go in two cars. But it's probably best if we go in one, since it is Saturday night… and the streets tend to be full in the area we're going to…"

Monique thought about it for a few seconds "Then we'll all go in your car, okay with you Bonnie?"

"Whatever" she answered, obviously pretending to be distracted by her phone.

Monique gave Bonnie 'the eye' for a few seconds, hoping she would look in her direction, but Bonnie didn't give her that satisfaction "So then it's settled, we'll go in your car Shego"

"Alright then-"

"Yesss! Shotgun!" yelled the red head while raising her right arm high above her head.

"Calm down Kimmie, where not even at the car yet…"

"But you're your car is so awesome…"

"Well, I can't argue with that…"

"Exactly"

The rest or the remaining distance left for them to walk, was in silence while they took in the brisk weather. Once they all got inside car, Bonnie sat behind Kim and Monique behind Shego. Bonnie sulked in her seat and looked out he window while scowling. Kim began chatting with Shego, and Monique took a quick glance at Bonnie, she moved her head from side to side and took out her cell phone.

"So are you sure they sell enchiladas there?"

"Yes Kimmie, hundredth time I'm sure. I use to go there all the time on the weekends, just not recently" she said in a annoyed tone "_One good thing about Kim, she's so easy to talk and get along with…_" she thought with a smile.

"There you go again, overdoing everything-" she said as she looked over at Shego "What you smiling at?"

"Nothing… why? Can't I just smile?"

"No. You're not the type that smiles at 'nothing'… so what is it?"

"Oh, so now I have a type?" she countered.

"Yes, you seem to be the mysterious and reserved type more often that not. Now then, stop asking a question from my question, and stop changing the subject. What were you smiling at!?"

"But see, with you and I asking a question… the questions cancel each other out, thus we no longer have a question… much less an answer because we have no question to start with" she answered while pointing a finger at Kim as if lecturing her.

"What? Stop making up these senseless ideas and tell me what you were smiling at!"

"Jesus Kim, stop distracting me! Can't you see I'm driving!?"

"_I swear those two are a couple! Or… they could work it out to be one. They're always teasing each other, and Shego is never this mellow during class. Only when she's with Kim, well from what I've seen anyways… and Shego is the only person that Kim seems to have been pursuing ever since we arrived at Go City. I should ask Kim about her relationship with Shego sometime soon_" Monique thought as she put her phone away.

Kim and Shego continued their bickering up in front, and Monique decided to join in. While Bonnie's phone vibrated and let out a low beep to notify her that she got a text message. She opened the message, it was from Monique. 'If u came 2 not have fun, why come at all?' was what the message read. "_Because Kimmie's getting way too chummy way to quick with Shego, that's why!_" Bonnie thought as she closed her phone and went back to looking out the window.

---(La Mexicana)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-READ 'NOTE' AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T-

Once the girls got to the restaurant, they quickly went inside to get out of the biting cold. The inside was pretty spacious with close to dim lighting that added a romantic/friendly atmosphere, the only real 'light' was at the entrance of the restaurant where you would be greeted. There was a small fire ablaze in a fireplace near the entrance, where two men stand waiting to greet you. One standing behind a podium with menus at hand, and the other standing near the door.

"Shego?" asked the first man once they were all inside.

"Enrique! que onda?" she said with a smile and hugged that man that addressed her. Enrique was tall, slim, and muscular. He was much younger that the one behind the podium, but slightly older that Shego. His black pants and shoes, and white top gave away that he was a waiter.

"Nada, que milagro que te dejas mirar! Ha sido meses desde que veniste" he said while moving some long locks of dark brown hair from his face to behind his ears, enhancing his facial features even more. His face was long and cleanly shaven, his brown eyes seemed to intensify when the light hit them.

"_Wow he's hot…_" was all that Bonnie and Monique were thinking at the moment. While Kim on the other hand, eyed Shego and Enrique suspiciously.

"Pues, con la escuela, y tarea… no me deja mucho tiempo para salir y divertirme como antes. Y mucho mas meno con mis nuevas amigas que conocí alla en la universidad"

"Que bueno. Pues, me vas a introducir a tus amigas?"

"Sí, dame un momentito para saludar a tu papa. Oh, y por favor habla en inglés para que mis amigas se sientan mas comodas" she said as she walked over to the man behind the podium.

"Bueno, así será" he said as he walked over to the podium and grabbed four menus.

"Arturo, es un placer verte otra vez…" Shego said as she shook the older man's hand. He was a stout man in his late forties. He was short and had gray hair here and there. He had short hair and a round face, that was also cleanly shaven.

"You too Shego!" He said with a strong accent as he unexpectedly pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" she said as she separated from Arturo and walked over to stand by Kim. "Enrique… Arturo…" she looked at them "These are my friends…"

"_What!? We've hardly talked! I'm not your friend… but if it helps me getting to know Enrique…"_

"… Kim, Monique, and Bonnie" she said as she pointed to all three of them. "And this is Enrique and that's Arturo, Enrique's father" she said as she pointed at them, while they waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Enrique said, also with an accent, but not as strong as his father's. He shook all three of their hands, while smiling.

"_Mmm-mmm, I'm lovin' that smile!_"

"Well then ladies, should we get to dinner?" Arturo asked as he went up to them and then took his turn in shaking their hands.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Kim stated once again.

"Well then, follow me" Enrique said as he lead them deeper into the restaurant, he walked by Shego's side to let her guide them to where they would sit. They ended up going to a corner in the back of the restaurant, where there wasn't a lot people. "Same place as usual, eh Shego?"

She sighed "Yes, old habits die hard…" she said with a grin.

Monique sat next to Shego, and Kim next to Bonnie, while also in front of Shego. Enrique gave them each a menu and asked what they would like to drink, he took their order and went to the kitchen to get them. They looked through the menus while their drinks arrived, well everyone except Shego, since she already knew what she was getting.

"Are chicken enchiladas good?" Kim asked Shego after a moment.

"Damn right they are"

"What about the beef ones?"

"Same as the chicken ones…"

"What do you recommend?"

"Hmm…" she thought while putting her hand on her chin "Both" she finally answered after awhile.

"Your not helping at all…"

"Well then I don't know. Just ask Enrique to get you one of each"

"But I want more than one" Kim said in a whiny voice.

"Well order more than one-"

"Why aren't you looking at the menu?"

"Because I already know what I'm getting…"

"And that is?"

"Chilaquiles, they're friend corn tortilla chips in enchilada sauce, melted cheese, and sour cream"

"Those sound good" Monique said "I think I'll get that"

"Good choice" Shego sighed inwardly and looked at Bonnie "What about you?"

"Tacos" she answered plainly.

"Tacos?" Kim asked with a disgusted face.

"Yes, tacos. What's so bad about it Kimmie?"

"They're so generic… get something different"

"No, tacos are fine. With some rice and beans, it'll be good enough for me"

At that point Enrique came and gave them their drinks, and also took their orders. He was about to go back to the kitchen to drop off their order to the cooks, but Bonnie asked where the bathroom was at. Enrique offered to escort her there, much to Bonnie's delight. So Monique decided to tag along, leaving Kim and Shego alone at the table.

"So…" Kim started.

"So what?"

"What was all that with you and Enrique when we got here?"

"Why? Jealous?" she asked with a sly grin.

"NO!" she answered, too quickly for her own good.

"Why are you blushing then?" she asked, amused at how flustered Kim become in a matter of seconds.

Kim settled down a bit "Shut up, I'm just curious… yeah, that's it" she answered back, mumbling the last part as if trying to convince herself more than Shego.

Shego arched an eyebrow, confused at Kim's change of persona "Right, anyways… I was just happy to see him. I haven't seen him in a long time, he's like the older brother I never had"

"Oh… so you two were never… y'know, boyfriend girlfriend?" she asked with her head was down, to avoid eye contact.

"_So… she IS jealous, but she won't admit it to herself_" She chuckled "No… didn't you hear me? He's like my brother, him and I being an item would seem like incest to us…"

"Oh… right… kinda like me and Ron?"

"Yeah I guess… even though I haven't really met Ron… only seen him when you two were on TV"

"Then next time he calls me up on my Kimmunicator I'll introduce you two…" she began to say monotonically while playing with her hands "But it might be awhile, he says his training is getting harder… He's in Japan y'know, I miss him a lot sometimes… It would've been nice if he came to GU too, it would've have been very easy to keep in touch, instead of waiting for him to call me since I can't call him. We were the best of friends back then, always going everywhere and doing things together. But two of my best friends are here with me… well three now, counting you… so it's okay" she said as she looked up at Shego.

Shego looked at Kim with a surprised expression, she wasn't expecting that kind of declaration from Kim, well at least not this early "You ramble a lot Kimmie…" she swallowed hard and thought of what to say next, she had to say the right thing so he wouldn't hurt Kim who seemed to be acting very strange "… so you think of me as one of your best friends huh?"

"Yeah… is that bad?"

"N-no, it's just that I think of you as one of my best friends too… you're actually one of the few friends I've ever had…" she said as her expression softened "_What the fuck am I doing?! This isn't me!_" she thought.

"_Or is it?_" her mind asked "_Could this be the real you on the inside… the 'you' that you keep hidden from everyone except Kim… why is that?_" Shego clenched her hands under the table, angered at her subliminal self.

Kim smiled, relieved that Shego thought the same "What about Monique and Bonnie?"

"Monique too… but I can't say the same about Bonnie…" she regained her composure a moment later "I need a drink…" she said while looking away from Kim to see if Enrique was in eyesight.

"But you already have one right there" she said as she pointed to the glass full of soda in font of Shego.

"Not that kind of drink…"

"Then what other kind of drink are you talking about?" she asked, not hiding her confusion.

She looked at Kim and smirked "Kimmie… Kimmie… Kimmie…." she said while chuckling and moving her head sideways.

"What?"

"You're so innocent, in which I'm warning you now… you won't stay for long. And I mean I need a drink, with liquor"

"Like beer?"

"Yes, like beer. Except I don't want a beer…"

"Oh… I see, you mean like a daiquiri or something?"

"Yes… but in this case I want a piña colada. I swear… you can be so dimwitted at times"

"I'm in weekend mode okay?" she said as she glared at Shego "Besides, aren't you underage to drink?"

"Yes, but Enrique can pull a few strings for me… he's done it before. Besides, I have you to drive me back safe to our dorm, I'm pretty sure you won't drink… or am I wrong?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, you're right… but Monique might be a different story…"

"Is that so? So I guess little Kimmie here is a semi-bad girl after all, I guess I'll wait until Monique comes back to ask her"

"I'll take that as a compliment…" she said sarcastically.

Shego reached into her pants pocket and grabbed something "Here" she said as she held out a closed hand towards Kim. Kim looked at Shego's eyes, then at her hand, afraid of what Shego might be offering her.

"What is it?"

"Just put your hand out"

Kim did what she was told and put out an open hand under Shego's closed one. She closed her eyes, and felt something light fall in her hand with a jingle. "Your car keys?" she asked as she reopened her eyes "Why?"

"Because I'm a really weak drinker, one or two will have me buzzing all night long. You're the only one I trust to drive my car… not even Enrique has that privilege"

"I am so honored…" she said in mock enthusiasm as she put they keys inside a pocket of her cargo pants.

"You should be…" she said as she looked around to see if she could spot Enrique, but instead she saw Monique and Bonnie returning from the bathroom. "Here come your friends"

"They're your friends too y'know… it might not seem like it, but they are… so you might as well stop trying to ignore that fact"

"Nah… I choose to ignore it" she said coolly, and remaining silent while Monique and Bonnie returned to the table. "Hey Monique, I'm going to get a piña colada… you want something?"

"Are you serious? Hell yeah I'll take one too!" she said as she looked over at Bonnie.

"You're only having one" Bonnie stated at she held up her index finger.

"Aww c'mon Bonnie… How about one and a half, you and me can share the second one"

Bonnie thought about it for a moment, moving her eyes toward the ceiling as she did "Alright… I guess I'll take one too"

"That's the spirit! Does that mean I can get two?"

"Maybe…"

"You're no fun…"

"Great. Just great. That means I'm going to be stuck driving all you drunkies back to school?"

"At least we know we're in good hands" Shego said as she smirked.

Enrique arrived a few moments later with some chips and salsa. He asked if they needed anything else, in which Shego motioned for Enrique to lean in closer to the table so they could whisper and avoid any eavesdroppers "What is it Shego?" he asked, but knowing much to well what she wanted.

"You know what I want… bring us three not-so-virgin piña coladas" she said as she held up three fingers.

"Very well" he said with a smile "You're lucky the manager isn't in tonight… but one of you will be sober to drive… correct?"

"Yes Enrique, I'm a responsible drinker… remember? Kimmie here is going to drive us back, right Kim?"

"Sure…" she said nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders. "Do you have any smoothies?" she asked.

"Yes we do, what kind would you like?"

"Hmm… strawberry banana?"

"Very good" he said as he rose from his position "Alright ladies, I'll be back soon with your drinks" he said and then walked away.

"You three are bad influence on me…" the red head said while pouting.

The group chatted for awhile and ate chips with salsa, Enrique returned awhile later with their drinks "Here you are…" he said as he placed the drinks in front of whomever it belonged to "I'll be right back, your food is almost ready" he announced and went back to the kitchen.

"Here Kimmie, take a swig" Shego said as she pushed her glass over to Kim.

"N-no I'm ok… really" she said as she pushed it back.

"Stop being so modest and try some, it's not going to affect you in any way by just tasting it… c'mon, I insist"

"Fine…" she said as she took a small sip "Happy?"

"Very… so, did you like it?"

"Not really… the rum leaves a very bad after taste"

"…so modest…" Shego muttered under her breath, and guzzled down some more of her piña colada.

Minutes later Enrique returned with their food. Kim ended up getting two cheese, two beef, and two chicken enchiladas. He placed the plates they whoever it belonged to, and once more asked if they needed anything. Shego and Monique order another piña colada, while Bonnie decided that she already had enough.

An hour into their evening, Shego and Monique got into a contest to see who could drink the most piña coladas. Enrique noticed Shego and Monique's eyes were glassy and were quieter than when they arrived and he began to worry, so he started adding less rum after their third one. About two hours into their evening later, Monique held under her belt five piña coladas, while Shego only held three.

"Okay, that's it ladies…" Bonnie said as she clapped her hands "You two have had enough"

"Noh… I can… I can … I can still beats her. Jus gimme a… a few more minutes…" Shego protested as she swayed slightly in her seat.

"No Shego, no you can't. We have to go… c'mon" Kim said as she rose form her seat and walked over to Shego. Shego refused to get up and Kim handed Bonnie some money "Here… go pay our bill while I try to get these two ready, oh and ask Enrique if he can come help us"

"My pleasure…" she said as she walked away.

"Princess?…" Shego muttered under her breath.

"What?" Kim hissed while blushing, glad that Monique was resting her head on the table.

"Have… have I ever tolds you… that… that… that I find youh attractivh?" she asked as she looked Kim in the eyes as her head swayed slightly.

Kim blushed even more and studied Shego's eyes for a second. Aside from the glassy look, they were soft and true, she couldn't find any falsity in them. "N-no… look Shego, are you feeling okay?" she asked, slightly concerned "_Note to self: Don't mention this to anyone and much less to Shego… EVER!_" she immediately thought, and promised to herself, hoping anything or anyone would never make her speak of this 'little' incident.

"Princess I'm… I'm fine! Jesus…" she said she attempted to get up from her seat, but was quickly stopped by Kim pushing her back down. "And your friendh Bunny, I don't like her very much…"

"Bunny? Oh! You must mean Bonnie, right?"

"Yeh…" she answered while nodding.

Bonnie returned moment later with Enrique at her side. They exited trough the side doors so none of the guests would see the girls current condition. Enrique helped Kim and Monique strap on seat belts on the two intoxicated girls. They were put in the back of the car, where they hopefully wouldn't cause any more trouble than they already had. Kim and Bonnie thanked Enrique for his assistance and got in the car to head back to their dorms, but not before promising to comeback again.

---(GU)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they all got out of the car, it was hell walking from the parking lot to building A. Monique and Shego kept arguing in slurred speech that the other cheated, they both had to be placed at opposite ends while Bonnie and Kim were in the middle. Once inside the building Kim and Bonnie bid each other goodbye and went to their rooms.

Kim staggered with a slightly taller Shego over to the couch, with Shego helping by half dragging herself. She sat Shego down on the couch, who had her eyes half open, looking at nothing in particular. Kim decided it might be risky leaving Shego unattended, so she got the blanket off the bed, turned on the bathroom light, and went to sit next to her while wrapping the blanket around them. Kim leaned into Shego, while Shego in return slid an arm behind her to bring her closer. Kim's heart fluttered from Shego's unexpected gesture, but she calmed down as soon as she the felt warmth radiating off Shego.

"Princess?" she asked drunkenly after what seemed like hours to Kim.

"Yeah?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Wh-… what… what are you doin?"

"Taking care of you… now shush and go to sleep" she answered as she groggily moved her head to Shego's shoulder.

"But I'm not sleepyh… I need bathroom… I'll be backh" she said as she quickly got up and staggered to the bathroom.

Kim let out a surprised yelp and almost fell to the floor "Leave the light on when you're done…" she said once she sat on the couch again, wrapping the blanket around to stop the cold from attacking her warm body.

Minutes later Shego returned, but forgot to leave the light on, leaving the whole room in complete darkness, and miraculously was able to make it back to the couch and sit in her previous place. Kim once again wrapped the blanket around them and leaned on Shego once more. But this time Kim leaned on her more, and Shego once more slid an arm behind Kim and pulled her closer than the last time, her hand resting on the young red head's waist, who didn't seem to mind it being there. Her breathing was slightly labored from her current condition. Kim could faintly smell cinnamon off of Shego from the piña coladas, she breathed it deep, which seemed intoxicating and caused her to get drowsier by the minute. They both remained quiet, and ended up going to sleep.

Sometime during the night Kim dozily slid her own arm behind Shego to get more comfortable, resting her head somewhat above Shego's breasts. That action caused Shego to rouse, but she was still unaware of the embrace they were currently in.

"Princess?" Shego asked, but received no answer. "Princess… you awake?" she asked once more.

"Shego Honey… go back to sleep" she said sleepily failing to catch her little slip, and burying her face deeper into Shego in hopes of Shego remaining quiet.

"I don't wan anih honey… myy headh hurts soo much…"

"From all that liquor you drank… go back to sleep" Kim said with her eyes closed, struggling to keep conscious.

Shego was determined to resist going back to sleep for as long as possible, but she wasn't sure why she wanted to that. It might've been the rum that was doing that for all she knew, but she continued to ramble on, much of it incoherent. Kim would only do a small nod or mumble something when she thought Shego had asked her a question. She wasn't paying much attention to Shego, so she drifted off back to sleep a few minutes later and left Shego talking nonsense to herself.

---(Shego and Kim's Dorm; Morning)---------------------------------------------------------------

The very next morning Shego woke up early, even earlier than Kim, she remained motionless for a moment not bothering to open her eyes. She instantly noticed three things. One, she had a major headache and it felt like her head was tearing apart, she needed aspirin now! Two, she had to pee very bad. And three, there was extra weight on her. She tried to get up, but soon found out that she couldn't with the extra weight. She removed the blanket and saw that Kim was practically sitting on her lap and had her head on her chest. She blushed and her heart started beating faster, she couldn't remember how she got into this awkward predicament in the first place, much less with her headache. She tensed up, trying not to move so Kim wouldn't wake up and find them in their current state. She sat there for awhile trying to repose herself as much as possible, then carefully gathered Kim in her arms.

"_Wow… this kid hardly weights at all!_" she thought as she slowly got up from the couch and laid Kim down. Once she finished with Kim she quickly tiptoed to the closet to grab some aspirin and a cup, then headed to the bathroom to do her business.

"_That was close… too close_" she thought once she was in the safety of the bathroom. "_But not that I was complaining… I was just surprised…_" she thought with a smirk while having a pensive expression "_I'm pretty sure Kimmie had no idea where or what she was sleeping on, so I guess I'll keep this to myself as my dirty little secret…._". She washed down two tablets with water, used the toilet, and then put the lid down and sat on it to ponder about last night. She sat there for an undetermined amount trying to recall any events, so far the last thing she remembered was Kim pushing her back down in her chair while blushing hard.

"Dammit… I can't remember anything… and I can't ask Kimmie what happened, not after all I remember is her blushing… I must've done or said something completely embarrassing, either about myself or her…" she muttered under her breath. She sighed and slumped down, while taking the pose of The Thinker. She stared sternly at the wall in front of her, as if expecting it to tell her all about last night's events. "This isn't getting me anywhere, I guess I'll take a shower and hopefully it'll clear my mind" she said after awhile.

She was taking a cold shower when she finally remembered, she got into a drinking contest with Monique. "Then what happened after that?" she leaned on the and let the water hit her for a few seconds "Let's see… then I remember Kim driving my car… and we sat on the couch and slept…I think… yeah, we did. Okay… then what?" she asked herself. She resumed showering herself and it all started to come back slowly at random, well only the parts when she was somewhat-conscious "Bathroom, right. I used it and then went back over with Kim, and then- wait… honey? Why am I remembering honey for- oh that's right… I think she called me Honey… oh Jesus"

When she finally finished showering, she wrapped a towel around herself and went out to the closet to get some clothes. Kim was still sleeping, exactly how Shego had left her. Shego had sighed and a small smile spread across her face, Kim was clutching the extra blanket in her arms as if holding on for dear life. "_I guess I'll have to ask Kimmie about last night sometime… once this damn headache is gone_" she thought to herself as she continued on her way to get some clothes.

---(GU Food Court)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since their little outing on Saturday, and Shego still hadn't asked Kim anything about it, which Kim found odd. It was about a week until Halloween and Kim still hasn't said anything about it to her friends. She wasn't really too sure herself what she was doing, she knew Bonnie and Monique were going to a party, but Shego didn't even mention anything about it.

It was a nice afternoon and Kim, Monique, and Bonnie were having a quick lunch before heading back to their classes. While Shego was no where to be found…

"So Kimmie, what are you doing for Halloween?" Bonnie asked.

"Umm… I don't know. I haven't asked Shego anything"

"Why are you going to ask her for? Just go partying with me and Monique! A lot of people are going y'know…"

"I don't know Bonnie, I'll see what Shego says. Besides I haven't even bought a costume or anything"

"So? Just dress up as anything…"

"Kim can do whatever she wants. If she wants to hang out with Shego, then let her… it's her life, not ours Bonnie. Right Kim?" Monique stated rater sternly.

"Yeah I guess…"

"Fine. But tell me this Kim, what's the real reason you don't want to go to the party?"

"I don't know Bonnie, I just don't feel like partying okay!?"

"Jeez Kim, I was just asking. You don't have to get all pissy"

"Whatever. Look I gotta go… I'll see you two later" she said as she got up, picked her trash up, and left.

"What's her problem?" Bonnie asked after awhile.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes…"

"You… you're her problem"

"Me? Why me?"

"You're always criticizing her about Shego… just let her be"

"Well, don't you see what she's doing?" she asked and waited for a moment expecting an answer from Monique, which she didn't get "She's ditching us for Shego, that's what she's doing!"

"So?… we're not the only friends she has Bonnie, nor the only friends she needs"

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because it's Kim's life. Didn't I already say that earlier? She knows what she's doing, she's not stupid, it might seem like it at times… but that's just how she is"

"Yes but-"

"No buts… not it's my turn…"

"Your turn? For what?"

"What's the real reason you don't like Shego?"

The question caught Bonnie off guard and she remained silent for a moment, picking out her words carefully "What?" she asked, only to stall.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter"

"Whatever…"

"Out with it Bonnie, I just want to know okay? Just in between you and me… anything you say won't be repeated" she said, Bonnie was silent and stared at her food "Is it still her skin?"

She sighed and nodded "Part of it… I mean it's green , she must've been involved in something illegal or something. Like drugs…"

"Highly doubtful… she would have been in jail, it's kinda hard not to notice a green woman walking around…it's more likely it's just a birth defect, so what's the rest of it?"

"Have you seen the news lately?"

"No… I haven't seen the news at all since we came here back in August. Why?"

"I got up late one night a few weeks ago, I couldn't go back to sleep… so I went to the kitchen to watch some TV, no one was there and all the lights were off… so I had to turn them on myself. So I just decided to watch the news to see what was going on in the world…"

"And?"

"Well Shego came up on it… they were saying that the rumors were true. The rebellious Shego had returned to Go City after two years… and if it wasn't for the law, they would already be here on the campus interviewing her… I think they said that she quit a team or something because she refused to go into the custody of this guy name 'Hego' or something like that…"

"She doesn't seem rebellious… she probably turned over a new leaf"

"To hell she did… it doesn't seem like it to me!"

"That's because you're always a bitch when she's around, she probably gets all uptight"

"How would you know?"

"Because I've hung out with them when you weren't around before"

"What? …now you too? When was this?"

"The same Saturday we went out to dinner… and Shego is a completely different person when you're not around. Bonnie, you seriously have to stop this… this thing you have with Kim and I making new friends! It's stupid! How many friends have you made since we got here?"

"A few…" she said as she looked at Monique, who only stared unconvincingly back at her "Okay a lot… okay?"

"So then it's okay for you to make friends?"

"No… it's just that since I'm the oldest, I feel like it's my responsibility to take care of you two… and when you go off making friends that I don't know or like, you two might get hurt… or something"

"Well we're not, all of us are nearly adults… you need to stop babying us, especially Kim. She's traveled all around the world and she always returned back safely"

"Sure, but Ron was always there with her… and she occasionally got captured"

"But she always managed to save the day… so will you please just stop this and try giving Shego a chance? I'm sure Kim would really appreciate it"

"Sure, fine, whatever…"

"So is that it?"

"No…"

"Well why else don't you like Shego?" she asked in disbelief.

"Whoa there Monique… cool it, you didn't let me finish. It's not anything that I don't like her about… it's just these vibes that I've been feeling…"

"_Shit… has she picked upon it too? This is not good…_" Monique thought.

"Like when a guy and a girl like each other… except this time is Kim and Shego, two girls. Have you felt it too?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I've been feeling them too. I guess they're just doing friendly flirting or something…" she said nervously, hoping Bonnie wouldn't overreact of their current speculations.

"What if they become a couple? Same sex couples are still highly shunned all around the world… it'll ruin Kimmie…"

"Then we have to be there for Kim AND Shego for full support"

"She'll get hurt and made fun of… it's all her fault that this is happening to Kim"

"No it's not, it's by Kim's choices and actions. She seems to be going along with it too… I mean, they both return each other feelings… but at a very subtle level. Look just promise me to try and become more open about this… for Kim"

"Fine… I promise to TRY"

"Thanks… Don't mention anything about this to her okay? I'll talk about it to her sometime soon… I don't want you talking about this to her okay?"

"Why is that?"

"Because you're more likely to overreact and make her feel bad… or make it seem like it's wrong"

"Sure whatever, I'll leave this in your hands then. It's almost time, lets go" she said as she got up.

"Right…" Monique agreed and followed Bonnie. "_Well that went rather well… I'm just glad I thought about this first before talking to Bonnie about it_" she thought as they left the Food Court.

---(Somewhere in the Pacific)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You there!"

"Yes Sir?"

"What is their current location?"

"Go University, Sir"

"Excellent… and their status?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"How are they getting along? They are both essential for my plan to work…"

"Oh… they are getting along great. The best of friends"

"Good… good. Keep an eye them, you're doing an admirable job"

"Thank you. Sir?"

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking… when will you set your plan in action?"

"Not for awhile… I need everything in the right place... You just keep doing this great job, and everything should go smoothly when that time comes"

"Yes Sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I have now finished… yay-ness! Anyways thank you all for your reviews… you all rock. Oh yeah, if your wondering why I'm putting 'she thought' after the italics when I already said they will represent the character's thought… it's because I'm also posting them at another website, and it doesn't allow italics! wtf? Thanks! And please leave a review (:


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Step

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews peeps! (: and I do NOT own any of the movies that are mentioned in this chapter!

Etherelemental: You are on the right track with Bonnie! I was wondering if anyone would ever catch on to that…

---(Friday Afternoon; GU)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the week, and Kim had stayed after school to help out a fellow classmate in dire need of catching up on the latest project. Halloween was the very next day, and Kim still hadn't discussed with Shego what they were going to do. As she walked to her dorm, a cold breeze started up and she quickened her pace. Along the way she saw a few acquaintances, but she didn't stop for any chit-chat and merely waved since she wanted to get out of the brisk weather. She took the quickest route to her building, and silently wished she had worn another jacket just how Shego had suggested that morning.

Once she was inside her dorm she noticed it was dark, cold, the curtains were closed, and the bathroom light that they use as a nightlight was off. She closed the door quietly and checked the time on her Kimmunicator, it was half past four. She put her bag down by the door, turned on the heater, and walked over to the window to open the curtains. She looked up at the gloomy sky, gray clouds covered the entire sky.

"Looks like it'll snow any day now…" she muttered under her breath. She then looked down and her eyes landed on Shego's things, she moved her head slightly to the right and saw a lump under the thick blanket. "Looks like you beat me… why didn't I notice you earlier?" she asked herself in a low tone so she wouldn't wake up her roommate "… my guard seems to be getting lower as each day passes…" she said as she went back looking out the window.

"_You're beginning to trust her more and more… faster than most people you meet_" her mind told her.

"I know that dammit… but I have a feeling that it's the same with her, so it's okay…" she said with a sigh "I guess I should get started with my homework and get it over with" she walked back over to the door and grabbed her bag, then sat in front on the couch with her back to it "Why did I decide to leave all this Calculus and Biochemistry work at the last minute?" she muttered as she took out a few folders, then got on her stomach and began doing her homework.

After awhile Kim began to hear Shego stir, she looked behind her and saw that Shego had moved positions. She kept staring at her for a few moments, and when she was convinced that Shego hadn't awakened she went back to her homework.

Shego on the other hand, was wide awake by now. She remained motionless and only listened to her surroundings. When she was sure she heard Kim writing on something, she slowly pulled the covers down so she could see Kim. A small smile spread across her face when she saw Kim writing on a paper. She smiled even more and slightly shifted so she could see Kim better "_Looks like today might be my chance… I just need to wait for the right moment when one of her arms is by her side…_" she thought.

Shego wasn't sure how long she laid there, waiting for the right moment. She would quickly close her eyes when Kim would move, and had a hard time not smiling when Kim would turn her head back and look at her. But she eventually saw her opening and was quick to act "_It's now or never…_" she told her self as she nimbly tore the blanket off her warm body, and prepared to pounce on her prey.

Kim was lost. Lost in her mind, lost to the world, lost in her Calculus homework. She was in the middle of math problem when she felt a weight on her left arm and upper back "GAHHH!" was all she uttered before her right arm was also under weight.

"Hello Princess…" Shego said with a smirk as she alternated in putting Kim's arms under her knees, and then sat on Kim's back and crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Shego? What are you doing!?" she asked, blushing from the awkward position she was in.

"This…" she answered as she stuck her right pinky in her mouth.

"Oh no… you are not gonna what I think you're gonna do…"

"Mmm… maibeh" she answered with her finger still in her mouth.

"No. No. NO!" she said reluctantly while struggling to break free, but archiving no success.

"Shtoph moving soo mush!" she demanded while putting her left hand on the floor to maintain her balance.

"You better not do it-"

"Whoo's shtophing me? Noth you…"

"SHEGO!"

"KIMMIE'S GOT A WET WILLY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and stuck her pinky in Kim's right ear.

Kim tensed up and got a disgusted look on her face "Sick and wrong Shego. Sick and wrong…" the young red head said after a moment, while her roommate twirled her finger in her ear. Kim muttered something incoherently and shivered , which even Shego felt.

Shego fell to the floor laughing, laughing at Kim who sounded very distressed and because she managed to catch Kim off guard. She clutched her side and started laughing even more when she took a peek at Kim's expression. Priceless.

"Your… face…" Shego said in between giggles as she pointed at Kim.

"What the hell was that about!?"

"You know you liked it…" she said with a lazy smile after she had calmed down.

"So not…"

"Then why did you shiver? Hmm?" she asked charmingly.

"It… it's cold okay?" Kim huffed.

"Uh… nuh-uh. You turned the heater on remember? Looks like you were trembling from excitement if you ask me…" Kim was about to open her mouth to say something, but Shego shut her up by her index finger on Kim's lips who only glared back "… which I know you didn't. Are you almost done?" she asked as she looked over to Kim's mess of papers.

"Yeah… kinda. But I would've been done by now if it wasn't for SOMEONE"

"You were an easy target. What can I say?" she asked with a smile "I'm going to go use the restroom… I'll be back, and don' try anything funny…" she said and got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Don't try anything funny… she says" Kim muttered under her breath once Shego closed the door "What is she my mother? I'll show her funny-"

"I heard that!" Shego screamed from the bathroom.

"What? Who said anything? Not me…" she asked while pointing at herself.

"Keep it up Kimmie… keep it up…" Shego answered.

"I will!" she yelled and went back to finishing up her homework.

Minutes later Shego came back out and sat cross-legged next to Kim. She propped up her right arm and rested her head on it, then looked at Kim's paper "I'm bored" she said after awhile.

"Bored?" she asked sarcastically while looking at her paper "After what just happened?"

"Yeah… " she said in a deadpan tone "_I might as well ask… but I'll probably regret asking or even knowing… but what the hell?_" she thought.

"Well what do you want-"

"Hey, you never told me what happened on Saturday… "

"You never asked…"

"Well I'm asking now… what happened?"

"Uh… umm… nothing?…" She said as she looked over to Shego.

"Princess… you're lying to me…"

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are… I can tell when you lie"

"Whatever, well? What do you remember last? You can't expect me to know what you remember"

"The last thing I remember when we were in the restaurant is… is you blushing a lot. Did I do or say anything embarrassing? "

"No! Nope… nothing at all" Kim answered quickly.

"So then you mean to say, that you did something embarrassing instead?"

"Nooo… I never meant to imply that…"

"Well then? What happened?"

"You uhh… I mean I did… oh God…" she said as she slapped her hand on her forehead. "_Dammit! I promised myself I wasn't going to tell anyone! But Shego will know I'm lying… and since lying isn't my thing, I'll never be able to cook up something believable… wait I got it!_" she though as her eyes kept darting from her book to Shego's captivating eyes.

"I'm waiting…"

"Let's make a deal… I tell you what you said that night, but only if you tell me something in return that's just as embarrassing"

"Ha… I can tell you two things that you did to embarrass yourself" she said as she held up two fingers.

"But you said you didn't remember anything!" she stated "_Aw crap… looks like my plan failed… and now I have no choice but to go with… or else Shego won't drop it_" she thought "You haven't told anyone have you?"

"Oh, on Monday during class I was bored… and I started remembering a few things. But it wasn't enough, and on Sunday I remembered few things too. And no, I haven't told anyone or was planning to… but I'll tell people if you want me to"

"No!"

"Cool it there Princess, I was kidding. So do we shake hands or something? Y'know… to make it official"

"I guess…" she said as she stuck her hand out.

Shego grabbed Kim's hand in hers "Fine… but you're going first"

"Why?" she asked with a look of horror in her eyes.

"Because I called you out first"

"There's no one else to call! You're cheating"

"Just go… anything we say will not be repeated to anyone or anywhere besides this room okay?"

"Fine. Are you sure you want to know? I mean… it's just as embarrassing for me as it to you…"

"It's the same for me from what I'm going to tell you"

"Okay then… where to start?… well you said the last thing that you remember was me blushing a lot right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you said something…" she started as she moved her head to lose eye contact with Shego "… you said that if you ever told me that I was… attractive" she said as she whispered the last part.

"If I ever told you what? Speak louder…"

"Attractive…" she said as was blushing.

"_Shit… every single time I get drunk, something that isn't suppose to happen happens… every single fucking time…_" she thought as she began blushing herself "Wow… well I can't say I wasn't lying-"

"I know… I didn't look like it… and I can't say that I don't think the same about you…" she stated as her throat got tighter by the millisecond.

They were quiet for a moment, left in an awkward silence. Shego was desperately thinking of something to say while Kim played with her hair. After what seemed like a lifetime, Shego finally spoke "Well… now that being said, you want to know what you did?" she asked as she moved her head slightly in Kim's direction "_Well… some feelings were revealed, I guess… I can't say I regret this part, wait… what the fuck am I thinking!?_" she thought as waited for Kim's answer.

"_If it's only 'some', when will the rest be revealed?_" Shego's mind asked.

"_I'm not planning to… so don't get you hopes up… she probably doesn't even feel the same way!_" Shego retorted at her mind.

"_She does… she's just confused of her feelings towards you, much like you might've been at first. She'll come into terms with her feeing soon enough… just give her time…_" her mind continued.

"_That makes it sound like it's all a selfish intention… it probably just is…" _Shego said, continuing her fight with her mind.

"_No… no it's not-_"

"Shego?" Kim asked "If you don't want to talk anymore… it's okay…"

Shego snapped back to reality, broken from her internal conflict "Oh… sorry… I'm still… just a little drowsy. You were saying?" she said as she looked at Kim.

"That it's your turn…" she said with a small smile.

Shego sighed and turned herself so she could fully face Kim, she chuckled a bit and moved her head sideways "Alright then, let's finish this-"

"WAIT! Start with the worst one first!"

"Okay…okay… don't get your pretty pink panties in a jumble-"

"How do you know I'm wearing pink panties? Shego you pedophile!"

Shego was speechless for a few seconds "I just assumed they were pink… since you always leave them on the floor for me to pick up, which isn't very pleasant I might add. Also, I'm not a pedophile because one, I'm not twenty-one yet, so I'm not an adult… and two, you're not a child-"

"Kidding! See? I'm wearing pink ones…" she said as pulled her pants down slightly.

Shego couldn't resist and looked, then looked at Kim while furrowing her brow "Kim, you have to fucking stop cutting me off! And put your pants back up!" she said, while Kim only giggled "_At least she lifted the mood up a bi_t…" she thought.

"Okay! Sorry… sorry. You can continue, no more interruptions. Promise" she said as she held her right hand up.

"Thank you… so lets see, the most embarrassing one first right?" she asked as she looked at Kim, who nodded "Okay, now this is in my opinion on the most embarrassing one… alright?"

"Okay"

"Well you know how we both slept on the couch right?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"What exactly do you remember?"

"Hmm… Well we got back and I sat you down, then I got a blanket and covered both of us, you used the restroom, and you came back… the rest is all a blur because I was drowsy, why do you ask?"

"Well… let's just say you called me a little pet name…"

"Pet name? Like what?" she asked confused.

"You called me 'Honey'…" Shego answered with a poker-face.

"Honey?"

"Yeah… you said 'Shego Honey, go back to sleep'…" Shego said trying her best to imitate Kim's voice.

Kim stared at Shego for a moment, once more blushing "You're lying…" she finally said.

Shego sighed and a smile spread on her face "Not this time princess. I know I may lie a lot… but I'm serious about it this time… and you're one of the few people that I don't lie to…" she said as she looked at Kim, who looked back with a smile "… as much" she added with a smirk while Kim frowned.

"Hmm… since you call me Princess, I think I'll start calling you 'Honey'… so we'll be even"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh yes I would _Honey_…"

"Gross… it sounds so wrong!"

"No it doesn't… and besides, You call me Princess"

"But that's different!"

"How so?" she asked while looking Shego in the eye, who only remained quiet "That's what I thought… now tell me the other thing I did"

"Fine, whatever… anyways, fast forward to the next morning. Do you remember where you woke up?"

"Yeah… on the couch, and you were on the bed sleeping… and snoring very loudly mind you, that's what woke me up"

"Not important Kimmie, stay on topic…"

"Right… sorry"

"I think you don't want to know the rest, do you?"

"Yeah I do"

"Alright then, let's put this in simpler terms that you're distracted mind will comprehend… you were sleeping on me"

"Sleeping on you?"

"Do I really have to go into the details?" she said with a sigh.

"Yes"

"You were practically sitting on me while sleeping" Shego said as Kim turned beet red "and you-"

"That's not the last of it!?" Kim asked as she hid her face in her hands.

"No, now let me finish" she said as she lightly smacked Kim on the back of the head "Your head was also on top of my boobs…"

"Liar liar liar LIAR!" Kim said as she pointed at Shego.

"Believe whatever you want to believe… but I know I told the truth"

"Fine… oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that overheard some people talking that you were on the news?"

"You really like to skip around with topics don't you?"

"I'm serious! They said something about you returning to Go City. At least I think it was something like that"

"Wow… I was expecting the news to spread like wildfire, not this slow. When did you hear this?"

"A few days ago when I was walking to class… why?"

"No reason… but it shouldn't be long until Hego comes… I just know it"

"Hego? Your brother right?"

"Yeah… hey, hurry up and finish your homework"

"Why? And besides, I would have been done if it wasn't for you!" she said as she pointed to Shego.

"So we can go do something fun and eat… just shut up and finish it" she said as she got up and went to go lay on the couch.

"You're gonna lay down again? After you just got up?"

"Yeah" she answered as she stretched her right hand up and lit up her plasma on her index finger.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to be bored…" she answered dully while drawing pictures in the air with her plasma lighted finger.

"Whatever… try not to burn the couch okay?" she said as she turned around.

"I'll try not to…"

Kim went back to her studies, and would occasionally hear Shego moving behind her. Kim would frequently tilt her head back slightly to keep an eye on Shego, she didn't want Shego's earlier stunt to be repeated. After about half an hour Kim was done and she looked back to see what Shego was doing, who had her back to Kim. Kim got up and walked over next to Shego and stared at her, then heard Shego lightly snoring "Wow Shego…your just some piece of work huh?" she mutter softly.

"Am not…" Shego answered as she began to sit up "Are you done yet?"

"Yes… let's go out well., before it gets colder" she said as she went to go close the curtains and turn on some lights.

"I'm going… I'm going" she said as she rubbed her eyes "Where do you want to go?

"I don't know… somewhere close by I guess"

"How about Bueno Nacho?"

"Sure… but your buying"

"WHAT!?"

---(Bueno Nacho)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they ordered their food and got it, they went to go sit in a corner where no one could eavesdrop on them. They were sitting across from each other and Shego was slightly glaring at Kim, who just smiled back. After a few minutes of silence, Kim decided to break the ice "Why are you glaring at me?" she asked with an innocent face.

Shego scoffed "Why are you glaring at me? She asks" she said to herself while trying to mimic Kim's voice.

"What?" she asked innocently once again "I'm low on the money… besides, you're the one that suggested we come eat"

"It's not that, I'd be happy to buy you food anytime. It's what you spent your money on…"

"This is the fifth time you've brought this up! The magazine ad said I would get twenty CDs for only 14.99!"

"Yeah. After you subscribed to it for three full years for ONLY 149.99!"

"Well I didn't see any fine print for me to read"

"You didn't need to, it said it on the side in big bold black letters… Jesus Kim… by the way, you never told me why it's so expensive"

"Umm… because the magazine is from the UK"

"The UK? Where did you get that?"

"Jim and Tim sent it to me… I'm sorry okay?"

"Fine. But you're buying next time"

"Deal" she said as she took a bite out of a taco.

"I bet those magazines aren't even going to get here"

"Yes they are!"

"Whatever"

"Hey… what are gonna do tomorrow?"

"Why? Is there something special going on?"

"Duh… it's Halloween"

"Oh no… don't tell me you want to go partying"

"Nah… I'm not in a partying mood"

"Same here… what are Monique and Bonnie doing?"

"Going to a party"

"Oh. What do you want to do?"

"Uh… How about we go rent some scary DVD movies and watch them in the dorm?"

"Sounds good… but where are going to get a DVD player?"

"I have connections… I'll call some people up tonight and I'll pick it up tomorrow" she said with a smirk, while Shego only rolled her eyes.

"Mm-hmm… right. You made it sound as if you're going to do something illegal"

"Hmm… maybe I am" she said as she got a strange glint in her eyes as she looked at Shego.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason… Honey" she said with a lazy smile

Shego blushed and began to look all around to make sure no one heard, then looked at Kim "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Nothing. I had just finished asking you what we were gonna do tomorrow"

"Oh no no no no no… don't give me that. You know damn well you're doing this on purpose"

Kim gasped and put her hand on her chest "What? On purpose? Nooo…" she said mock disbelief.

"Kim…"

"Honey…"

"Okay! Fine! You can call me by… by that 'name', but only when we're in private…"

"Score!"

"But, say it one more time in public… and your ass is mine" she said as she briefly lit up her right hand "Deal?"

Kim gulped and looked at Shego in the eye "Deal"

---(Next Morning)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kim woke up before Shego. She noticed it was cold as soon as she was conscious "_That's weird I don't remember turning off the heater… or telling Shego to turn it off_" she thought. She got out of bed and got ready, she did have to go pick up the DVD player after all. Once she finished she wrote a note to Shego telling where she was going and taped on the bathroom door , then got the blanket she was using and walked over to the couch to cover Shego with it. Kim got her bag and her jacket, and left the room, but not before casting one last glance at Shego.

As she walked down stairs she passed a clock "Elven thirty… ever since I've been living with Shego I get up late" she muttered under her breath. Once outside she noticed there was a thin layer of snow "_Wow… no wonder it's so cold… maybe it'll so even more later_" she thought as she looked up at the gray clouds. She continued walking to her destination, which was at the other side of the campus "It's time's like these that I wish I had a car" she muttered as she stuck her hands in her pants pocket.

On the way to her friend's dorm she noticed some people having snowball fights, she sighed and hoped it snowed soon so Shego and herself can have some fun too "_Shego? Why did I think of her first? Well… never mind, she is an important person in my life after all_" she thought.

"_How important? More than Monique and Bonnie?_" her mind asked her.

"_No, they're all my best friends… I love them all equally_" Kim answered.

"_But one more than the other two… who is it?_"

"_Shego… but it probably mean nothing to her_"

"_Ah, so you have now accepted that Shego means a lot to you…but why won't it mean anything to her?_"

"_Because she's seems to always be the lone wolf… that's why_"

"_She just needs a friend, something you're already supplying for her… and maybe something more…_"

"Something more?" she asked herself out loud with a perplexed expression. She continued walking, pondering about the 'conversation' she just had with herself. A few minutes passed and she saw a coffee shop up ahead and decided to go buy something. Kim ended up buying a hot cocoa, she hung out a little while in coffee shop to get warm while talking with a few friends.

---(Kim and Shego's Dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the dorm Shego was waking up to the sound of people yelling and laughing "Dammit to hell and back… don't those idiots know some people are trying to fucking SLEEP!?" she yelled at no one in particular as she put her pillow over her head. Even with the pillow she could still hear voices, and decided to switch positions. She noticed it was a bit more difficult to move and got up to check out what it was "Two blankets?… then that must mean that Kim… left already" she said in a dejected tone as she looked over to the bed. "Doesn't matter, I don't need her" she said with a small scowl.

"_Or so you think…_" her mind told her.

"Shut up! I don't need this right now… what I need is the bathroom" she said as she got up from under the warm blankets "What the hell? Why is it so cold? Kimmie better not have turned off the heater..." she said as she ran to the bathroom and briefly stopped at the door to yank off the note "What's this?" she asked herself as she read it out loud while peeing .

"Went 2 pick up DVD player at a friends, B back later. Don't go anywhere" she read out loud "Who is she? My mother? Whatever I'm gonna go get some breakfast and then come back before she gets all pissy" she flushed toilet and washed her hands, then went to go change.

Once she finished she went over to the window to open the curtains and let light in "Wow… snow" she said with a smile "It better snow some more soon, so I can screw around with Kimmie…" Shego put on her sweater and scarf and then headed out of the room, and noticed it was slightly colder in the hallway than in their room "What the fuck? Shouldn't the main heater be on by now?" she muttered under her breath as she walked briskly in the direction of the food court.

---(Food Court)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego ordered a taco salad for her first meal of the day, once she got her food she went to go sit by a window. A few minutes later she was joined by two friends from her cooking class that were also there to eat. They began to talk about what dish they were to work on Tuesday, then they began asking what they were going to do later that evening. One was going to a party, while the other was going to go take their nephew out trick-or-treating at the mall. When Shego said she was hanging out with her roommate, her friends only shrugged and continued eating their own food "_What the hell is that suppose to mean?_" she asked herself.

When about an hour passed Shego decided she'd better leave before Kim got back to the dorm. She bid her two friends farewell and exited the food court. As soon as she walked out she noticed the gray clouds were becoming darker and darker "_Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll snow later on this evening_" she thought while shivering in the cold breeze.

---(Kim and Shego's Dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shego entered the dorm she noticed it was still empty, and even colder than before "What the hell Princess? Why are you taking so long?" she asked the air "Might as well watch some TV" she got a blanket and sat cross-legged on the couch while wrapping the blanket around herself, then turned on the TV with the remote "What to watch… what to watch… what to watch…" she said while flipping channel after channel.

When seconds of looking for something to watch turned to minutes, she became aggravated and decided to press two random numbers and watch whatever was on that channel "Right… here we go" she said as she placed the remote on her lap and covered her eyes with her left hand "one.. two… THREE!" she said as she quickly pressed two buttons with her index finger and threw the remote across the room, it landed with a soft thud and her eyes moved to the screen "Great. Just great… a documentary about whales whoop-a-de-fucking-do! Like I can't live my life without knowing how many miles a whale travels a year…" she said with a frown.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there looking vacantly at the screen, but she fell asleep sitting up. She woke up once or twice and wiped some drool off, then looked around to search for any signs of Kim's return. When she found no signs, she dozed of once again while slightly leaning forward.

---(A couple of hours later)----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was walking back to her dorm with the DVD player in hand, the weather was getting colder and it was getting windier. As she neared the building she saw Monique and Bonnie exiting it. Kim walked up to her two friends and gave them each a hug "Hey you two… where you guys going?"

"Not important…" Monique started "What is important is that the cooler has been broken"

"Broken?" the red head asked "So? It's way to cold to turn it on now! If you haven't noticed… it already snowed, and it'll probably snow again by tomorrow" she said while pointing at the sky.

"Not that kind of broken" Bonnie said.

"Apparently some idiots thought that breaking the cooler would be funny. So now it's going to be on until Monday when someone can come and fix it"

"Probably a Halloween trick" Monique commented.

"So then… that's why it was cold earlier…"

"Yeah… I guess we got kind of lucky since it's on low"

"Damn… if I thought it was cold with the cooler off… imagine now"

"Hey what's that in the bag?"

"Gosh Bonnie! Why do you have to be so nosy?"

"Shut the hell up Kimmie…"

"Kidding… kidding. it's a DVD player. Shego and me are going to watch some movies tonight"

"Oh… so no partying?"

"Nope… well I'll see you two later. I need to go take this up and then we're going to go rent some movies" Kim said as she walked away and briefly waved to both of them.

Once Kim was inside Monique and Bonnie looked at each other "Watching movies huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Bonnie, leave them alone. Let's just go to the store and but what we need so we can get ready for the evening…"

---(Kim and Shego's dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened the door as quietly and slowly as possible, but the door still made a loud creaking noise. She closed it and the lock also made a loud noise, she clenched her teeth all while doing this. Once she noticed Shego sleeping sitting up, she sighed and smiled. Confident that she wasn't going to wake her roommate, she took her shoes off by the door and tip-toed over to the bed and set the bag down with an almost inaudible crinkling sound.

"Why did you take so long?" Shego asked sleepily.

Kim slightly raised her shoulders, she had been caught "Oh. I didn't noticed that you were awake"

"I wasn't… you woke me up. You didn't answer my first question"

"Because I hung out with some friends, that's why. Y'know why it's so cold?"

"Why?"

"Because the cooler has been 'broken' and it's now going to be on all weekend"

"Dammit… when and how?"

"I dunno… I'm guessing early this morning, and some students probably did it"

"Bastards…"

"Yeah… so, should we go rent the movies before it gets darker and the streets are filled with people?"

"Yeah" she answered as she got up and stretched her arms "Let me put on my coat… grab my keys"

"Okay, I'm gonna put my shoes on and meet you out in the hall okay?"

"Yeah, okay…"

---(About and hour later)---

"Alright Princess… we have enough movies to keep us busy for the rest of the night" Shego said as she closed the door to their dorm.

"Yeah, but do we really need seven movies?"

"Yes… 'Night of the Living Dead' and 'The exorcist' are a must have for tonight!"

"We'll probably only he time to watch three by tonight!"

"Well it's a damn good thing I rented them for a week… and that I stopped to buy some snacks"

"Well that's a plus… lemme go change into something more comfortable so we can watch them" she said as she walked to the closet and grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom.

"Take your time…" Shego answered back after a moment while she was also changing.

After a minute or two, Kim came out and turned red. Shego was dressing by the bed and had her back to Kim, she was wearing some black sweats and a black sports bra. Kim uttered something incoherent, which caused Shego turn around, and caused Kim to turn even redder.

"Something the matter Princess?" she asked as she put on a green long sleeved shirt.

"N-no… you could have told me you were changing…"

"Why? It's okay"

"To respect your privacy…"

"So modest…" she side while smirking and moving her head sideways "Well, lets get watching those movies" she said as she grabbed a bag of chips and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Right" she said as she nodded her head, she walked over to the bed and got the blankets and then went to go sit by Shego. Kim gave Shego a blanket and she kept one and wrapped it as much as possible around herself "_Darn it… I'm still cold! Maybe if I scoot a little bit towards Shego…_" she thought as she looked over at Shego.

"So what's it going to be Princess?" she asked as she put all seven movies un front of them.

"I don't know Honey" she said with a smile "_This is my chance…_" she thought as she scooted towards Shego to get a better look at the movies. Shego looked at Kim and frowned, Kim looked back at her and smiled once again "Hey… we're not in public"

"Whatever. So what's it going to be? We should watch this one" she said as she held up a DVD case that read 'Dracula: Un-cut' in bloody letters.

"_Wow… Shego is so warm_" Kim though as she leaned a little more into her roommate "I guess… but if it's very gory I'm going to be-"

"Screaming like a little chicken-shit?" she asked as she got up and put the DVD inside the DVD player.

"Precisely, I have the DVD remote here. And if I get scared I need someone to hug…" she said as she blushed slightly.

Shego smiled "That's okay…" she answered as she sat exactly were she was a few moments earlier. Shego unwrapped Kim from her blanket and put in around both of them, then got the other and did the same with that blanket "Where's the remote?" she asked after her task was complete. Kim handed her the remote and Shego pressed the play button and the movie was about to begin.

Throughout the entire movie Kim would gasp in horror and grab Shego's arm and squeeze it tight, all while not taking her eyes off the screen. Shego on the other hand, was smiling and enjoying both shows. When there was blood, Kim would squeeze extra hard and scoot closer to Shego. At some point when they were both into the movie, Shego unawarely put her around Kim's waist brought her closer, and Kim didn't show any signs of resistance and also unawarely scooted even closer.

When the movie was finally over, they sat in silence while still unaware of their positions "What time is it?" Shego asked.

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator and turned it on "Uhh… it's going to be nine-thirty…"

"Longest. Movie. Ever" Shego said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well it was your idea"

"But it was a good movie right?" she asked slyly.

"Yeah… except for all that blood and violence"

"Well Dracula IS a vampire Kimmie… so you're the teen hero who's afraid of blood huh?" Shego asked as she picked up a different box and began to read the back.

"Yeah…" she answered as she tried to get up, but soon found out she couldn't. Kim lifted up the blankets and her eyes saw a green hand clutching her waist "Umm Shego?" Kim asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

Kim gulped and turned red "C-can you get you please let go? I have to use the bathroom…"

"Let go? From wha- oh…" she said as she blushed and jerked her arm back to her side as if Kim was on fire "Sorry Princess"

"It's okay…" she said as she hid her face and got up quickly.

"It didn't look or sound like minded" Shego muttered after Kim closed the door. Shego got up and went to look out the window, as soon as she opened the curtains she smiled "Kim!? KIM!?"

"What!?" she asked from the bathroom.

Shego ran the short distance from the window to the bathroom door. She waited until Kim had finished and grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her to the window, it had snowed. There was a few flakes falling here and there and not many people were outside "Let's go outside and play" she said with a smile.

"Really? Spankin'! Let me put on my clothes…" she said as she dashed to the closet, while Shego followed closely behind.

"Hurry before anymore people notice!" she said as she hurriedly put on her snow clothes over her pajamas.

"I'm working on it! You're not even done yourself. Have you seen my boots?"

"I think they're on the bottom shelf"

"Oh… is this your scarf?"

"Yeah…"

After a few minutes of asking where each others things were, both of the roommates finally were able to make it outside "Wow… it looks so pretty!" Kim said as she dashed forward and then kneeled down to touch the snow with her bare hand. Kim was picking at the powdery snow, that is, until a snowball hit the back of her head.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Shego yelled as she dashed behind a tree.

"A little late to ask that question don't you think!?" She yelled back as she clutched her eyes and screamed to the sky, when another snowball it her in the stomach "Oh! It is so on Shego!!" she yelled as she hid behind a tree herself while putting on her gloves.

"C'mon Kimmie! Are you being a little wuss?" she asked mockingly, when a snowball hit the side of her head.

"Bull's-eye!" the young red head said as she cheered for her accomplishment.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" Shego screamed in the direction from where the snowball came. Then she scooped up some snow and began making it into a ball while running.

After about an hour of playing in the snow, Shego gave up and sat on a bench "Okay! I give up!" she said as she waved her arm while breathing hard.

Kim heard Shego and ran from her hiding place to the bench "I win!" she said as she leaped over the back of the bench and landed next to Shego.

"You're so hyper Princess…"

"Shego!"

"What? There's no one around"

"Yeah… but we're in a public place"

"It isn't public if it's only two people in the area… meaning us"

"It's still a public place"

Shego only nodded as she stared at the sky and sight "Let's make a snowman" she said with a smile as snow began to fall once more.

"A snowman? But it's so cold"

"Aww… then I guess we should wait until summer when all the snow melts to make one" she said with a smile as she looked at Kim, who punched her on the arm "C'mon it's a sudden whim, and I plan on going along with it. Besides, it would be even more fun if you would help me"

"Fine, but I make the head!"

"Let me guess… I make the bottom?"

"You bet"

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes at Kim "Let's get started then" she said as she got up.

The next forty-five minutes or so was spent doing the snowman, it took so long because of Kim. She would sit and watch Shego doing all the work, begin throwing mini-snowballs at Shego, make snow angels, or hide. After the man of snow was complete, Kim went to go scavenge for some rocks to make his face.

"There, we are finally done" Shego said as she finished putting a rock on the snowman's face.

"Eww… it creeps me out. And he's looking at me!"

"Stop being so ridiculous… he's not that bad looking. Hey, you want to go to the café and see if it's open?"

"And buy hot cocoa?"

"Sure…"

When they reached the café, it was about closing time. So Kim and Shego bought their drinks and left walking side by side "Thanks for the cocoa Shego" Kim said with a slight blush.

"Sure…"

"What's got into you all of a sudden?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well… you've hardly said word since we finished the snowman"

"Oh… I don't know"

"Is it something I said or did?"

"No… nothing like that. I guess I'm just enjoying this night and your presence… that's all"

"Enjoying m presence? What do you mean?"

Shego chuckled and took a sip of her drink "I really don't know, I guess I've never really spent a night this fun with someone I really care about" she answered dreamily as she looked up at the sky once more.

"_So she really cares about me huh? But to what extent?_"Kim thought "_I guess I can say the same about her thought… but what I really want to know is, what was in her cocoa!"_

"Aww shoot…" Kim muttered after awhile.

"What's wrong?"

"My hot cocoa became cold cocoa"

Shego chuckled and held out her right hand "Let me see it" Kim gave her cup to Shego and saw Shego's hand slightly glowing green.

"Cool… you're making it hotter!"

"Doy" she answered as she handed it back to Kim.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So… what are we gonna do when we get back to the dorm?"

"Hmm… It's way to cold to do anything, I guess I'm just going to go to sleep… or at least try to. What about you?"

"The same I guess…"

As soon as they entered the room they stripped off their damp snow clothing and were in their pajamas. Kim went over to the couch and flopped down on it, while Shego only chuckled and gave Kim a blanket. Shego turned off the lights then laid on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" the red head asked.

"Nothing, just a little tired"

"Oh…" Kim answered, then put her head under the blanket to keep warm. The two remained silent for a long time, only their breathing was heard.

"_For the love of God!_" Shego thought "_It's so damn cold and I can't get to sleep!… wait, if I'm cold… then Princess must be colder_" she sighed and hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to ask "Princess?" she asked in a whisper.

"What?" Came a muffled response in the direction of the couch.

"Are you cold?"

"Very"

"Do… Do you want to come and share the bed with me?"

"Wait… what?" Kim asked as she uncovered her head.

"If you want to share the bed… it's cold" she said while knowing she was blushing furiously.

"Umm… okay" Kim answered as she got up from the bed and gathered the blanket in her arms, while also blushing "Let me just spread it evenly…" she said once she reached the bed and began to fix both of the blankets.

"It's fine as it is…" Shego said after awhile.

"Right…" she answered as she began to climb in, slightly hesitating. Once she was on the bed she laid as close to the edge as possible.

"You're going to fall off the bed Kimmie… come a little closer to the middle"

"Okay" she answered and scooted a little closer to Shego, close enough to begin to feel heat radiating off her bed buddy "You're so warm… " Kim muttered under her breath once she thought she was close enough, but then went rigid when she noticed she said it out loud.

"Well, I already told you that I have higher body temperature…" she said trying not to release a nervous chuckle "If you want you can scoot closer" she said, and Kim did just that.

Sleep cam quick for both of them once they got comfortable. Sometime during the night Kim ended up spooning Shego, while Shego only smiled half-conscious and thought "_Nothing to regret at all…_" and drifted back to sleep.

---(Morning)---

The very next morning Kim woke up first. She woke up to a dark world, darker that usual. She could faintly smell Shego's shampoo "_Why am I able to smell Shego's _shampoo" she thought and raised her head slightly, once she took notice of the positions Shego and herself were in she blushed. Kim's heart began racing, her breathing became quicker , and she let out a small yelp as she pushed herself away from Shego.

"Mmm… Wat's hapning?" Shego asked sleepily.

"N-nothing! I forgot I had to meet Monique…"

"Monike?" she asked with one eye squinting.

"Yeah!" she said as she dashed to the closet and put on clothes.

"Will be back you soon?" Shego asked when she saw Kim going to the bathroom.

Kim stifled a laugh and look at Shego in the eyes "I think so"

"Okay… goodnight" she said and laid back down, while beginning to lightly snore almost immediately.

Kim exited their dorm and once the door was shut she leaned on it and sighed "_I guess I'll have to go talk to Monique…_" she said as she sighed once more "Almost eight…" she said as she passed a clock while walking up a flight of stairs.

Once she reached Monique and Bonnie's door, she took a deep breath and knocked a few times. She heard some rustling on the other side of the door and hushed voices, then she was sure she heard her and Shego's names a few times. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt vibrations of rushed footsteps coming closer to her.

"What happened? Did Shego kick you out of your dorm?" Bonnie asked in a hopeful tone as soon as Kim was in her view.

"What? No! What gave you that idea?" Kim asked surprised.

"Well… why are you here this early?"

"I… I need to ask Monique something about our homework, and it might take long… so go back to sleep"

"Why? Who says I was sleeping"

"Well, you do have some drool on the corner of your mouth…"

Bonnie wiped the corner of her mouth and glared at Kim "Monique! Kim wants you now!" she said and walked back over to her bed.

"I'm coming… I'm coming" Monique answered as she came out of the bathroom while rubbing her eyes "Okay girl, it's the weekend, I got back late from the party, and I'm up before noon… this better be important" she said as she went to the door.

"I need to talk to you… it's about homework, it's REALLY important"

Monique looked at Kim with a confused expression "Okay…"

"So get some clothes on and let's go get a coffee or something"

Monique went back inside her dorm and quickly changed and told Bonnie she would be back later, while Bonnie only grunted in response. Monique met Kim out in the hall and they walked wordlessly to nearby coffee shop, they both order a drink and went to sit by a window in the back. They took a few sips of their hot beverages and Monique noticed Kim looked flushed.

"This isn't about homework… is it?" Monique asked, breaking the silence.

"No… not really" Kim said as she looked out the window.

"So then, what is this really about?" she asked, knowing all to well what Kim wanted to talk about.

"Shego and me…"

"Oh, okay. So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I guess…" she said as she took another sip "We shared the bed for the first time last night… I pretty much woke up cuddling her"

"It's about time"

"Yea- what?" she asked as she looked at Monique and gave her full attention to her.

"Don't act dumb Kim, I've seen those looks you two give each other. And how Shego always acts differently towards you"

"Please explain"

"Well, in other words… you two are always flirting with each other"

"No… more like friendly bantering, that's all!"

"Yeah, and Bonnie and I are gay" she said with a straight face, while Kim only looked at Monique in mock surprise.

"How long?"

"Kim! Stop this little dumb act of yours… you know what I'm talking about, even Bonnie has picked up on this… and you know how dense she can sometimes be"

"Fine whatever…" she said and lowered her head to keep from making eye contact with Monique.

"So… do you want to tell me what's the deal with you and Shego?"

"Yeah… but, promise not to tell Bonnie anything… at least not yet, I'm not to sure of this situation myself…"

"I promise" she said as she held out her pinky and Kim interlocked it with her own "As one of your best friends, I will do my best to help you"

"Thanks…" Kim said and smiled.

"S now that you have subtly admitted you might have feelings for Shego, does she seem to be returning them as well?"

"Well yeah, I mean… yesterday Shego put her arm around my waist and held me close to her… we even have pet names for each other, but of course we don't say them in public" she said as she looked at Monique, who was about to open her mouth "And no, I will not tell you what they are"

"You're no fun" Monique said as she slumped in her seat.

"I know, but are you really okay with this?" she asked Monique as she looked at her with a serious expression.

"Okay with what?"

"That you know… I might possibly like another girl?"

"Well, I'll admit it's going to take some time to adjust… but I'll be there to support both of you one-hundred percent"

"Thanks, hey could you maybe kinda ask Shego about what she thinks about this?"

"I'll see what I can do" she said with a smile.

"But make her think as if I don't know that you're going to ask her!"

"Okay… okay"

"I'm serious…"

"I know, just follow that proverb that's used in many mushy romance movies…"

"Which is?"

"Follow your heart…" she said as she leaned over the table and put her index finger over Kim's heart.

"So cliché Monique" she said while smiling, while Monique only rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair.

---(A few days later)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days progressed, Kim and Shego continued sharing the bed. They would always go to sleep at opposite ends, but in the morning they were always in close proximity. Shego would sometimes wake up before Kim and would just go back to sleep with a smile, on the other hand, Kim would wake up startled and get as far away from Shego as possible.

One particular afternoon when Shego and Kim were doing homework, Shego decided to bring up their sleeping method.

"So Princess…"

"Yeah?" Kim answered cautiously as she looked at Shego.

"I've noticed we both go to sleep far away from each other, but in the morning we're always close"

"Sorry" she said as she quickly turned her head back to her homework.

"Don't be… I never said I minded" she answered with a smirk.

"You… you don't?"

"No…"

"Oh… right… I don't mind either, but I thought you did" she said as she blushed then looked over to the door "Did you hear someone knocking?"

"I think so… go check who it is" she said and looked back over to her book.

"Right" she said as she got up and opened the door enough to peek out, she stared speechless and gasped.

"Well? Who is it?"

"It… It's Ron!" she said with an exited expression and opened the door to reveal Ron and a naked mole rat perched on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update, May wasn't a good month… especially with school finals! But I should be able to update quicker since I will only be going to school for four hours to get college credit. Oh yeah, I've gotten a few note/e-mails asking if I plan to continue this, and yes I do. I've had no plans whatsoever to stop this fic, it's just that updating is VERY slow! But please review!!


	7. Chapter 7: Late Nights Part I

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

NOTE: This chapter follows right after the last one! and thanks for all the reviews everyone:D

**Chapter 7: Late Nights part I**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron?" Shego asked as she put her book down "As in your sidekick?"

"Yeah that's him!" Kim answered as she jumped up and hugged a much taller Ron, while Rufus climbed on top of her head.

"Hey KP, long time no see huh?" Ron said as he returned the hug.

"Yeah, I was beginning to worry since you haven't called in awhile"

He chuckled "Well, it is kinda hard to get reception over in Yamanouchi… even with Wade's high-tech whatchamacallits"

"You mean the Kimmunicator?"

"That too, but no I don't. He gave me all these other things"

"Oh! Right come in and meet my roommate!" she said as she grabbed one of Ron's arms and pulled him into the room.

"Shego, this is Ron" Kim said as she pointed to Ron "Ron, this is Shego" she said as she ten pointed to Shego, while Ron stared at her and Shego glared at him.

"Honored to meet you" Shego said sarcastically as she held out her hand.

"Uhh… right, pleased to meet you to" Ron said as he grabbed her hand in his and looked at Kim, who only smiled and shrugged.

"Have you talked to Monique and Bonnie yet?" Kim asked.

"No… I only asked Wade where your room was at"

"Well, let's go!" she said "C'mon, let's go Shego"

"Love to, but can't… I uh, have a lot of work to do"

"Aww, c'mon…we've been keeping up with our homework these past few days. A little goofing off won't hurt"

"In my case it will, I found a pile of work I have to turn in soon"

Kim gave a sigh of disappointment "Fine… I'll be back later" she said as she headed to the door, with Ron close behind.

"Right…" Shego answered as she went back to reading while trying to seem as interested as possible meanwhile the pair left the room "Who am I kidding? I'm practically done with my homework!" she said after awhile when Kim and Ron had left.

"_Then why didn't you join them?_" her mind asked.

"I don't know… Kim was probably just being nice, they probably want some alone time to catch up with each other, or at least I hope that's all it is" she said with a sigh, she stared at the floor for awhile, then got up to go look out the window "Whatever… I need a shower, and a nap" she said as she headed over to the bathroom.

---

"I guess they're not here" Kim said after she knocked on Bonnie and Monique's dorm a few times.

"KP, you said there's a Bueno Nacho here right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well Dammit! Let's go!" he said as he looked at Kim with a serious expression, while Rufus only squeaked in agreement.

"Right, calm down Ron"

"Sorry KP, no can do. I haven't eaten at Bueno Nacho since I started my training at Yamanouchi"

"Right, let's go then. By the way Ron, where are you staying at? Wait, firstly why are you here?" she said as she began to walk down the stairs and to the food court.

"Jeez KP! I thought you'd be overjoyed to see me!" he said while smiling.

"No! It's not that, it's just that I thought you would be doing intense training nonstop until you graduated"

"Eh, we get out brakes from time to time… Sensei sent me, Yori, and a bunch of other ninjas out on a mission, supposedly Monkey Fist is in the area to steal a monkey talisman. But if you ask me, I think it's all bogus…"

"And why is that?"

"It's probably a distraction for us so Monkey Fist can attack Yamanouchi while so many ninjas have been sent out to protect this talisman"

"Did you talk to Sensei about it?"

"Yeah, he said he would keep a good number of ninjas back at Yamanouchi. But if it were the case of Yamanouchi being attacked, most of us here would get called back to help fend off Monkey Fist"

"And would you be one of the ninja's that would get called back?"

"Yeah… both Yori and me would get called back"

"How long are you staying here?" she asked mournfully.

"Two weeks at the most, so stop being sad and let's enjoy our time together! Like we use to back when we went on missions. Besides, Yori has some friends she was going to hang out with, so I get to hang out with you more"

"So… what is it with you and Yori? Are you a couple?" Kim asked suspiciously.

Ron turned red, and Rufus sighed and sat cross-armed on Ron's shoulder "Uh… I haven't told you about us?"

"No…"

"I thought I did… but yeah we are a couple. So are you dating anyone?" he quickly asked to turn the tables.

The question caught Kim off guard and she blushed as her mind went quickly to Shego "N-No… what gave you that idea?"

"Nothing did… I just felt like asking" he answered slyly "Anyways, Yori and me are sharing a condo, along with other fellow ninjas staying in the area"

"Oh… say Ron, shouldn't you be on alert?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you said Monkey Fist might be in the area… so shouldn't you be guarding the talisman or something?"

Ron looked at Kim mischievously and put his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer, he lowered his head so his mouth was to her ear and he spoke in a whisper "You see KP… I have been highly trained in Yamanouchi, even when it seems that I'm goofing off… I am actually very alert" he said as he looked from side to side to make it seem more secretive.

Kim smiled and tried to laugh "Uh-huh… what else?" she asked back in a whisper.

"I'm serious KP! My Monkey Powers have greatly improved!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep… why?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Well then… why don't you show me right here right now?" she asked as she got into her fighting stance.

"Sorry Kim, I have to save that energy"

"Excuses, excuses…."

"Aww c'mon! you don't believe me?"

"Not a bit"

"Whatever, Yori will tell you that I'm not a liar! So, are we almost to Bueno Nacho?" he desperately asked.

"Yes, what DO you eat over at Yamanouchi anyways?"

"Not Bueno Nacho that's for sure… or any fast food for that matter"

"That's probably the reason you got so tall, all this fast food was slowing down your natural growth spurt…"

"Oh? And how do you keep in tip-top shape with all this fast food around you?"

"That's Shego's job" she said with a smile "We spar a few times a week at night… well less times now, there's too much snow everywhere"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes! It's that building up ahead" she said as she pointed at it.

"Grande size, here we come!" Ron said as he grabbed Kim's wrist and dragged her inside. He looked around looking for his target while not letting go of Kim, once he spotted he rushed over and immediately went for the counter.

"Ron I swear…" Kim began as she rubbed her reddened wrist where Ron left a mark.

"Shh KP! Can't you see I'm ordering?" he said as he put a finger to Kim's lips while not taking his eyes off the menu "You want anything?" he asked after he was done making his order.

"You mean there's actually food left? Even after you ordered?"

"Uh, yeah. It is Bueno Nacho after all"

"I'll have a naco and water"

"That's all?"

"Yeah"

Ron told the cashier what he wanted and paid for meal, Kim went to go find a table while he waited impatiently for his order. After waiting five long minutes he quickly got his food and ran to the table and quickly began to eat, but not before complaining that he specifically asked for everything to Grande Sized "What the heck? Why is this naco so small!? I must speak to the manager!"

"Please Ron, it's only a naco… besides you ordered so much of everything, I don't blame the poor people for getting confused. How are you even going to eat all of this?"

"I'll stuff it down" he said plainly "I also have my little buddy Rufus here to help me" he said as he put out his finger to let the mole rat give him a high five.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Kim said as she smiled and moved her head sideways.

"So… what's the deal with Shego?" he asked after a minute while taking a break from eating.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she didn't come off as very nice earlier today"

""She's like that… I don't know why though"

"Does she treat you all mean and stuff?"

"No, not really. We get along great, but I'm guessing that she's very self conscious about her appearance…"

"You're talking about her skin right?"

Kim rolled her eyes "Yeah, I think that she thinks that people will not accept her because she looks different… and is able to generate green plasma"

"I'd be happy to be her friend, I she'd let me that is. I'm sure Yori would also like being her friend… "

"Yeah, you might have a hard time trying to become friends with her though. Shego still doesn't like Bonnie very much… but then again it IS Bonnie and she can get under people's skin easily"

"I heard that!" said a voice behind Kim.

"Damn…" the red head muttered.

"You know it's true girl… hey Ron!" Monique said as she walked over to Ron to give him a hug "I see you already got Bueno Nacho" she said as she scrunched up her nose when she saw the mess of wrappers and food on the table.

"Can you eat any grosser?" Bonnie asked Ron as she made her way to him.

"Maybe…"

"Are you even going to finish eating all this?" Monique asked him.

"That's what I've been wondering myself" Kim said deadpanned.

"Yes! I am going to eat it… eventually"

"Well, it's going in the garbage"

"No! I paid good money for that! KP! Stop her!"

"Sorry Ron, but your food is everywhere and Bonnie and Monique need room to sit"

"Yes we do" Bonnie agreed as she quickly picked everything up and handed it to Monique so she could dispose of it.

"Fine, but all of you owe me"

"Deal" Bonnie said as she sat down "So Ron, have a girlfriend yet?"

"As a matter of fact I do"

"So who's the unlucky lady?"

"Well, her name is- hey! She's not unlucky!"

"Newsflash! She's dating you"

"Do you have a boyfriend Bonnie? Monique?" he retorted.

"Uh Ron, this little banter is between you and Bonnie… don't get me involved"

"I bet she's Japanese" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"So? What if she is?"

"Nothing… what's her name?"

"Yori. And mind you, she is very lucky to have me as a boyfriend!"

"Why is that?"

"Non of your business"

"Oh-ho-ho! I see Ronny has secrets!

Ron only smiled and smirked in triumph "Okay enough you two, what do you all say if we go watch a movie and then hang out at mine and Bonnie's dorm?"

"I'll go" Kim said as she raised her hand.

"What? Without Shego?" Bonnie said in mock amazement as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! She had stuff to do!" she flustered and avoided Monique's eyes.

Monique gave a quick glance at Kim and smiled "You're on a roll tonight Bonnie! You've gotten under everyone's skin and it's not even midnight"

"Whatever, so I'm assuming we're all going in my car?" she asked as she got up.

"Yup!" Kim chimed as she followed.

"Does Bonnie drive as if she bought her driver's license?" Ron asked Monique in a whisper as they walked closely behind Bonnie.

"No… she has greatly improved" Monique answered with a wink.

"Everyone acts as if I'm deaf! I'm not THAT old…"

"On the contrary…" the young man began s he held up his index finger.

"Keep it up Ron, and you're going in the trunk"

"What? I wasn't going to say anything that mean! Besides, I bet your dinky little car doesn't even have a trunk!"

"That 'dinky' car is going to take your ass to the movies!"

"Can it even hold all our weight?"

"Are you calling me fat!?"

He smiled slyly "Maybe…"

"That's it… you either take the trunk or the roof, your pick"

"The trunk please" he said with a smile while Kim and Monique snickered.

---(After midnight; Kim and Shego's dorm)--------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Kim finally returned to her dorm, she immediately saw Shego sleeping as she turned her head to the bed first. She crept in slowly to avoid making any noise and quickly changed her clothes. She then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then made her way to bed, cringing as the mattress squeaked. Once she got comfortable Shego started to rouse "_Damn…_"was all she was able to think before her roommate spoke.

"Took you long enough" Shego said with a yawn as she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Kim sweat-dropped and chuckled "Oh? It's not that late…"

"Correction Princess…" she said as she picked her phone off from the side of the bed "It is exactly one forty-seven"

"Time flies when you're having fun"

"Bull"

"Really… I even invited you" she said as she put her back to Shego and closed her eyes "By the way, did you finish that extra homework you found?"

She remained quiet for awhile and smiled at the red head, her silhouette barley visible in the dark room "Yeah…" she said as she laid back down and scooted closer to Kim.

"That's good, you can help me finish mine tomorrow after classes are done"

"Hmm… what's in it for me?"

"You get to spent time with me…"

"That's it?" she asked jokingly.

"And you can continue spending time with me… and Ron"

"Why is that?" she asked as she slowly crept her arm around Kim's side.

"He's staying two weeks at the most… so I'm gonna try to spent as much time with him"

"I don't know… I think I might get a project tomorrow, I vaguely remember the professor mentioning something like that today" she said knowing all to well she was lying.

"Is that so?" she asked as she became sleepier by the second from the heat radiating off Shego "Tomorrow is Friday though… you can spare a day without working on it right? You're smart…"

"I'm flattered, so you're going to be hanging out with him for the next two weeks then?"

"Yeah… you should come with us"

"I might consider it" she said while yawning, already knowing she was going to deny Kim's request "_At least I still get you for the night…_" she though as she mumbled a quick goodnight to Kim, which was returned just as quick.

---(Evening of the next day; Kim and Shego's dorm)---------------------------------------------

"Thanks for helping me with my homework Shego" Kim said as she put her books away.

"No problem Princess" Shego answered from the couch.

"So are you going to go with me and Ron?"

"Sorry Princess, I have a lot of work left to do"

Kim sighed "Alright then… I guess I'll see you later. You're… I mean, you… you won't get mad will you?" she asked she looked at Shego in the eye's.

She faintly smiled at how sincere Kim looked "No. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking…"she said as she smiled back, when a sudden knocking was heard.

"KP! We're gonna be late for dinner and the movie!"

"I'm coming!" Kim answered as she looked at the door "I'll see you later then…" she said as she looked back at the Shego.

"Right"

"Call me if you need anything"

"Will do"

"Bye" Kim said as she closed the door.

Shego sighed "Bye… looks like this'll be another lonely night" she said as she got up to turn the lights off and laid on her back on the bed "So… dinner and a movie huh?" she asked herself "Seems kinda romantic to me, even between two best friends. It's evening, dinner is included, and a movie!" she closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head "Maybe after all the separation they've had… they'll realize that they love each other, even if they are… or were best friends" she said with a touch of sadness.

"_It could happen. I'm sure that's happened to millions of people_" her mind betrayed.

"You're right. But Kimmie wouldn't do that… would she?"

"_There's always the possibility_"

"No… she said they were best friends since kindergarten"

"_But, she has never mentioned that they were separated for long periods of time… or by such far distances_"

"Shut up!" she screamed at herself, half expecting for someone to answer her from the darkness. She remained quiet for awhile as her eyes became watery "I need a walk" she said sternly, angry at herself. She quickly got ready and headed out the door.

Three hours later Shego returned to the room, cold and still angry. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed. She laid there for an undetermined amount of time, as each minute passed, she seemed to believe more and more that Kim really was falling in love with Ron. She wasn't sure when or how she went to sleep, but eventually she did.

When Kim finally returned that night, it was close to three. She opened the door as quietly as she could while also waiting for Shego to speak. Through the entire process of getting ready for bed and using the bathroom, Shego didn't move or speak once "_Weird…_" Kim thought "_By now Shego would've woken up_" Kim climbed in bed and went under the covers, she immediately noticed Shego had her back to her so she decided to go to sleep on her side with her arm around Shego.

---(Late Morning)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shego finally woke up the next day, she was alone in the room once again. She found a note on Kim's pillow explaining that she was hanging out with Ron and then Bonnie and Monique were to join them later, it also said for Shego to call her later "She's off partying again…" she mumbled "I'll show her that I can party too, I'll give Enrique a call!" she picked her phone off the floor and immediately noticed it was out of battery "Dammit…"

After the hassle of looking for the charger she connected the phone to it and turned it on. She sat looking at the small bright screen until the light off, after awhile she began to dial Enrique's phone number and instantly heard a ringing noise.

"Hello?" came a male voice from the other side of the phone,

"Enrique?"

"Ah! Shego! What's going on?"

"Not much…"

"You haven't returned to the restaurant since that night"

"I know, I've been busy. Hey, what are you up to later on?"

"Nothing, I get off from work at five"

"What do you say we go have some dinner later, and maybe go partying?"

"Sound like a plan! We can go that fancy nightclub in downtown!"

"That'd be nice… but I'm underage remember?"

"I have connections remember?"

She chuckled "Right… I forgot"

"So then it's settled right? Oh wait, what about your friends?"

"They… they're going to be busy doing a class project. It'll be just you and me, just like old times"

"Oh… too bad. So do you want me to go pick you up? Or will you come over to my house?"

"I'll go over there… say about seven-ish?"

"Alright, see you then"

"Okay" she agreed and hung up. She sighed and looked at the floor "I'm so pathetic…"

---

When evening finally came, Shego went to go pick up Enrique. They ended up dining at a small Italian restaurant and saw some old friends and chatted with them for awhile after they finished eating. When it was almost closing time Enrique and Shego decided to head over to the nightclub while their friends would join them later.

"So Maria, Eduardo, John, and Patricia will meet us at the nightclub right?" Shego asked Enrique once they were in the car.

"Yeah, they were just going to stop at Maria and Patricia's place so they could get different shoes"

"Alright…"

"Shego? Is something the matter?

Her eyes darted quickly to Enrique, then back to the street "No… why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed rather quiet today. Even after we saw our friends"

"There's just a lot on my mind… but I'll feel better after some drinks" she said she smiled.

"Who says I'll be buying them?" he joked.

"Oh… I promise you will" She said as she held up her right hand and lit up with green plasma, while Enrique only gulped and gave a nervous laugh.

Enrique called his friend from Shego's cell phone, he was a security guard and let them in from a side door. Once inside, it was impossible to see Shego's natural skin color, multicolored lights flashed everywhere. The only uncolored light was shining at a medium stage, where a DJ was playing some dance music. There was people everywhere, most of them where on the dance floor dancing the night away. The pair made their way to the back are and sat in a large booth, ten minutes later the rest of their party came in and the males of the group went to go buy drinks.

---(GU parking lot)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Took you two long enough" Ron commented as he was leaning on a yellow Ford Mustang.

"You have a car?" Bonnie asked as she and Monique approached Ron and Kim.

"Eh… it's a rental. You really can't drive a car up Yamanouchi…"

"Well, why didn't you rent one when we went to the movies?"

"I hadn't thought about it" he said with a shrug.

Kim gave a small laugh and looked at Monique "So… where's this 'cool' place you had in mind?"

"The hottest nightclub in town! That's where" she said triumphantly.

"A nightclub?" the red head asked, obviously very confused.

"Yeah… why?"

"Score! A nightclub! I love you more than yesterday Monique!!"

"Sweet! To bad Yori is out with her friends"

"To have fun, why else? C'mon Kim… loosen up"

"Okay… but we're getting in how? None of us are twenty-one yet…"

"Well, I'm friends with a regular customer at Club Banana. He's related to the owner…"

"Ah… so in other words, you have connections?" Bonnie chimed in.

"Precisely" Monique said as she looked at Kim, who didn't look too convinced "Look Kim, lets go and have fun okay? And I promise no drinking for me"

"Stop being such a goody-goody Kimmie! Or you don't want to go since Shego isn't coming?" she said in a cooing voice to mock Kim.

Kim looked at Bonnie sternly while Monique sighed "Bonnie, leave Kim alone. C'mon let's go…" she said and motioned for Kim to follow her to get in the back of the car.

"Thanks" Kim whispered once she was sitting next to Monique.

"Any time" Monique answered with a smile.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked once Kim and Monique were in the car and out of earshot.

"Nothing"

"Well, it seems to be something"

"Has going to Yamanouchi made you wittier?"

"What? That has nothing to do with what just happened"

"It has hasn't it? I liked the nitwit you were before… this new you is rather annoying" she said as she walked over to the car to get in.

Ron stood there, speechless and dumbfounded. He remained standing in the parking lot for a moment, replaying the conversation that happened between him and Bonnie not even a minute ago "What was that suppose to mean?" he muttered to himself.

"Finally!" Monique said once Ron entered the car.

"Sorry, I dropped a quarter" he lied.

"A quarter? You took all that time?" Bonnie intervened.

"Yeah... so where's this nightclub and what's it called?" He asked as he looked at Monique in the back.

"It's called 'Club de la Nuit' and it's located in downtown"

---

Just as Enrique and Shego, Kim and friends were let in through a side door. Kin walked in and saw there was many empty tables and booths, most of the people were on the dance floor. She walked a little further and noticed Shego "_Shego!? What is she doing here?_" she thought "_And with Enrique… and two other guys. She never mentioned anything that she was going out, looks like she's drunk… judging by how her face looks kinda flushed, even in this lighting, and how she's laughing so much_" she quickly picked out a table and sat on it.

"What are you doing girl?" Monique asked her.

"I uh… like this table. Let's sit here" she said as she sat in chair where she could keep Shego within eye view.

"Alright KP! That's the spirit"

"Shut up Ron, keep that act up and people will know we're underage" Bonnie hissed.

"_I wonder why she didn't call me_" Kim thought as she turned her attention back to Shego "_Maybe I should go say hi… no. She seems to be having too much fun_"

"Kim!"

"What?"

"Stop staring off into space! Do you want anything to drink?"

"I was not staring into space! And I'll take a water"

"A water?"

"Just get her a water Bonnie"

"Fine, Ron come help bring the stuff" she said as he walked in the direction of the bar.

"What's wrong?" Monique asked Kim after Bonnie and Ron were gone.

"Shego is over there" she said as she looked in the direction if the booth Shego was in.

"You're right" she said once she looked over to the booth "Are you going to go say hi?"

She was silent for awhile and kept looking at Shego "No"

"No? Why not?"

"She seems to be having fun, I don't want to spoil it for her. Besides, I came here with you guys" she said and looked at Monique and smiled.

Throughout the night Kim struggled to keep an eye on Shego, talking to her friends without them noticing she was, and trying not have herself or her friends seen by Shego or Enrique. When anyone would attempt to get up and Shego or Enrique were up and about, Kim would inevitably began to talk and demanded for her friends to sit back down and listen to her. Only Monique knew why Kim was doing this, she would just smile and watch Kim ramble about random ideas.

Hours into their night Kim noticed both Shego and Enrique were as intoxicated as anyone could get. Shego rested her head on Enrique's shoulder, while he had his arm around her. She could see Shego giggling and slightly swaying around, then they both locked eyes for a second and they began to move closer "_No…_" Kim thought as she felt something inside her shattering. Shego briefly brushed lips with Enrique and whispered something in his ear, causing both of them to burst out laughing "_They didn't kiss… they're too drunk and they can't control their movements… Shego even said they were like family right?_" she quickly thought as she turned away.

"What's the matter Kimmie?" Bonnie asked.

"N-nothing… my head just hurts. It must be the lights"

Monique gave a quick glance at Shego's table, she was still resting her head on Enrique "Maybe it's time we left" she suggested.

"What? I've barely had enough to drink! Ron, help me here" Bonnie demanded while slurring.

"Sorry Bonnie, but Monique's right… and it's getting kinda late. Besides I have to go guard the talisman for awhile tomorrow"

"The less you drink, the better for me… I don't want a drunkie throwing up all over my bed"

"But Monique…" Bonnie whined.

"No buts we're leaving, its three against one"

"Fine… let me just drink this" she said as she chugged the last remnants of her drink.

Kim gave one last look at Shego and got up from her chair "Let's go then?" she asked.

"So where to next?" Ron asked once they were all in the car.

"I thought you said you have your guarding job to do" Bonnie asked, angry that she had to leave the club so quickly.

"I do… I was just asking Bonnie"

"There's nothing else to do. It's half past three… take us back to our dorms" Monique said.

"Right" he said as he handed Bonnie a plastic bag.

"What's this for?"

"Incase you need to throw up, I can't afford you messing this car up"

"What? I am offended, you also had something to drink!"

"Yeah, but no as much as you did"

"Whatever" she said as she snatched the bag from Ron's hand.

"So you guys…" Ron began after awhile of driving "Are we doing anything tomorrow?"

"Depends how bad my hang-over is" Bonnie said.

"Call me after your done with your job… maybe we can hit Bueno Nacho or something"

"Good idea KP! Maybe Yori can come too!"

"You mean the so called girlfriend I haven't seen in the flesh?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes…"

Monique looked over at Kim and noticed she was looking out the window sadly "You okay?" she asked.

"What?" she asked as she looked at her friend.

"_She's not okay… something's wrong_" she thought "Are you okay?"

"Oh… yeah I guess" she answered and went back to looking out the window.

When the group finally got to the dorms Ron offered to walk his friends to their rooms, but they all declined. He walked them to the entrance of their building and bid them goodbye, he quickly left to the warmth of his own car as it began to lightly snow once again.

Monique and Bonnie bid Kim their goodbyes as she walked to her dorm, when she opened her room it was dark and cold "I wonder what time she's gonna get back…" she muttered as she changed her clothes. She went to the bathroom to take care of her necessities, when she heard a knocking "_That must be Shego! She probably forgot her keys_" she thought as she rushed to open the door, only it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Monique?"

"Hey girl, mind if I come in for a few minutes?"

"No, not at all. Where's Bonnie?"

"Once I opened the dorm she ran to it and fell asleep. Anyways, that's not what I came to talk about… are you alright? You seemed kinda sad"

"Well… I saw Shego and Enrique… they…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't even know what I saw! Maybe Bonnie did get me something with alcohol or maybe it was the lighting… I just don't know… but I think they wanted to kiss" she said as she put her head down.

Monique quickly frowned, ten forced Kim's head up so she could look at her in the eyes "No they didn't-"

"How? How do you know!?"

"Because I saw that… that happened right before Bonnie asked you if you were okay right?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, so it is what I saw. Shego was going to whisper something in his ear, but she swayed"

"But…"

"Kim, trust me on this"

"I can't… as much as I would like to… I just can't"

"Then think about this, Enrique is hot right?"

"Well yeah… but you know I'm not interested in him"

"I know, but what I really want to say is…why isn't Shego dating him?"

"I don't know ask Shego"

" From what I've seen, Shego and Enrique aren't interested in each other…think about it" she said as she left Kim's room.

"Maybe she's right" Kim told herself as she went to turn all the lights and get into the empty bed.

Through the entire night Kim couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable. She stayed awake all through the early morning hours waiting for Shego to return, except she never did.

---(Enrique's House)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uggh… where am I?" Shego asked the air as she held her head and looked around. She sat up and noticed she was sleeping in Enrique's bed "Enrique?" she asked.

"Yeah?" came a voice from a different room.

"Why am I in your bed?"

"Because you were to drunk to go back to your dorm… well so was I, but you would've scared Kim"

"Shit! Kim's going to kill me! Enrique! Can you take me back to my dorm?" she asked as she staggered out of the bed.

"Yeah… but why the rush? It's only ten-"

"Dammit! Lets go now! Where are my shoes?"

"They're by the door"

"Okay!" she said as she went to the door to put her shoes on.

"Ready?" he asked as he stood by the door.

"Yeah… let's go then"

"So what's the deal with you and Kim?" he asked he pulled out of his house.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night you mentioned her name many times… and now you're in a hurry to leave"

"It's nothing" she said as she turned away from him.

"Aww… c'mon! It's something"

" No it's not"

"You're in denial" he said as he dug his elbow in her side.

"I think I might have a crush on her okay!?" she bluntly yelled at him.

"Bingo"

"What? You knew?"

"More or less"

"Then why did you make me tell you?"

"Ah, but you see… I was merely pestering. I never once forced you to tell me"

"Whatever… who told you?"

"No one… I observed" he said as he looked at Shego and pointed at his eye.

"Please keep an eye on the road… and don't you dare tell anyone, or I will burn off your little Mexican ass"

"Your secrets safe with me… but what about Kim?"

"What about her?"

"Does she like you?"

"Yeah… at least I think she does. Why?"

"No reason…" he said.

"So when you said you observed… what do you mean by that?"

"Well, when you last went to the restaurant I saw that you were happy… I haven't seen you this happy in awhile…"

"Are you saying I'm naturally unhappy?"

"No… all I'm saying is that Kim is changing you"

"She's making you softer… in here" he said as he put his finger on her heart while not taking his eyes off the road.

Shego slapped his hand away and he smiled "She is not!"

"Hmm… that's where you're wrong my dear friend" he said.

The rest of the entire car ride was silent, but not an awkward one. Once Enrique reached the campus he walked Shego to her dorm "Thanks…" she said as she hugged him outside her room.

"No problem"

"See you later" she said and went inside her room, to find Kim sleeping soundly "_Better take a quick shower and get to bed_" she thought as she went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Once was done with her shower she quickly towel dried her hair and went to bed. She slightly moved the red head, who groaned in response, so she could put her arm around her. Shego sighed and closed her eyes "_I hope you're not to mad at me Kimmie…_" she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo! This might be one of my quickest updates! Considering I went on vacation for a week… but anyways here's this chapter, I stayed up late to finish it before tomorrow… since I'm leaving on vacation once more for a few days. So I will work on part two as soon as I get back and thanks again for all the reviews everyone! (:


	8. Chapter 8: Late Nights Part II

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

NOTE: This chapter follows right after the last one! Thanks again for all the reviews (:

**Chapter 8: Late Nights part II**

---(Afternoon; Kim and Shego's dorm)-------------------------------------------------------------

Kim finally awoke in the early afternoon hours, and immediately noticed she was not alone. She felt a hand clutching at her pajama top and an arm pulling her close to her bed buddy, she also felt warm breath lingering in the back of her neck and shivered. Kim knew it was Shego, who it else could it be? besides, she saw locks of jet black hair spilling over her face. She moved some of the black hair from her face and slowly removed Shego's arm, then slowly got out of bed.

"What time did you get here?" Kim muttered under her breath while looking at a sleeping Shego. She stood watching Shego in silence in the dim lighted room. She smiled when she saw Shego grabbing her pillow and holding it close to her, but quickly frowned when she remembered last nights events. Kim quickly turned her head away and went over to window "_Looks like in snowed a lot during the time I slept_…" she thought.

After what seemed like hours of looking out the window, Kim decided she wasn't ready to talk to Shego just yet. She quickly got dressed and left the room silently and headed over to one of the recreation rooms in hope to see someone she knew.

---

Upon entering the room, Kim quickly noticed Bonnie. Bonnie was sitting with a few of her friends, friends that only Kim was only familiar with.

"Kim!" Bonnie called from a large sofa, where she was currently stationed. Bonnie waved her arm to help Kim notice her, which Kim only rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" Kim greeted as she walked over to Bonnie.

"Hey yourself. Did you barely get up?" she asked as she scooted to side a little to make room for Kim.

"More or less, you?"

"Hours ago. Monique was having this fight over her cell phone, she was very inconsiderate this morning" she said while yawning.

"Where is she by the way?"

"Don't know, she just said she was going out and left. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, so I just came down here and lo and behold! Some of my classmates from painting class were here" she said as she pointed to her friends sitting on the opposite side of Bonnie, who gave a small smile and a wave to them "So… where is your roommate"

"She's… out too" she quickly lied.

"Out where?" Bonnie asked with great interest.

"She had to go buy stuff for one of her projects"

"What kind of project?" She asked while looking at her nails.

"I don't know… I'm not her stalker you know"

"Oh… well I just thought, that y'know… since you're roommates you would know what kind of project"

"Says the girl that doesn't know where her roommate is" Kim retorted.

"I've about had enough of these guys" Bonnie quickly and quietly whispered in Kim's ear "What do you say we go get some lunch and meet up with Ron?"

"Umm… okay" she agreed, unsure of the idea.

"What's that Kim?" Bonnie obnoxiously asked out loud "You don't feel so well?" she asked as people around them turned their heads towards Kim.

Kim blushed from the attention she had just received from everyone "Bonnie?" she squeaked.

Bonnie frowned and got in front of Kim and put her hand on Kim's forehead "Wow… you sure are warm!"

"Bonnie?" she squeaked once more as she looked at her friend "What are you doing?"

"Sorry guys" Bonnie said as she looked over to her friends "It must be the cold or something, or maybe she's getting sick. I'm gonna go take her to her room, see you guys later" she said as she forcibly put one of Kim's arms over her shoulders and left, leaving everyone confused.

"You made me look like an idiot back there" Kim said once they were outside in the cold.

"We both looked like idiots. I'm starving, let's go get something to eat so we can go do something with Ron" she asked as she began walking in the icy pavement.

"Since when do you like hanging out with Ron?"

"I'm that bored Kim"

"Right I should've know. But we have to come back early, I don't want to go to classes tomorrow all tired because of you two"

"Didn't you see?"

"See what?"

"There was a message on the bulletin board, there's no classes for the next few days. More snow is expected"

"More snow? It's already knee-deep" she said as she pointed in the distance to people having a snowball fight.

"I know. All the streets, sidewalks, etcetera have to be cleared out"

"Etcetera? I've never heard you use that word"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Mmm… don't know"

"Just for that you're buying"

"Okay, that is… if you can catch me!" she said as she sprinted off.

"Aww c'mon! That is so not fair! I didn't spend more than half of my teenage years running around the world!" she yelled as she began running after Kim.

---(Kim and Shego's Dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Shego finally roused from her sleep. She remained with her eyes closed and listened to her surroundings, but she soon noticed she heard no one else in the room. She could hear people chattering out in the hall and the faint noise of the heater finally starting up "About damn time… must of really been jacked up" she muttered.

After awhile of laying in the bed, she got up to stretch. She saw Kim's jacket was gone "I see Kimmie is out… probably with… Ron" she said as she mentioned Ron's name snidely. After she was finished starching she walked around the room half hoping to find a note left by Kim, a note she never found "I gotta pee…" she said after she finished her search "Wait, that's where it must be. The bathroom…" she said she walked to the room's lavatory.

While sitting on the toilet as she did her business, Shego looked around in search of that little piece of paper that told her where Kim had gone "Where the hell is it?" she asked herself "Kim usually leaves a small note…" After her business was finished and her hand were clean she gave up on looking for the paper, and decided to eat whatever was in the room "Great… just great" she said as she looked inside the small fridge "Ravioli and orange juice is all that's in here, we have to go shopping soon. Might as well eat it…" she said as she popped the ravioli in the microwave.

When she finally ate her 'breakfast', Shego decided to lounge on the couch and watch TV "I wonder what time Kimmie will get back this time" she said with a sigh "Probably late… just like she's usually been coming ever since she's been with blond boy and the naked wonder"

---

"Well, I know Kimmie isn't going to come back anytime soon… might as well go shopping by myself" Shego decided after watching a soap opera she watched when she could catch it.

After grabbing a few snacks that were by the entrance, Shego headed to the far end of the supermarket where the breads were kept. As she turned into the aisle she noticed she was alone and pushed the cart slowly as she looked at all the brands. She didn't notice that on the other end a blond young man was turning into the same aisle and immediately saw her.

"_Might as well go for it_" he thought with a gulp "_I just hope she doesn't use those scary green fiery hands of hers…_" he slowly walked up to Shego with the stealth of the ninja he was, he cleared his throat "Umm… Shego?" he asked in an abnormally squeaky voice.

"Hmm? What?" she asked as she turned around "Oh… it's you" she said with a scowl once she was fully facing Ron.

"Ehehehe…" he sweat dropped "How's it going?"

"What do you want?"

"Huh? I was only asking-"

"Where's Kim?"

"What? I don't know- aack!" he grunted when Shego grabbed the front of his shirt. The grunt caused Rufus to come out of Ron's pant pocket and squeak angrily at Shego, who only needed to glare at the rodent to scare it back to its hiding place.

"Where. Is. Kim?" she asked once more as her hand gripping Ron's shirt started to glow green.

Ron looked down at his shirt and noticed it was starting to slightly smoke, he turned his attention back to Shego when she shook him "I told you I don't know!"

"What do you mean…" she hissed "She's practically with you all hours of the day… going on little dates as girlfriend and boyfriend" she said as she spat out the last few words.

"Eww no… Kim and me have been-"

"I don't want to hear it" she said as she let go of him, causing him to fall back and land on his bottom "But she better not get hurt… or I'll burn more than just your shirt next time" she said as she walked away, grabbing a random loaf of bread as she left the aisle.

"That was a close one…" Ron said after a few moments in silence "Well this shirt is ruined" he said as he looked at his shirt "At least she let go before the smoke detectors started up" he sighed and got up from the floor "Well, I think it's time I paid and left here before I see Shego again…" he decided as he walked towards the exit "… and not mention this to Kim"

---(Hours later)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Worst. Movie. Ever" the brunette of the group said as they exited the movie theater and headed for the car.

"Aww… c'mon Bonnie! It wasn't that bad… right KP?"

"Sorry Ron, I have to agree with Bonnie this time"

"I mean, seriously! Ninjas versus Zombies the 'sequel'. Who in the right mind would continue that shitty storyline?"

"The directors duh… anyways, thanks for treating us to the movie KP"

"Yeah Kim, thanks" Bonnie said with a warm smile.

"Well I was only forced to! All your fault" she said as she pointed to the other female.

"What? How is it my fault?"

"Does screaming and hitting over at the food court ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that… sorry"

"Right… guys?"

"Yeah?" the brunette and blond asked at the same time.

"I'm hungry"

"Again?"

"Good thinking KP! I'm hungry too! Should we hit BN?"

"Way ahead of you Ron. Has Monique called back yet?"

"Yeah. She texted me during the movie… she said she got this game where you dance on a dance pad with four arrows or something like that"

"Oh oh! That's DDR! I sometimes play it Yamanouchi… I must say I'm pretty good"

"DDR?" both of the girls asked.

"Dance Dance Revolution" he said as he looked at them like they were idiots.

"Is it fun?" Bonnie asked with a disgusted face.

"Once you get into it"

"You play this game back over in Japan? Aren't you suppose to be training?"

"Yeah, but Sensei sometimes gives us days off if we have been training a lot"

"Alright then, let's go eat and then go over to Monique and Bonnie's place to play"

"You mean Bonnie and Monique's place"

"Don't flatter yourself, Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"Bueno Nacho is on you"

"What? Why?" he whined.

"Because I paid for the movie, that I didn't enjoy too much mind you. Besides, I already 'owed' you from last time you had BN… all that's left is Monique and Bonnie"

"Don't remind him please…"

"Fine… but I get to take my time eating"

"As long as we're outta there before it gets late and snows again"

"Deal" he said as he got in Bonnie's car.

---( Three hours later; Bonnie and Monique's Dorm)---------------------------------------------

"Beat that Ron!" Bonnie shouted at his face once her turn dancing was done.

"S'cuse me ladies" he said to Kim and Monique as he got from the small couch "I think it's time I showed you what the Ron-man can really do"

"Oh please…" Bonnie said as she sat down in Ron's place.

"Just to prove it I will do it on hard and pick the longest song there is"

"Stop talking and get dancing"

Six minutes and twenty-nine seconds later Ron had finished "Well?" he asked as he wiped small beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Crazy fast…" Kim said as she looked at his score on the TV.

"Well Bonnie?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it's about Kim's turn now, since we have been taking turns… and the last few times she has been going after you" she said as she looked at the red head.

"You know that's not what I meant" he said as he frowned.

Kim smiled "I bet you fifteen bucks I can beat your score"

"Girl, you can't beat him… his legs were a blur"

"Yeah… but I have all night to practice… I didn't specifically say this turn"

"You're on KP!"

"Well… this is going to be another long night" Monique said as she held her head in her hand.

---(Morning; Shego and Kim's Dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Shego awoke before noon, how did she know? One, she could see that even through the curtains there was light. And two, it was fairly quiet out in the halls. She yawned and stretched her arms above her horizontal body, only to find she couldn't raise her left arm "Oy…" she quickly mumbled under her breath as she looked to her left, she saw Kim was soundly asleep resting her head on her shoulder and clutching her left arm "_Well well… if it isn't Kimmie_" she thought "_I haven't seen much of you these last two days_"

After a few minutes of slowly wriggling her arm free of Kim's grasp Shego was finally able to stretch it, only to find Kim scoot closer to her and put an arm around her flat abdomen "I guess I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" she muttered while the red head sighed in her sleep. She slowly turned her body so she was face to face with Kim and looked at her.

As she remained laying next to her bed buddy, she heard noise out in the halls as more people woke up. As more noise was heard the more Kim moved and sighed, until she finally woke up and looked into the green eyes that were looking back at her "Morning Princess"

"S-Shego!" she quickly replied with alert eyes and pushed herself away from the older woman and off the bed.

Shego squinted one of her eyes as Kim landed with a small thud "You okay there Kimmie?" she asked as she sat up.

"Fine" she said as she shyly sat on the edge of the bed "How did you know we didn't have classes today?"

"Doy, if you haven't looked around I went grocery shopping yesterday and I saw it posted on the Bulletin Board"

"Oh… right" she said as she looked around the room and then at the ground.

"Soo… where were you all day yesterday?"

"With Bonnie and some of her friends, then with Bonnie and Ron, and finally with Bonnie, Ron, and Monique"

"Oh… I waited for you to come back sometime yesterday"

"I… I thought you were going to hang out with Enrique again" she said as she slowly looked at Shego while partially hiding her face in her red mane.

"No… I was planning on hanging out with you- wait… 'again'? What do you mean again?"

"Well… I saw you with him on Saturday night"

"Where at?"

"At the nightclub"

"Oh…" she said with a sparkle in her eye "I see Princess here is slowly turning to the dark side. Why didn't you stop by and say hi?"

"You seemed to be having to much fun and I didn't want to ruin it for you… and I also…"

"You also?"

"Nothing… forget it"

"Kimmie"

"AndIsawyougoingtokissEnrique"

She frowned "What?"

"Y'know… at the nightclub"

"I was not… you know I can't keep my balance when I have too much to drink"

"But-"

"But nothing… what about you and Ron?"

"What about us?" she asked as her face became flushed.

"Us? As in a couple? Why are you always going out with him?"

"Because I don't know when I'll get to see him in person again!"

"Yeah, but you're always leaving out with him going on little dates and coming back late doing God knows what!"

Kim looked at Shego in disbelief "What?" she asked as she looked at Shego, waiting for an answer that never came "Shego… he has a girlfriend. He's just one of my best friends" She said as she looked at her beeping Kimmunicator, then looked at Shego.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

She swallowed and turned on her Kimmunicator "Yeah?" she asked as the screen flickered on.

"KP! Yori, Monique, Bonnie, and me are gonna hit BN. You wanna come with?"

"Uhh… I can't sorry"

"What!? Why not?"

"I-I remembered I have some homework I have to finish… and Shego is gonna help me. So I'll probably work on it all day so I don't have to worry about it while we have this mini vacation from classes"

Ron sighed "Fine… I guess I'll see ya tomorrow"

"'Kay… grade size it for me?"

"I can do that, later KP"

"Bye Ron" she said as she turned her Kimmunicator back off and looked at Shego "So, you mind telling me what gave you that crazy little idea?" she asked as she looked at her roommate straight in the eye while frowning.

"_Should I tell her the truth?_" she thought "_No… she probably doesn't feel the same way and I'll end up ruining what we have_"

"Well?" the red head asked expectantly.

"I-I just didn't what to lose your friendship… " she said as she struggled to find the right words while only telling half of what Kim was asking for.

Kim's face softened, that's not what she wanted to hear, but it was a start "You're not going to lose my friendship… I mean, I even lied to my friends so I spend the day with you" she said with a faint smile.

"Yeah…" she answered as she looked at the floor embarrassed "So do you really have homework?"

"Yes… but I'll do it later" she said as she glanced at her bag over by the door as they fell into silence "Shego?" the red head asked after awhile.

"Hmm?"

Kim bit her lower lip "I'm… I'm sorry for overreacting and stuff"

"Kimmie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we forget this episode ever happened and go back to our normal lives?" she asked as she looked at Kim, who nodded.

"That would be nice" she said and then they fell into another uneasy silence "Soo… Now what?"

"We could go rent some movies"

"Sounds like a plan… but it's way to cold"

"Don't worry, I can generate heat remember?" She said as she faintly smirked.

"Fine. But I get to pick at least two"

"Over my dead body"

---(Three in the morning)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim yawned "I liked that movie"

"I am NEVER letting you pick a movie again"

"It wasn't that bad. I hear you laugh a few time trough it" she said as she laid down on the couch.

Yeah, because it was so cheesy" she said as she laid on the bed while one legged hanged over the edge "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep"

"On the couch?"

"Well… yeah. I noticed the heater is working again. So I thought you might want to go back to how we use to sleep… and you did say you wanted to go back to our normal lives"

"Please explain"

"Well… it was 'normal' for us to take turns sleeping on the bed-"

"Nonsense, I can't have my little Princess sleeping by herself now"

"Shego!" she yelled as her face turned beet red from embarrassment.

"What?"

"Stop that…"

"But seriously Kimmie…. Come sleep on the bed" she said as she nodded her head toward the empty space next to her "I might burn… but I don't bite"

"Are you sure? I mean… you don't mind?"

"No… I don't know about you though. Haven't I already told you that?"

"Right" she answered as she turned the light off and laid as close to the edge as possible.

"Sleeping on the edge of the bed as usual huh?" she said with a slight laugh "You know you're going to end up all over me by the time one of us wakes up"

"Excuse me!"

"You know it's true, I'm that irresistible. Anyways… goodnight Princess"

Kim glared at Shego, not that she could see the glare though "Goodnight Honey"

"Oy… I'd forgotten about that"

"Well good thing you have me to remind you, goodnight" she said and pushed herself closer to Shego and grabbed as much of the blankets as she could.

---(Two days later; Afternoon; Kim and Shego's Dorm)-----------------------------------------

"KP!?" Ron yelled from Kim's Kimmunicator "KP! Where are you?"

"Blond Boy is calling you" Shego told Kim from the other side of the door.

"His name is Ron, and can you please tell him I'll be there in a minute?" she asked from the bathroom.

"But-"

"Please Shego"

She momentarily frowned" Fine" she said as she walked to the couch, were the small device was currently at "What do you want?"

"KP, do you want to- you're not Kim"

"Really? I thought I was…"She said sarcastically, then turning her face serious "Listen…" she began as she quickly glanced at the bathroom door to make sure Kim wasn't coming.

"Yeah?" Ron asked confused.

A few false starts and muttering 'I can't believe I'm doing this' under her breath, Shego finally began "I'm… I'm sorry about the other day, I wasn't myself"

"PMS?"

"Do you want me to take me apology back?"

"No! I was just kidding…"

"You tell her… I can almost guarantee your girlfriend will leave you"

"What!? Why?"

"Because… Let's just say you'll be missing a 'special' part and will be unable to have children"

"But I'm perfectly capable of making babies right now" he said, oblivious to what Shego was getting at.

She gave a quick glance at the door once more when she heard the toilet flush "Oh… I can make that change with a blink of an eye"

Ron widen his eyes and gulped "Okay okay… I wasn't planning on telling her in the first place… where is she anyways?" he asked as he bean getting antsy.

"Hold on to your pants blondie, she's coming"

"She told you about my pant mishaps during missions?!"

"More or less" she answered with a smirk.

"Hey Ron" Kim said as she took the Kimmunicator from Shego while slightly frowning at her "What's the sitch?" she asked as she sat on the couch Shego went to the bathroom.

"Yori, Monique, Bonnie, and me are going out to dinner later… come with?"

"Sure, but where are you guys going to eat?"

"We don't know yet… we'll decide later"

"Sounds good… mind if I bring Shego? Well if she wants to come that is"

"Uhh… Sure I guess"

"Thanks Ron! So what time and where to we meet?"

"Your room at six?"

"Alright, see you then" she said as Ron waved and the screen went black.

"Shego?" Kim asked as Shego came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she answered with an arched eyebrow, she knew something was up.

"Me and the gang are gonna go out to eat later. Come with us?"

"Kim… you know I'd rather just-"

"Please! I'd make me really happy if you'd go"

"You know I really don't get along with Bonnie"

"Then just don't sit near her. And you like Monique… Ron is a nice guy if you gave him a chance! Yori is cool too…"

"Who's Yori?"

"Ron's girlfriend… please go" she asked as she began to use her puppy-dog pout full force.

Shego crossed her arms and help her head high while looking straight at Kim. Once it was overpowering her she turned her head for a moment , that is until she felt Kim latch on to one of her arms "Fine…" she said with a sigh as she looked at Kim "What time?"

"Six"

"I'll only go on one condition though"

"What? You said you were going!"

"As long as we go to la Mexicana"

"Okay"

---(Kim and Shego's dorm; A Few Hours Later)---------------------------------------------------

"Your late" Kim told Ron as she opened the door.

"I swear it was all Bonnie's fault" he said as he jerked his thumb behind him.

"What? You know it was yours" She said as she lightly smack him in the back of the head.

"Hey! All I said was that I've seen you in that outfit before, then you go changing into all these other outfits!"

"So sue me for wanting to look different!"

"I think I will"

"You know what Ron?" Bonnie began as she jabbed her index finger in his chest "You really piss me off-"

"Hey!" Kim shouted as she stepped in between them like a referee stopping two boxers "I think that's enough… lemme go call Shego so we can leave"

"Shego's going?" both Ron and Bonnie asked at the same time.

Kim lightly frowned "Yeah… why?" she asked as she looked at Ron then at Bonnie, who looked unhappy.

"Nothing" Ron said to ease some of the tension once he took a quick glance at Bonnie "I guess we'll be needing two cars now right?"

"Yeah, I'll leave with Shego"

"So… any idea where we're going?" Bonnie asked.

"We can go to La Mexicana"

"What's that" the young man asked.

"It's this really good place we went awhile ago that serves better food than BN"

"I don't want to go there, we've been there before"

"C'mon Bonnie… I'm sure Enrique will be there"

"Who's this Enrique?"

Bonnie had a pensive face for a second "Fine…"

"I said who's Enrique?"

"He's this totally hot Mexican guy that works at that restaurant!"

"Well good thing Yori has this totally hot guy, she won't have to worry about Enrique" Ron said as he pointed at himself.

"As if!"

"Speaking of Yori… where is she? And Monique?"

"They're waiting downstairs"

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" Shego said as she stood by Kim.

Ron gritted his teeth for a moment "_I guess it's safe to talk to her now_" he thought as he remembered the conversation he had with her earlier "No problem Shego"

Shego eyed him suspiciously and smirked while Ron only tensed up "Well… should we get going?"

"Yeah! I'm so hungry…" Kim said as she clutched the clothing above her stomach "I haven't had anything today just to go out to eat with you guys"

"Well let's go meet the others downstairs" Ron said as he walked towards the door.

"Right"

The group of four made their way downstairs and met up with the remaining two. After a brief introduction between Shego and Yori, they all went out into the cold windy night and headed for the parking lot. Kim and Shego went in Shego's car, while the rest went in Bonnie's car.

After awhile of driving, which took longer than it should have because of some snow on the street, they all made it safely to the restaurant. They quickly pulled into the parking lot and went inside. The restaurant still looked the same to Kim, nothing had changed and that brought a smile to her face.

"Ah! Hola amigos!" Enrique greeted once he saw them standing by the door "Please, come in! Come in!" he said as he motioned with his arms and hands.

"Thanks… we will" Shego said as she passed by him while slightly dragging Kim with her by holding on to her arm. Enrique raised his eyebrow at the sight before him, while Kim only gave a bashful grin and waved.

"Ah! Good evening Miss Monique and Miss Bonnie" he said once he turned his head away from Kim and Shego.

Monique and Bonnie gave Enrique a quick hug, then followed closely behind Kim and Shego "See that Girl…" Monique Began "He said hi to me first… even though you were closer" she said as Bonnie only glared.

"I am assuming you're friends with Shego as well?" Ron and Yori both nodded "Excellent, we haven't had a party this big lately because all the snow" He said as he motioned for Ron and Yori to follow him "By the way, I'm Enrique" He said as he briefly turned around and walked backwards to shake their hands, then turned around to walk.

"Nice to meet you" Ron said as he slightly glared at the back of Enrique's head "I'm Ron, and this is my girlfriend Yori" he stated, while emphasizing on 'my' and 'girlfriend'.

"It is an Honor to meet you" Yori said as she gave a small bow.

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, meaning Shego and Bonnie were as far apart as possible, Enrique stopped by to ask what everyone wanted to drink. Once everyone had ordered their drinks they began to chat "So what are you getting tonight Kimmie?" Shego asked the red head next to her.

"Hmm… same as last time"

"Again? Don't you want to try something different?"

"Next time… it's not like this will be the last time we come"

"You're right about that…"

"What!? No nacos!?" Ron said as he looked at the menu with a scowl, while everyone looked at him with 'are you serious' looks.

"Umm… Ron-chan?" Yori asked as she got closer to him "Even I know there aren't any nacos on the menu"

"I think I know who's going to be paying tonight" Shego said as she looked at Ron with a slightly disturbed expression.

"What? Just for thinking nacos were sold here?"

"You got it" She answered while Ron frowned.

"Say Yori?" Kim asked "What did you call Ron earlier?"

"Ron-chan"

"Ohh… I seem to remember you use to call him Stoppable-San" she said with a grin while Yori slightly blushed.

"Hai… ever since we started becoming closer I began to call him Ron-chan"

"What's 'chan' mean?" Bonnie asked out loud.

"Go get educated and Google it next time you're on the computer!" Ron sneered.

Bonnie frowned and was about to flip Ron off, but couldn't since Enrique brought their drinks and asked if they were ready to order their food. Everyone ordered their food and went back to talking, while Bonnie patiently waited for Ron to lock eyes with her and when the opportunity came she quickly flipped him off and joined in Monique and Yori's conversation. Throughout the evening Enrique kept and eye on Shego and Kim, Shego caught him a few time watching them and scowled at him.

Three hours later everyone was ready to leave. Ron got a 'special' discount that took off more than half of what the bill was. Shego up walked ahead with Yori while talking about martial arts, while Kim talked with the rest of her friends behind them. Enrique tapped on Kim's shoulder and motioned with his hand to walk with him, while Kim only looked at him confused.

"She's a nice catch you know?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"She's a good person deep down… you just have to do some digging"

"Who are you talking about?"

Enrique flashed her a million dollar smile "You know who I'm talking about"

"Shego?"

"That's right" he said as Kim lightly blushed "You know the night she went out with some friends and I?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well… she was somewhat drunk, but she wouldn't top mentioning your name and that she had to get back to you at the dorm"

She looked at the floor "Oh…"

"I believe she has a thing for you" he said, not wanting to fully blow Shego's cover incase Kim didn't feel the same.

"I know"

He smiled "Just give her time" he quickly whispered since everyone was at the door.

"What were you two talking about back there?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"It's top-secret Enrique Kim stuff" he answered with a smile and winked at Kim "Well then, friends" he began as he stood by the door "I hope you all come back soon and be careful driving back… looks like there'll be some more snowfall tonight"

Everyone bid Enrique their goodbyes and got in the cars they came in. Kim got in the car and sighed deeply as she slumped into the passenger seat "I'm surprised you didn't drink anything that could intoxicate you"

"Believe me Kim… so am I" she sighed "So am I…"

---(Next day; Night; Shego and Kim's Dorm)------------------------------------------------------

"KP!" Ron called from Kim's Kimmunicator once more "KP!?"

Kim quickly got up from the floor where she and Shego where doing homework to pick up the Kimmunicator off the table "Yeah?" she asked with a yawn.

"I… I gotta go back to Yamanouchi now! I was right! Monkey Fist is in Yamanouchi! Hurry and meet me at the highest floor of the parking lot!" he said and the screen went black

Kim quickly put on her pants and started to put on her jacket "Where are you off to Princess?"

"Ron's gotta go back to Japan now… I have to go say bye! I'll be back soon"

"Oh… well tell him I wish him good luck"

"Okay!" she said as she slammed the door.

"There is no way I'm doing homework by myself" Shego said "I'll just watch some TV while she comes back" she said and went to go sit on the couch.

---

"Hey" Kim huffed as she saw Ron standing alone "Where's Yori?"

"She's over at the condos preparing everyone"

"Oh… Shego says good luck"

"Thanks"

"So uh… who's gonna pick you up?"

"A helicopter should be here anytime now"

"Listen Ron…"

"Yeah?"

"_It's now or never_" she thought "Would you…" she sighed and swallowed hard "Would you still be my friend even if I might possibly like another girl?" she asked as she looked at the icy floor.

"It's Shego isn't it? You're crushing on her…"

"What? Did Monique tell you?"

He chuckled "You're stupid… how could you ever think I'd stop being your friend?"

"Did Monique tell you?" she asked once again.

He smiled once more "No… you not really on the down low when it comes to Shego. Even Yori asked me about you two" he said as he looked up to the cloudy sky as the sound of a helicopter quickly approaching was heard.

"Thanks" she said as she hugged him.

"No problem KP… if you need to talk about sometimes just call me on my Kimmunicator"

"Give Yori my best!" she said as she stopped hugging him, as the pilot made a quick and professional landing.

"I will… tell Monique and Bonnie bye for me! I couldn't get a hold on them!" he said as he climbed inside and the helicopter took off.

Kim waved until the helicopter was out of view, and wiped some small tears that built up in the corner of her eyes. She sighed as she took one last glace at the sky were the helicopter was at moments ago, and started to walk back to the dorm.

---(Somewhere in the Pacific)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"

"Well what Sir?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone!"

"Please forgive me Sir!"

"What is Shego and Kim's current status?"

"Uhh… You see sir…."

"Yes?"

"Well I didn't want to be the one to tell you this… but"

"Just tell me!"

"The surveillance cameras are currently down due to all the snow"

"Well then… YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND FIX THEM!!"

"Understood sir!"

"Get to work!"

Yes sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, sorry everyone for taking such a long time! It's been raining and thundering like crazy since the monsoon season has started here in the desert, and I didn't dare turning on the computer for fear of it burning. Then I had to make a trip to Mexico (not fun) and I have to make another one within the next week or so. So, Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!


	9. Chapter 9: Sessions

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

NOTE: I wasn't too sure about the idea for this chapter, but I went along with the idea anyways… I just hope I made it work!! Thanks for all the reviews once again!! (:

**Chapter 9: Sessions**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Thanksgiving came and went, nothing new really happened. Classes resumed shortly after Ron's departure from Go City, which was mainly due to the campus Administration finally getting their hands on a few snowplows to work fulltime around the entire campus, since the snowfall was getting heavier by the day. Ron was still training in Yamanouchi after fending off Monkey Fist, with Yori by his side. Things were still pretty much the same with Kim and Shego, they still slept in the same bed and denied wanting to be more than friends fear of what the other might think.

One afternoon, Kim entered her dorm with what she had been waiting for in the mail.

"Sheeego?" she asked in a happy tone "Guuueeesss what?"

"What?" she asked in a dull tone without taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"Take a stab at it… guess what I got"

"Some Ritalin?" she asked eagerly as she look at Kim.

"No" she said as she momentarily frowned "I got…" she ran towards Shego "THIS!" she yelled as she held up a magazine a few centimeters from Shego's face.

She moved the magazine from her face and looked at Kim in the eyes "It's a magazine. So what?"

"Not just any magazine… it's the one you said I would never get"

"The one from the UK?"

"That's the one! And it's only a month late!"

"Wow… I can't believe you actually got it, even if it is late. We should go out to eat to celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" She said with an equally eager face as Kim's, but then turned serious "But your paying"

"What? Why?"

"Because last time I paid for your food when you spent it on the subscription"

"Fine but I get to pick where"

"That's fine with me" she said with a wave of her hand as she went back to her book.

---(Two Hours Later; The Underground)---

"Damn, that Italian sub sandwich was the best… " Shego said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Nuh-uh… mine was better because it was a DELUXE Italian"

She sighed "Same thing… let's walk a little while longer, I hate being this full"

Kim nodded in agreement and walked in silence for awhile as they passed shop after shop "Shego?" Kim asked once they were alone walking in the far end of the Underground.

"What?"

"We're friends right? You could even say best friends"

Shego stopped walking and stared long and hard at Kim "Okay, where is this coming from?"

"Answer the question" she said as she nudged Shego's side and began walking back in the direction they came from.

"_And sometimes hoping we could be more than friends_" she thought as she sighed inwardly, but was brought back into the conversation when Kim nudged her again.

"Shego…?"

"Yeah… you could say we're best friends" she said with a soft smile.

"So then why don't I know much about your past?" she asked with a worried face.

"Not this again Kim… haven't I told you that I hate remembering those times?"

"Please Shego… can you tell me?"

"Why?"

Kim remained quiet for a moment as she thought it over and looked off to the side, then looked at Shego while slightly clinging to her black sweater "So I can understand you better"

She looked at the red head in the eyes for awhile "Fine… but I get to take my time and use any methods I want"

"What do you mean 'methods'?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Soon?"

"Yes… why?"

"How soon?"

"Probably tomorrow… but let's go spar for awhile"

"I thought you were full" she said in a whiney tone.

"I still am. So stop being lazy and lets go, we haven't sparred in awhile"

---(Next Day; Afternoon; Kim and Shego's dorm)------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Kim muttered to herself as she looked away from her homework and looked towards the door "It's been almost three hours since classes ended… maybe I pressured her into this" she said as she looked back at her paper "Or she's trying to avoid having this conversation… I won't mention it to her anymore I guess"

A little while later Kim hear shuffling outside the door , saw the doorknob turn, and the door open to reveal who she was waiting for "Sorry I'm late" she said from the doorway while sighing as her right hand remained behind her, holding on to something "I forgot I told a friend I'd meet him at the library so we could decide what we're going to make for our cooking project"

"Him?" Kim asked in concerned tone, but soon forgot about it when she saw Shego dragging a chair behind her "What's with the chair?"

She put her bag down by the door and continued dragging the chair until she left it next to the couch "Well you want to know about my past right?"

"If you still want to tell me" she said shyly.

She rolled her eyes at the young one "First your pestering that you want to know, now it's 'if you want to tell me'… what's up with that?"

"I-I just thought I was pressuring you… it barely occurred to me that I might be doing that"

Shego gave a faint smile that Kim didn't catch "No… I can choose to or to not tell you, and I chose to tell you… end of story"

"Oh… okay. But you never said what the chair is for"

"You're so impatient… you'll find out in a moment" she said as she smiled and went to go sit by Kim.

"So…"

"So what?"

"When do we start?"

"Whenever you want"

"Is now a good time?"

She sighed "Sure… just turn off all the lights" she said as she went over to the window and opened the curtains so only a small amount of light came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw Shego going through her backpack.

She walked over to Kim and handed her a notepad and a pen "Here"

"What's this for?"

"For writing stuff, Doy" she said as she got behind Kim and went to go sit her in the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you have any better questions?" she asked as she laid down on the couch, while Kim remained silent "I'm going to be having a Psychiatry session, with an unlicensed Psychiatrist… which is you" she said with a smile as she pointed at Kim with her index finger, while facing forward.

"Okay… this is a little awkweird… why are you doing it this way?"

She sighed once again "If I'm going to talk about something I hate remembering, I might as well get a kick out of it"

"Right… so do I start?"

"Yup" she answered nonchalantly.

"Okay… what do you want to talk about?"

"You're the Doc here, you should know"

"But you're the patient… you should know what you want to talk about, that's why you came to see a Psychiatrist in the first place" she countered.

Shego frowned momentarily "Fine" she said with a sigh.

"You've been sighing a lot today… anything bothering you?" Kim asked suddenly in a professional tone, much to Shego's surprise.

"Not really… well kinda. I sometimes miss being part of Team Go… I guess today must be one of those days" she began monotonically "I miss them all… except for that bastard Hego"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like I want to burn his fucking face off and force feed him any of the charred remains" she said spitefully.

"Did you always hate him?"

"Hego?" she asked as she slightly moved her head towards Kim, who nodded "No… we actually got along great before the meteor crashed, and sparked a chain of events that would forever change our lives. Everyone got along great… even mom and dad, we a normal American family"

"What do you mean 'even mom and dad'? What happened between them?"

"They got divorced"

"Why?" she asked as she began to scribble something on the notepad.

"When we all knew what our powers were, dad got us a gig with the GCPD. We did good to say the least, so word spread like wildfire that we had super powers. Then the Mayor dubbed us the 'Heroes of Go City' and began to build us Go tower…"

"But that doesn't explain why your parents divor- separated"

"Divorced Kimmie, the word is divorced"

"Divorced. Got it, please continue"

"Anyways… so once Go Tower was built, dad began to secretly charge for our services without the mayor or the GCPD knowing. Mom wasn't too cool with that, but she bared with it for the time being. But the publicity soon got way over dad's head and mom wanted a divorce. It was done within that same week, and the next day she packed up her bags and left. We never heard from her again… she could be dead for all we know"

"That was a quick divorce… don't they usually take longer than that?" Kim asked after awhile in silence.

"Honestly, I don't know… I come from a pretty screwed up family huh?" she asked, but Kim never answered "It doesn't stop there though, how I wish it did. We all stuck together, or at least tried to since dad was the only one we had left. At that time Hego was more of a dad to all of us… then dad went to jail"

Kim looked up from the notepad and looked at Shego "Why?"

Shego remained still, never making eye contact with Kim "He beat this guy in an alley because he didn't have enough money to pay for our services. We rescued the guy and his two kids from their burning house"

"Your dad charged him for that!?"

"Yup… he left the guy with a few broken bones, many of which were ribs. That's when Hego started to slowly become an asshole…" she remained quiet for awhile, but continued on when she heard Kim scribbling again "He would boss us around like he was Mr. Big Shot"

"What else did he do? I mean… besides the bossing around"

"And the betraying?"

"Betraying?"

"Yeah… he betrayed his own flesh and blood… me"

"Why?"

"Did you ever hear about that bomb that went off in downtown Go City a few years ago?"

"I heard some of it, I wasn't really paying attention since Ron and me were on a mission in Moscow for a few days… and well, they really didn't have any American channels there"

"Yeah… well, that's were it all began"

"What began?"

"We were on a mission, we had to go save people from a Government building… a janitor found bomb had been somehow implanted in the basement without the security system picking up any signals. It could go off at any moment, so we rushed to the scene. The police where already there, they said all the exits of the building where inaccessible… except the roof"

"Why didn't a helicopter go rescue them?"

"They didn't want to risk having the bomb exploding and having the helicopter crash land in some other building"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… Anyways, we got in and went to the office to get a list of all the employees that were in the building. But that idiot Hego got a list that was a week old, we had no knowledge that a few more people were employed within the last few days. We got everyone out, even some people that weren't on the list, that's when we noticed we got the wrong list"

"What'd you guys do when you found out it was outdated?"

"We asked everyone we rescued if they were all present… they all said yes, so Hego told me to find the bomb and try to stop it from exploding, or detonate it if I couldn't stop it. I went down to the basement and found it quickly, it had five minutes until it went off. I found out that I couldn't stop it from exploding, so I only changed the time and ran out of the building while double checking any rooms on the way to make sure no one was left behind…"

"And?"

She sighed "Once I made it out I told Hego and the police, we all fell back a few hundred yards to wait for the explosion. There was no one within a mile of the explosion when it happened, except us and the police… then the next day all these excavators and bulldozers went to go clean up all the rubble, an in the midst of it all… a body was found"

"Who… who was it?"

"It was a secretary that had been hired that same day. Apparently she was trapped in some bathrooms near the basement…"

"Then what?" she asked as she was on the edge if her seat.

"We were all at the Mayor's office and Hego was infuriated when he found out, so he slapped me across the face in front of all these reporters with cameras. The Mayor, being on Hego's side, also got mad and yelled at me. He said that he couldn't have any casualties in his city, especially any made from a 'hero's' mistake. He told me I was to be in Hego's custody for a year or two so he can properly train me for rescue missions. Sure, I went along with it for a few months, but Hego's ego grew more and more… he never helped in defending me when I needed him the most… so I officially resigned from Team Go, I couldn't take it any more"

"What about Mego and Wego?"

"I told them I'd give them the address where I was staying so they could go visit me… but I never did, I didn't want Hego to know where I was staying"

"So… where did you stay?"

"With my sensei… she taught me all the martial arts I know. I would go to her lessons when I was a kid, and I kept going weekly after I was a 'Hero'… she became like a mother to me when mom left us…" she said and they both fell into silence again, only their breathing and Kim's scribbling were heard for the next few minutes.

"You said the news of you guys having superpowers spread like wildfire back then , right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Don't you think the Mayor would've come looking for you by now?" she asked " … or Hego?"

"I've actually been wondering myself why those two bastards haven't shown up yet… I really don't want to see them. It's just a matter of time before they come…"

"I know you hate Hego… and the Mayor… but what if they want to speak to you about joining Team Go again?"

"I'll decline"

"Why?"

"I don't want to go back to Team Go… or saving people"

"But you said earlier you missed-"

"I know what I said. It's just that sometimes I-… I get a little nostalgic. But if I had the chance to go back to Team Go or join another lifesaving group of some sort… I would decline"

"Oh…" Kim said after a moment, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah" she said with a sigh. She remained on the couch for a few more moments, then sat up and looked at Kim "Today's session is over"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a faint smile "We're done with this little play we have going on" she said as she stretched her arm out to Kim.

Kim looked at Shego's outstretched hand, then at her face "What?"

"The notepad"

""What about it?" she asked as she hid it behind her.

"Let me have it"

"Why?"

"I heard you writing stuff down… I just want to see what you wrote"

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes "Positive"

Kim handed Shego the notepad reluctantly "Here"

Shego stared at the notepad for awhile, then at Kim "I'm pouring my heart out to you and all you do is draw some Japanese kanji?"

"It's good practice… besides, I was listening"

"I know Kimmie… I know" she said as she put her head down. Kim looked at Shego for a moment, then began to walk towards her so she could go comfort her.

At the same time Shego was getting up, and hadn't seen Kim coming towards her. Shego got up from the quickly and bumped into Kim, she lashed an arm at the already falling Kim and lost her balance, causing her to fall on top of her. One of Shego's hands was behind Kim's head so she wouldn't bang her head on the floor, and one of Kim's hands was around Shego's waist clutching her sweater. Their green eyes met, and their breathing stopped. Both of their cheeks were stained red while their faces were only inches apart.

"S-Shego?" Kim asked in a whisper after a moment "Can I…I-"

Shego took a quick intake of air and quickly got off Kim "Sorry" she muttered once she was sitting and facing away from Kim "_Oh God… I've never felt so turned on in my life_" she thought as she felt her face burn.

Kim propped herself on her elbows and looked at Shego "_Was I really about to ask her if I could kiss her?_" she thought, surprised that she had no self control just moments ago "You… you wanna go eat something?" she asked, hoping to break the awkward atmosphere they were currently in.

Shego moved her head slightly towards Kim, while also avoiding her eyes "Sure…"

"Okay… so where do you want to go?" she asked as she sat up and crawling next to Shego.

She began to breath a little faster when she felt Kim rest her head on her shoulder "Where…where ever you want to go" she said as she gulped.

"Fine… but you're buying"

"Okay" she answered automatically "Wait… what?"

"Too late. You said you're buying"

"I'm glad you're easy to get along with" she said as she quickly got up, causing Kim to fall over.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked once she got up and rubbed her head.

"Something only, me, myself, and I can understand" she said with a smile, while Kim only rolled her eyes and went to put her shoes on.

---(A Few Days Later; Physics Class)---------------------------------------------------------------

Shego was resting her head on the desk in front of her, it almost time for her physics class to start, but she still had a few minutes to spare since she arrived earlier than usual. She disliked that class mainly because Bonnie was in it, and often tried to show off. She was off in her own world thinking of what to do when she got to the dorm… she could start on her homework, take a nap, watch some TV, or maybe go out somewhere with Kim. She smiled as she thought of going out somewhere with her red head. Wait, did she say HER red head? doesn't matter, she knew Kim liked spending time with her as much as she liked spending time with Kim. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when Monique sat next to her.

"Hey Shego" Monique greeted as she set her bag down. When she received no answer she looked over at Shego and noticed she was smiling "_This is something new…_" she thought as she smiled herself. She kept looking at Shego, that is until Shego turned her head towards Monique, and her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Monique!" she said in an alarmed tone, with an equally alarmed facial expression "What are you doing here?"

"Wow… you must have really been out of it for you not to notice that we're in psychics" she said with a chuckle "So what were you thinking?"

"What Kimmie and I are going to do later-" she blurted out without meaning to, but stopped herself far too late.

She smiled "_This has to be the perfect opportunity to ask!_" she thought "I've been meaning to ask you about what you two have going on" she said as her smiled widen.

"What? We have nothing going on" she said, trying to put up her best serious face.

"De-ni-alllll!" she said in a singsong tone "I've noticed the looks and gestures you two do towards each other" she said as she looked at Shego, who still wasn't buying it "C'mon, I just wanna know what two of my friends, no… BEST friends, have going on"

"You just added that last part so I could tell you"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm lying"

"Fine…" she said as she rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she agreed to it "let's go to the café after classes"

"Alright I'll be there, so don't think for a second that I'll forget"

"Just don't tell Kimmie… or Bonnie we're meeting up, it'll be just you and I" she said as she poked Monique hard on the shoulder.

"I know I know… sheesh. I wasn't going to tell them in the first place" she said as he rubbed her slightly sore shoulder.

"Where is Bonnie anyway?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"She's sick… so she stayed in the dorm. She's jealous of you, y'know…" she said unexpectedly.

"Jealous? of what? My fabulous green attention-grabbing-skin?" she said sarcastically.

"That you get to spend more time with Kim. There's something special about her, she's liked by everyone she meets. And those who deny liking her, are often jealous of her… so consider yourself extremely lucky that she's picked you"

"Picked me?"

"As if you didn't know"

"What are you talking about?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Shh… we'll talk later at the café. Class is starting…" she said as she turned her full attention to the front of the class, while Shego only frowned at not getting enough answers out of Monique.

---(Café)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… I honestly thought you weren't going to come" Monique said as Shego sat in front of her.

"Yeah, well… I usually come to my meetings… unless I don't like the person"

"So I take it you like me?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Well… I did come to this little meeting, so you make the call"

"So…" Monique began "Where did we leave off earlier?"

"Don't these things usually start with some small talk before we get to the main point?"

"Yeah, but I gotta go check on Bonnie soon"

"Riiight… anyways, we left off when you said Kim has picked me. What in God's name do you mean by that?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"No" she answered dully.

She gave a small laugh "This is like a romance movie or something…."

"And that means?"

"Nothing. What I mean is that Kim has never shown any interest of being more than friends with ANYONE… except you"

"I see where you're getting at" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh? so you're finally catching on… "

"More or less… so what you're saying is that I've actually sparked Kim's interest?"

"Bingo… are you naturally this clueless when it comes to romance?"

"Can't say for sure… since Kim is the only one who's 'sparked' my interest as well"

"So… are you going to ask her out anytime soon?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"What!?"

"C'mon, it was a simple yes or no question"

"I… I can't do that"

"And why not?"

"Because… because she probably doesn't want to. I've probably only intrigued her, nothing more nothing less" she said as she crossed her arms.

Monique made a buzzer sound, like the kind you hear on game shows when you get a question wrong "That's where you're wrong my dear friend"

"Oh? And you know that how?"

"Because Kim's told me…"

"Kim's told you what?"

"That she likes you less as a friend, and more as a significant other… not in those word of course, it IS Kim after all… and she's sometimes not all there in the head"

"When?"

"Did she tell me?"

She bit her bottom lip "Yeah…"

"Awhile ago"

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" she said with a half smile.

"Well… there was never a good time, until today. Why? Did-… did something happen?"

"Well there was a few issues, but were over them now…"

"So uh… what are you going to do with Kim?"

She sighed and looked out the window "Honestly… I don't know yet"

"What? Not even after what I've told you?"

"I mean… sure, I'd love to go up to her and say 'Hey Kimmie, you want to be my girlfriend?' but I know it's not gonna happen"

"Why not?"

"I don't have the guts to do that… what if she suddenly changes her mind? I'll end up ruining what we already have"

"Nah… Kim doesn't change that quickly"

"How do you know?"

"Uh… hello? Didn't you know that we've been BFFs since elementary school?"

"No"

"Look… just think about okay?"

"You don't know how much I've already thought about it" she said as she smiled and put her head down in embarrassment.

"More of a reason to hook up with her!"

"I don't know… I'm not too cool with making the first move… I'll just wait for her to do it"

"Well, that's not a bad alternative… and you might not have to wait too long" she said with a wink as she got up and put on her coat.

"Where are you going? And the hell do you mean by that?"

"I have to check on Bonnie" she said, completely ignoring Shego's second question.

"Wait" she said as she grabbed Monique's arm.

"Yes?"

"Why did you say I might not have to wait too long?"

"Because Kim likes you more that what you think" she quickly whispered as she pulled her arm from Shego's grasp and left.

She watched as Monique left the café and then turned her attention to the table "Well… Kim didn't seem mind that I fell on her" she muttered to herself as her mind wandered to the incident from a few days ago "She pretty much acted as if never happened…"

Shego's mind continued to replay to conversation she had with Monique just moments ago. She turned her attention to what beyond the window she was sitting next to, and saw a female student with red hair pass by "Shit! Kimmie must be waiting for me" she said as she mentally kicked herself for letting her mid wander too long. She quickly gathered her stuff and left the café in the direction of her dorm

---(Next Day; Morning; Kim and Shego's Dorm)-------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kim awoke before her Kimmunicator alarm could go off. The reason? she was hot, and really needed to pee.

"_Why is it so hot?_" Kim thought as she came in to consciousness. After about a minute of squinting her eyes, Kim finally noticed that the heater wasn't turned on, Shego and herself were wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts, and the blanket's were on the floor. Then, she noticed she was in a light sweat "_What is going on here?"_ she asked herself as she remained in bed.She finally remembered that Shego tended to hug her in her sleep, and that's exactly what she was doing.

Kim was on her side, while Shego was too. Shego's hands were wrapped around Kim, comfortably nestled under Kim's breasts, tightly pressing her chest into Kim's back. Shego's face was buried deep within Kim's red mane, slowly breathing in and out the scent of her shampoo. While their legs were intertwined together, making a mess of peach and green colored limbs.

Kim slowly tried to untangle herself from Shego's grip to get to her goal: the bathroom. She moved her back to try to make Shego loosen her grip around her, but she quickly found out that the back of her shirt was damp with sweat. She didn't care that she was sweating, what she cared about more was that Shego wouldn't wake up and be disgusted by Kim's perspiration, since some of it had spread unto the front of Shego's clothing.

Once she wiggled a little, Shego finally loosed her grip her. Kim took the opportunity to make her escape to the bathroom. But woke up Shego in the process, she didn't notice their legs were in a tangle. As she tried to silently leap off the bed, she found her self falling down and dragging Shego to her side of the bed.

"What are you doing!?" Shego asked alarmingly as she looked at Kim's silhouette, while she tightly held on to the bed covers with one of her hands.

Kim's face was burning with embarrassment, but she was also smiling from the scare she just gave her roommate "Umm… going to the bathroom"

"By taking me with you?" she asked as she looked at her legs that were still interlocked with Kim's.

Kim followed Shego's gaze and her eyes also landed on their legs "I didn't notice that your legs were all over mine" she said as her face was still burning, but her back was quickly becoming cold from being away from Shego.

"Nuh-uh Princess, your legs were in mine" she said as she began to move them.

Kim muttered a quick thank you once her legs were free as she scuttled to the bathroom. Shego let out a slow laugh once Kim shut the door, but soon stopped when she felt that the front of her shirt was damp "What the?… what the hell is this?" she asked herself as she touched it and rubbed some of it in between her fingers, to say the least, she was confused of what was on her shirt.

"Kim?" she asked as the red head exited the bathroom "What's this business?"

"What's what business?" she asked as walked back over to the bed, while watching her step in the dim room.

She pointed to the damp area, which was visible on her green shirt "This" she said as she pointed at it once Kim was seated next to her.

Kim was at a loss for words "Uhh… you see…"

"Yeah?" she asked with an amused tone, she wondered what Kim would come up with.

"Well… it was very hot when I woke up"

"And?"

"You were kinda-sorta hugging me real close to you… and well it was very hot… and I started to sweat. And some of it kinda got on… your shirt" she looked up at Shego, who had a plain face "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I just wanted to know… besides, it's this is pretty much my fault"

"Huh?"

"I guess I got too cold. My body tends to generate more heat than usual when I get cold"

"Oh… I'm still sorry for dirtying your shirt though"

"It's alright, it's not like you sweat poison or something" she said as she took a quick glance at the clock "It's five-fifteen… and I don't think we're going to get back to sleep, so what do you go say we get some breakfast at Denny's so you can help me finish my math homework?"

"You didn't finish it?"

"Doy. That's why I'm asking you to help me finish it"

She got off the bed and went over to the closet to change "Good. 'Cause I didn't finish it either"

"Is the goody-goody Kimmie slacking off?" she asked as she stood next to Kim in the closet while taking her shirt off, leaving only her shorts and sports bra on.

It took all of Kim's will power to not sneak a peek at the half naked beauty next to her, but she failed anyways "Uh…" she muttered as she diverted her eyes from Shego once she pulled on a long-sleeved shirt "No" she said as she quickly put on some pants.

"You feeling okay? You're usually more hyper than this in the mornings"

"Y-yeah… why do you ask?"

"Never mind"

"You're not gonna wash up?"

"From what?"

"From what I did to your shirt…"

"Nah. Oh right, before I forget… I have to go over to a friends after classes so we can study for our Spanish test tomorrow. So I'll be back later than usual… since she lives in some apartments that are off campus"

Kim exited the closet and went to put on her shoes "Are they far?"

"Not really… they're a few blocks away, but in walking distance"

"That's nice… I have to go help Bonnie to study for her math test tomorrow. So I'll also won't be here right after classes"

"Alright… so, ready to go?" She asked as she sat on the couch put her shoes on.

"Yeah… should I bring the rest of my stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"For the rest of my classes"

"Oh. I guess, do you want to come back to the dorm after we're done eating?"

"I don't know…. I'll just take it incase we don't come back"

She walked over to the door and opened it "Good call. Let's go then"

"Yeah" Kim went out into the hallway and waited for Shego to lock the door, then walked next to her down the hall and out the main door towards the parking lot.

---(After Classes; Late Afternon)---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Miss Shego?" A woman asked from behind Shego.

"Yeah?-" she began, but stopped once she was fully facing the woman and her cameraman "What the hell do you two want?" she asked snidely.

"You recording?" she asked her camera man, who nodded "We would like to ask you a few questions" she said as she slightly rose up her microphone, which was sporting a 'News 13' logo on the side.

"Not interested" she said as she quickened her pace, but the pestering woman and cameraman kept following her.

"Do you plan on returning to Team Go?" she asked as she shoved her microphone in Shego's mouth.

She slapped her hand away "Get the fuck away!

"Where did you go for those two long years?" she asked, but Shego ignored her and kept on walking "What about you brother? Have you contacted them? What about your training for rescue missions? How are they going?"

"You must really wish you had third degree burns…"

"Rick! You ready to get the good stuff?" she asked her cameraman, who gave her a thumbs up "Alright then" she cleared her throat "Good evening GC citizens! I'm Rebecca Buck, and that…" she said as she pointed to Shego, who had her back to the camera "Is Shego, the ex-Team Go member. After weeks of waiting for the perfect moment to get her on camera, here she is!"

Shego's hands began to glow a light green, but kept her temper from rising any higher "I said no questions"

Rebecca ignored her "So Miss Shego, what classes are you taking this semester?"

Shego was getting closer to the campus and began a slow jog "Shut the hell up. I already told you I'm not answering any of your questions"

"Please Miss Shego… we WILL be airing this later on tonight. You can at least say a few more words"

"No"

Rebecca shoved the microphone in Shego's mouth again, while Rick ran in front of her "Is it true that you and Kimberly Possible from Middleton share the same dorm?"

"Leave her out of this"

"Oh… so it seems you DO have her as a roommate"

She pushed the camera away and made Rebecca drop the microphone "I said, leave her out of it! She's none of your fucking business!!" she said as she crossed the street and was now within the campus limits.

But the devil woman didn't give up just yet, she kept on following Shego "How do you two get along? Do you constantly fight?"

"Look, you're not even suppose to be here anymore… we're on campus now. Plus I don't want to call attention to myself… so can you please just leave now?"

Rebecca shrugged and kept on following Shego for awhile longer "What about boyfriends? Do any of you two have one?"

"Go. Away…" she said, knowing she couldn't hold her temper any longer.

"By the way, how is your rescue mission training going?" that took the cake.

"Okay, that's it!" she lighted up and grabbed the front of the camera and held on to it while it melted, then grabbed Rebecca's microphone and melted it as well.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Rick "I was only doing my job!"

"You're paying for the damages!" the news reporter yelled, making a scene on the campus.

"Get the fuck away before I call the police… or better yet, burn your asses"

"We know where you're staying-"

"You're point is?"

"I will send a bill for the damages"

"Go ahead… it's not like I'm going to pay it"

"Uh…Yes you are"

"Uh no I'm not. You two aren't even suppose to be this close to me while on campus"

"Are you getting smart with me young lady?"

"Whatever" she said as she walked away, ignoring all the students that were staring at her.

Rebecca looked at Shego in disbelief "At least we still have the tape!" she yelled after awhile, while Shego merely flipped her off.

---(Kim and Shego's Dorm)---

"Hey Shego" Kim greeted from the floor, where she was doing her homework.

"Up" she said as she motioned with her index finger.

"Huh?"

"Stand up"

Kim stood up "Okay… now what?"

"Turn the lights off and leave the bathroom light on, while leaving the door ajar"

"Are we having another 'session' today?" she asked.

"Just do it"

Kim did just that, while Shego went to go place the chair by the couch "Done" she said as she sat down in the chair, while Shego was already on the couch "So… what do you want to talk about?" she asked once they were in a familiar setting.

"Some bitchy news lady and her cameraman followed me today"

Kim remained quiet for awhile to think about it "Like after classes?"

She sighed "No… just now. Before I got here"

"What did they do?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"The followed me… then made a scene neat the food court. Just when everyone was starting to accept that I came back, but not as a hero… then, they come and ruin it! What the fuck?"

"But I thought you said no news people and stuff could come looking for you on campus… or something like that"

"Exactly… then she said she was going to air the video tonight, and things will go from bad to worse…"

"So what're you gonna do?"

"Let it be… " she said after a moment or two in silence "I don't want to make a big deal out of it and get the bastard Mayor involved… or Hego"

"But it is a big deal… you should do a lawsuit"

"Nah… I already cost them two or three thousand dollars worth of equipment… maybe more if I'm lucky"

"What did you do?" she asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Melted the entire front part of the camera… and destroyed the news lady's microphone"

"You did what?"

"C'mon Princess… I asked them a few times to leave me alone. But did they? Noo… I had no other choice"

"You could have at least done something… a little… nicer?"

"I don't do nice"

"But you do to me"

"That's not what I mean… they even asked me about you"

They did? What did you say?"

"That you weren't none of their damn business…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah" she said as they fell into silence "Hey Kimmie?" she asked after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening… even though it wasn't for such a long time as the last time" she said as she got up and began to walk towards the bathroom, but soon felt Kim holding her waist.

"Thank you" she mumbled into Shego's back.

She put a hand over Kim's "Thank you? For what? I should be the one who should be thanking-"

"For trusting me"

"Oh…"

"Now I know how you feel…"

"Yeah" she said as Kim released her.

"I'm really glad I'm your business and not that news lady's" she said with a smile.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing… just go back to where you were going" she said as she went back to were her homework was at.

Shego turned the lights on and went into the bathroom, while thinking of the conversation she had with Monique the day before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So was this chapter yay or nay? I decided to try something new, the idea came to me during the summer while I was watching TV… and I stuck with it. Also, I don't own Denny's, but if you don't' know what it is… it's a restaurant that's open 24 hours a day and 365 days a year, and it serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner at all hours of the day.

Thanks for all the reviews, and as for the next chapter… Hego will be making an appearance, and what you've all been waiting for will finally happen… so yeah.


	10. Chapter 10: The Video

Summary: AU. KiGo (eventually). Kim is 17, Bonnie and Monique are 18, and Shego is 19. Kim is a retired hero not completely out of business, and Shego is a retired hero that is out of business. Shego never met Dr. Drakken. Kim and her two best friends Bonnie and Monique are off to college at Go University, when Kim and her roommate start to get a little intimate.

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews everyone:3

**Chapter 10: The Video**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe you went as far as cutting the electricity throughout the entire campus and the surrounding area… just so that news report of you wouldn't be broadcasted" Kim said out of the blue to Shego.

"Kimmie… that was three weeks ago. What does it matter now? Besides, none of the administrators found out it was me-"

"That was you!?" Bonnie asked. As time progressed, the four friends began having weekly study sessions to help each other with oncoming tests and midterms. Those sessions, resulted in Shego and Bonnie being somewhat on good terms with each other.

"Yeah… why?"

"I was showering when that happened! I was covered in shampoo and soap… I had to stay like that the entire night!"

Shego lifted and eyebrow and half smirked "Well, I DID melt the all the wires together after I cut the power. I helped out too, we didn't have classes the next day… it was a win-win situation right?"

Bonnie scowled "Not when you're covered in shampoo"

"I agree with Shego" Monique spoke up "I didn't have to do this essay on a program I had to watch that night… so it's all good"

"No it's not"

"Hey, they were getting way into my personal life… and Kim's"

"Kim's?" Bonnie asked while furrowing her brow "What did they ask?"

"If I knew Kim personally and if it was true that we were roommates"

"Did you tell them?"

"That we were roommates?"

"Yeah"

"No. But they still found out"

"Guuuys" Kim whined.

"What?" Shego demanded.

"I know we're on winter vacation… but we seriously have to go back to studying. We go back to classes in a few days"

"Your point?"

"Because we're probably gonna get tested when we go back"

"That's okay, it's not like we're so stupid we'll fail the class"

"But Shego…"

"But what?"

"I want to EXCEED the tests" she said in desperation.

"Whoa… calm down there Prin-" Kim's eye's widen "Kim… sorry" she said as her cheeks turn a slight pink, while Monique and Bonnie only looked at each other in confusion.

Kim on the other hand was beet red "Shego! What I have told you?" she said as she pointed a finger towards Shego.

"Jeez Mother, I said I was sorry"

"Still…"

"Still what!?"

"I've told you many times not to-"

"I see what this is…" Monique said with a smile as everyone looked at her "It's a lover's squabble" everyone was silent for a moment. Shego began to blush more and when Kim thought her face couldn't get any redder, it did.

"Monique!" Kim yelled from her clenched teeth.

"What? I'm just saying"

"Maybe we should finish up on our studying… I'm getting tired" Shego quickly added, with her face still flushed.

She grinned "Oh… so now you want to go back to studying, how convenient"

"Well Monique… I did go to sleep late because a certain person…" she looked at Kim "Didn't want to watch a scary holiday movie by herself, even while her roommate was in the same room"

"Shut up! You said you liked it!"

"What movie was it?" Bonnie asked.

"I forgot the name, but it reminded me of that one movie with the guy and the drill"

"Oh! That one twisted minded guy that would kidnap his victims and rape them, then kill and drill holes in them?" she quickly added.

"Yeah! Except this movie had a more Christmassy feeling to it"

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose "Okay… this is getting way out of hand. Lets get back to studying, that way little Miss Possible can 'exceed' her tests"

"But Bonnie wants to know about the movie"

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does"

"No"

"Yes-"

"I swear…" Monique began, which cause Kim and Shego to stop arguing "Ever since you've been living with Shego, you have become more childish… I'd say you weren't quite ready to come to college yet, maybe one more year in high school wouldn't have been that bad for you" she grinned "You could have matured a bit more, wouldn't you agree Bonnie?"

"In a heartbeat"

Kim frowned at Monique and Bonnie, but quickly turned her attention to Shego who was trying to stifle a laugh "Not funny you guys" she said with a serious face and went back to studying.

"We're just teasing you Kim" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Look, let's all just go back to studying okay?"

"Whatever you say Kimmie… whatever you say" Shego said as she went to go lay by Kim, while Monique and Bonnie only looked at each other and shrugged.

---(A few days Later; Class)----------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day during Spanish , according to Shego anyways, the instructor was going over the midterm she gave the class before winter break let out. Shego was one of the few that aced the test, and she found no need to pay attention to something she knew like the back of her hand. She propped her left hand up and rested her head on it, while looking straight at her professor vacantly..

"_Hey_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_Listen_, _You wanna go eat something and watch a movie?… just the two of us_"

"_You mean like a date?_"

"_I don't know… I guess…?_"

"_I never thought you'd ask_"

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_Nothing. It's just that I thought that I would have to be the one that had to ask you on a date"_

"_Well I guess you were wrong"_

"_Are you blushing!?_"

"_Do you want to go on a date with me tonight? Yes or no…"_

"_Sure"_

"_Okay… but would it kill you to stop smirking so much?"_

Shego jumped in her seat and was broken from her daydream as she felt something in her pocket vibrate "Just when it was getting to the good part" she muttered under her breath as she reached for her phone. She took a quick glance at her professor to make sure she wasn't looking at her and took out her phone while keeping it under her desk.

"_A text message_?" she asked herself as she flipped it open and read 'new text' on the screen "_Who in the right mind would text me? Everyone who has my number knows I have to pay for them_" she quickly opened her text and read it in her mind "_Meet me at the coffee shop by Go City Park in downtown on Friday afternoon -H_" she arched an eyebrow from the letter at the end "H?" she asked out loud.

"What was that Señorita Shego?" the professor asked.

"Uh… Nothing. I just felt a cough coming up" she lied as she secreted her phone.

"Ah… muy bien" she said as she clapped her hands "Let's continue everyone! We still have a lot to cover"

"_H?_"she asked herself once more when the professor went back to the midterm "_Why are they asking me to go until Friday? It's barely Monday…_" she asked herself as she debated in her mind whether she should go or not, after awhile finally decided that she was going to go to the meeting. She had a weird feeling in her gut that she knew who this 'H' was… she just hoped she was wrong, very wrong.

---(Friday; After Classes; Downtown)---------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as classes were over that afternoon, Shego quickly walked to her dorm and put on a dark green hoodie and black cotton gloves. She wrote a quick note to Kim explaining that she was going to a Spanish class meeting downtown and would be back later, then taped the note on the bathroom door.

Shego went to go open up the bureau and grab her keys from the back corner, but stopped. She would probably lose her parking space to some bozo and she'd have to park out of the parking lot, so she grabbed some money from her wallet to take the bus instead.

Once out in the hall, Shego put up her hood and walked briskly to the bust stop.

---

Minutes after Shego left, Kim got to the dorm. She usually arrived before Shego, so paid no mind that the room was empty. She sat on the couch to take a breather, and got up after a few minutes to go use the bathroom.

She immediately noticed the note when she focused her attention to the closed door "Hmm? What's this?" she asked herself as she removed the note and read it "Spanish class… the teacher must've told her to go today" she said to herself as she walked in the bathroom "I guess I'll go hang out with Monique and Bonnie for the afternoon, or just Bonnie since Monique works today"

Once she finished her business in the bathroom she quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and headed out to her friend's dorm upstairs, all while failing to notice that Shego had left her bag and Spanish text book behind in the dorm.

---(Near Go City Park)---

As Shego near her destination, she became more and more paranoid. She didn't want anyone recognizing her, and the feeling in her gut never left her the entire week. When she was a mere few yards from the coffee shop she saw a burly man with dark blue- hued hair sitting at a rounded table outside the shop "_Shit!_" she mentally cursed "_I was right_"

She could've turned back right then and there. But she didn't. She had to face Hego at some point in her life, might as well do it now and get over it. Besides, she didn't pay five dollars to ride the bus and chicken out.

"How did you get my number?" she asked with a frown as she sat in front of Hego.

"Sis! How are you?" he asked with a warming smile, a little too warm for Shego's liking "What's with the getup? I can hardly see your face!"

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe because my skin's a tad on the green side?" she whispered sarcastically as she spat in his face "I will not ask again… how did you get my number?"

"Geez sis… I asked for the news, not the weather"

"Answer me"

He half-smiled "Silly little sister… I live at Go Tower remember? I have access to all the phone numbers in the city… even cell phones. Which will soon might be the entire country, mind you" he said with a smirk.

"Judging from what you just said… you're still as egotistical as before huh?"

"What do you mean? I don't get your drift"

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed "Forget it. Where's the twins and Mego?"

"At the tower. Now then, you never answered my question"

"I've been good… better that when I was living in that hellhole you call 'Go Tower'" she said in a mocking voice.

"The twins have really missed you, y'know"

"Of all that time I spent out of contact with you… why now? Why are you contacting me now?" she asked as she completely ignored Hego's statement.

"Frankly… we thought you left the city, so we never bother to look you up-"

"Gee… that sure sounds like I was missed-"

"Let me explain-"

"I'm not done yet" she said as she waited until her brother quieted down "I thought you had access to all the phone numbers"

"Yeah well… we got that installed in Go tower months after you left. Besides, I didn't want to give the twins false hope She-!" he said, but stop himself from finishing his sisters name.

"Stop shouting. You're calling attention to us"

"Sorry… ever since the twins saw you on the news a few weeks back… they've been pestering me to contact you"

"I don't believe you. Look, I want you to tell me the REAL truth so I can leave… why did you really want me to meet you here today?"

"Well, the twins did want me to contacts you… and besides, can't I just call my sister out of the blue and have a chat with her?"

"No. Back then when you would call us to have some 'pep' talk… there was always a catch"

"What? That is not true"

"Then tell me why you called me so I can leave"

"Technically… I didn't call you. I texted you"

"Same shit. Tell me before I beat you ass" she said as she tried to keep her hands from lighting up.

He furrowed his brow and exhaled loudly "Fine okay? Fine. I did call you here for a reason"

"Which is?"

"For you to rejoin the team again"

"No"

"The Twins still haven't given up on you! Or Mego…"

"What did I say about the yelling?"

"Sis… c'mon"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "I don't need this right now okay?"

"Sis"

"I'm going to get a coffee" she said as she stood up and left Hego alone.

After a few moments, Hego turned his head back to check on his sister "Good… looks like there's still three people in front of her" he mumbled under his breath as he fumbled for his cell phone in his coat pocket. Once he found the small flip phone, he pressed speed dial number one and he soon heard a phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mego?"

"What?"

"I met up with Shego"

"Where is she?"

"She's getting a coffee"

"Look Hego… I think this is a bad idea. Just leave while you can"

"I think she might come back!" Mego remained silent on the other line for awhile "Mego?"

"No she's not"

"How do you know?"

"Because when you were too busy being full of yourself… and no matter how much I hated it, I was there to listen to her"

"That doesn't matter now. I really think she'll come back" he said as he didn't hear the footsteps behind him becoming louder.

"Yeah the only way that you might get her to even consider coming back is if you lie to her!"

"Well duh Mego… of course I'm going to lie to her so that she'll go back. What kind of idiot do you thing I am?"

"The severely burned kind" Shego whispered in his ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

"Sis! I can explain!" he yelled as he dropped his phone and stood up from his chair, but was pushed back down by Shego.

"There's no need to big brother" she said as she moved some strands of hair from her face and put her cup on top of Hego's Head "I think that you already explained everything…"

Hego took a quick intake of air and closed his eyes tightly "Stop! Wait!"

"Shut your mouth before I melt it together" she whispered in his ear and slowly poured her scalding hot coffee on the top of Hego's Head.

Once the cup was empty, Shego forcefully turned him around in the chair and picked him up by the collar. She balled her free hand in to a fist and pulled it back, and swung full force towards the middle of his face. In the split second before his sister's fist made impact with his face, he squinted his eyes for a second time. After a few seconds, Shego's fist never made impact and Hego opened his eyes to find Shego's free arm back by her side "Why'd you stop?" he manage to stutter out.

She narrowed her eyes at him and her frown became deeper "Your not worth it"

Hego looked in his sister's eyes and saw they were full of hate, she looked intimidating to say the least. Shego leg go of his collar he fell to the floor while she walked away "Sis wait!" he yelled as he got up, but tripped over his own feet. He looked up and saw that Shego was flipping him off and didn't even bother to look back.

"Family Problems?" and passing homeless asked as he pushed his cart filled with cardboard and blankets.

"You have no idea" he said as she put his head down.

"Yeah… that's how I ended up here" he said as she slowly pushed his cart away.

---(Kim and Shego's Dorm)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Shego entered the dorm she quickly closed the door and leaned on it. She exhaled deeply and looked around the room to see if Kim in, but she wasn't. She did notice that Kim had been in the room though, she saw Kim's bag sitting by the couch. She also saw that the note was off the door.

She walked over to the bed and cover herself from head-to-toe while putting a pillow over her head. After muttering a few profanities under her breath, she decided to take a nap to hopefully get over some of the hate from her brother she was harboring deep inside her.

---

She wasn't sure how long she slept, but she still felt angry. She turned her body towards the window and saw that it was still dim out, She also wasn't sure what time it was, but judging from the amount of light outside and the fact that it was winter, she guessed it was around six in the evening.

She was lost in thought and kept looking out the window until it was completely dark, she didn't evening hear the door open. She only turned her head when her brain registered the lights had been turned on. She saw Kim standing by the door, Shego gave a small smile and felt her anger slowly fade.

"Hi" the young red head greeted as she shut the door "Sorry I'm kinda late… I was hanging out with Bonnie"

Shego gave a nod in response and sat up on the bed.

"I thought you were asleep since you didn't move for a few seconds… I didn't wake you did I?" she asked as she went to shut the curtains.

Shego gave a small chuckle "Always thinking of other before you huh Kimmie?"

"Mainly just you…" she said as she went to go sit by Shego on the bed.

She arched an eyebrow and smirked "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm cold. And you ARE warmer than me" she said to avoid Shego's question.

"True… true" she said as they both fell into silence and enjoyed each other company.

Kim gave a small glance at Shego, who was only looking down at the bed sheets "What's wrong? You seem kinda down…" she said as she leaned into Shego.

She gave a small smile and moved her head from side to side "Nothing… just thinking"

"Hey…" Kim said after awhile.

"Yeah?"

She rolled her tongue around her mouth for a few seconds "Listen, you wanna go eat something and watch a movie?… just the two of us" she asked as her cheeks turned light pink.

She turned to Kim "You mean like a date?"

"I don't know… I guess…?"

"I never thought you'd ask" she said with a smile.

She looked at Shego in mock shock "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought that I would have to be the one that had to ask you on a date"

"Well I guess you were wrong" Kim said as she turned her face so her eyes would avoid Shego's face.

"Are you blushing!?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me tonight? Yes or no…"

"Sure"

"Okay… but would it kill you to stop smirking so much?"

"Maybe… It's just that I feel like I've had this conversation with you before, y'know? Kinda like déjà-vu"

"Well I don't feel that…"

She got off the bed and stretched "Hmm… We should get going then, before it gets late"

"Okay. But were are we going to go eat?" Kim asked as she got off the bed herself and put her shoes on.

"Don't know…" she said with a thoughtful expression "We should go eat at a fancy restaurant"

"But then we'll get to the movies late" Kim whined.

"That's okay… it's Friday remember?"

"But-but-but… what if I get sleepy?"

"I won't let you go to sleep. Even if it means that we're going to watch the most scariest, goriest, bloodiest movie ever"

"Fine. But we are going in your car right?"

"Well do you have a car that I don't know about?"

Kim pouted "No"

"I'm just kidding Kimmie… what do you say if dinner's on me and you pay for the movie tickets?"

"Deal… but one question," Kim asked as they exited the room "Where DO you get all your money from?"

"My grandparents… and uh…" she shifted her eyes away from Kim "other sources"

"Oh… okay. So dinner first?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah"

---(Midnight)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was a nice night… except I would've preferred to watch the movie before eating" Kim commented as they walked from the parking to their dorm.

"Yeah" she said as she half-smiled, while Kim seemed to walk closer to her than usual.

"But we might have been back earlier if you hadn't insisted we wait nearly and hour-and-a-half to get a table at the restaurant!"

"I wanted to eat some fine dining for once"

"Shego?" Kim asked after a few moments of silence "You seemed more quiet than usual tonight… is something wrong?"

"No…" She hesitated for a bit "I just have a lot on my mind"

"Oh…" she said not fully convinced as she wrapped her arm around Shego's so they'd be closer, while Shego paid no mind to it "I was just worried y'know?"

"Yeah…"

They continued walking in silence, while enjoying one another's company, they walked as far as the door to their dorm. Shego unlocked the door and Kim went inside, while Shego stood by the entrance "Aren't you coming in?" Kim asked after a few seconds as she turned around when she didn't hear Shego following her inside and shutting the door.

"Umm… no" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from Kim to avoid her eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I had a little run-in with Hego this afternoon"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

She chuckled "I don't know if I should be offended by that comment… I'm okay, really. I just need some time to cool off"

"Okay…"

"I'll be back later… so yeah" she said as she slowly closed the door "Bye"

"Bye"

Shego sighed and put her hands inside the pockets of her parka. She gave a small nod and a smile when she saw a friend of hers, and continued on her way. Once she exited the building and went out to the brisk cold, she put her hood on and walked in the direction of the campus park.

---(Two Hours later)---

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Kim looked over at the clock and saw that it was past two. She was beginning to worry about Shego. Yes, Shego was a skilled Martial Artist and could stand her ground, even when the odds were against her. But she did have a lot on her mind… which might cause her to lose focus… and…

"_Dammit_" Kim mentally cursed as she got off the couch and got dressed to go look for her roommate. She exited the building and saw that it was empty outside, not a single living soul was seen or heard. She looked at the floor hoping to see Shego's footprints, which were already erased by freshly fallen snow. She mentally cursed once more and decided to walk around aimlessly in hope to see a sign of Shego.

At one point during her quest, she passed the campus park and looked in awe how the snow gave off an almost mystical look when the tall park lamps' bright light reflected off of it. She stood still for a few minutes as surveyed the entire area, fully taking in the scene before her. As she continued looking, she saw a lonely dark figure sitting on a park bench away from any of the lights. She began to walk slowly towards the bench and saw that the 'figure' was actually a person. Kim noticed the snow wasn't stepped on, and judging by that, she guessed that the person hadn't gotten up in quite awhile.

When Kim was in speaking distance of the person she stopped, but she still couldn't tell if it was Shego since the lighting was dim, they had their hood up, and they were looking away. But she decided to go for it anyways "Shego?" she asked, while they made no signs of moving anytime soon "Shego?" she asked once more.

"Princess?" came a reply.

Kim sighed and smiled as she cleaned off snow from the bench and sat by Shego "Why are you sitting alone on this cold bench when you can be inside our warm dorm with me?" she asked as she put her head down on Shego's shoulder.

"Well… I'm not alone anymore" she said as she put an arm around Kim to draw them in closer.

"It's almost three y'know…"

"Is it really that late already?" she asked surprised.

"Well yeah… we got to the dorm past twelve"

"You don't say" she said as she leaned her head on Kim's.

"Why are you all they way out here?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… here in the park alone… and in the dark part"

"It's not dark. It's dim"

"I know, but still"

"I just felt like being away from everyone and everything for awhile… I was actually about to head back when you came"

"What did…" she hesitated for a moment "What did Hego tell you?"

Shego exhaled and stared at her misty breath until it had disappeared "He wanted me to go back to the team"

"Did you?"

"No. He was willing to go as far as lying to me to get me back on the team… for some reason or other"

"Maybe it was for a good cause"

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious! Maybe they're in trouble or something"

"Like Hego would ever admit he was in trouble… that'll be the day"

"Even heroes need a helping hand every once in awhile"

She sighed and smiled "You're such a goody-goody Princess"

"Am not!" Kim protested as she got in Shego's face.

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too"

"Am not" she answered back annoyingly.

"Prove it"

Kim cocked her head back and looked at Shego in the eyes "Umm…"

"You weren't expecting that one huh Princess?" she asked as she smirked.

"I will…" she whispered.

"Say it louder Princess, I can't hear-" Kim didn't let Shego finish. Much to Shego's surprise, Kim had kissed her on the lips. Shego felt her heart start beating harder and faster, the kiss had caught her off guard. It was her second kiss, the first being from one of Hego's friend's brother that she dated while she was still part of Team Go. He broke up with her a few days after their first year together, he couldn't handle dating someone that was far more stronger that him. It didn't matter to her though, she was going to break up with him eventually, he was wimp.

After a moment to realize what was going on, Shego began to kiss Kim back. She closed her eyes and slowly brought her hand up and placed it on one of the red head's cheeks. It felt so right to her, she could literally feel fireworks going off. Kim was no different.

Seconds later, Kim was the first to pull away, her cheeks stained red and breathing shallow. She looked at Shego in the eyes, whose hand still remained on her cheek "I'm sorry" she began with her face reddening, not really sure why she was apologizing in the first place "It- it was on pure impulse! I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry-" Shego laughed as her cheeks began to take a pinkish tint "What's so funny?"

"Your such a silly princess" she said as she started another kiss. This time, it was Kim who was caught off guard. The second kiss they shared that night seemed to have a hint of more passion than the first, an it felt as if it was something they both needed. They continued on until one of them needed to breathe, besides, it wasn't like there was anyone watching them…

"Wow" Kim commented once Shego pulled away.

"Yeah…" she agreed as she lightly rested her forehead atop of Kim's. She looked down to avoids Kim's eyes "You don't… you don't know how long I've wanted to do that…" she said in between breaths.

Kim took in her exhalation and held it insider her for a moment, then exhaled herself "When did you first know that you might… like me?"

"Since I first saw you sleeping on the couch" she said with a sigh "I just didn't fully realize it back then… Kimmie?"

"Yeah…"

"I know I might be going too fast… but… would it be wrong to say that I have deeper feelings for you than just 'liking' you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion, apparently the kiss have left her somewhat dazed.

Shego gave a small smile "Love" she said as she looked Kim in the eyes "Would it be wrong to say that I've loved you for some time now?"

Kim swallowed "No… I've felt the same about you for awhile now too"

She smiled once again and moved her forehead head from Kim's to be able to see her face "And when was the first time you knew that you wanted me?"

"Do you have to put it that way?" She asked as her cheeks became red once again.

"Yes"

She looked at the floor "Since the first day we met… but it also took time for my affection for you to become into… love"

Shego moved a few strands of hair that were in Kim's face and noticed that she was shivering and pulled Kim close to her. Kim felt instantly warmer and leaned her head on Shego's shoulder. They both fell into silence and took in the snowy scenery, that is until Kim felt snow falling in the empty space beside her. She looked up and saw a white owl with half of it's face obscured from her sight, it looked back down at her with a beady black eye. For a split second, the owl moved it's head and looked straight at her, then took off in a silent flight "_Did that… did owl have a glowing red eye?_" she thought to herself.

"You want to head back now?" Shego asked, making Kim quickly forget about the owl.

"Yeah… it's getting chilly" she said as she stood up, Kim offered her hand out to help Shego get to her feet, and they walked hand in hand back to their dorm.

---

Once they were back in their dorm, they quickly changed into their pajamas and went to bed. After Kim had sighed like she usually did when she first laid down on the bed, Shego turned to her "Kimmie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you turn on your side and put your back to me?"

"What?"

"Please" she said in a calm tone. Kim did what she was asked and soon felt Shego's arms around her and pulling her closer to her bedmate.

Kim relaxed into Shego's embrace and smiled "You could have at least asked y'know?"

Shego nestled her head behind Kim's neck "Why? You are mine now right?" she asked as she sent shivers down Kim's spine when she spoke "Unless… you don't want to be"

"No… I do want to be yours. Besides, I have you right where you want me"

"Damn right" she whispered in her ear, and soon fell asleep.

---(A Few Days Later; Downtown; After Classes)-------------------------------------------------

"What book are we looking for again?" Monique asked dully as she kneeled down to look on the bottom shelves.

"Any book about Japan, grab all of them that you can… the librarian said they were here"

"Oh right… and how long did you have to write this research paper again?"

"A month"

"And when is it due?"

"Monique! I'm under pressure as it is!"

"When is it due?" she asked once more.

"Four days"

"And why didn't you bother doing it?"

"Because… I don't know okay? Just help me look for book!"

"Right. But you owe me"

"Yeah yeah…"

After what seemed like hours to Monique, Kim finally finished looking for books at the library for her research paper for her Japanese class. They walked to the corner and put in all the books she checked out in the back of Bonnie's car. Once they were done Kim sighed and leaned on the side of the car to catch her breath "You're lucky Bonnie lent us her car" Monique said as she got in the driver's seat.

"I know-"

"Kim Possible! Kim Possible!" Someone yelled from across the street. Kim turned around and saw the person Shego hated with a passion, Hego. He looked both ways and dashed across the street and shook one of Kim's hands "I heard you were in the city and I've been keeping an eye out for you-" he began, but was soon slapped across the face.

Kim got in the car and locked the door "Let's go Monique" she demanded with a frown.

"Who is that?"

"Shego's brother. Let's go"

"Okay… Shego is so rubbing off on you"

Hego on the other hand, was left standing in shock on the sidewalk "I just wanted to ask for her autograph!" he yelled at no one as he back across the street.

"That was kinda harsh don't you think?" Monique asked after awhile when she stopped at a red light.

"No…"

"Monique smiled and moved her head from side to side "Funny how one person can completely change you Kim…"

"She has so not changed me!"

"Yeah right!"

"Can we just get back to our dorms so that I at least have some hope of finishing up this paper on time?"

"After I get a coffee"

Kim sighed "Fineeee"

---(somewhere in the Pacific)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock was heard at his door "Dr. Drakken?"

"Haven't I told you to call me 'Sir'!? It makes me sound more important!!"

The door was opened and he entered "Sorry Sir"

"What do you want!? Can't you see I'm busy scheming up a doomsday device? I've grown bored of waiting for the right moment… this plan is taking too long! I've done nothing in months!!"

"Umm… we have some news involving Shego and Kim Possible"

"Excellent… tell it to me now"

"Okay… well… judging from the video we checked from the owl-cam that we received a few days ago… we can suggest that they are both more than friends"

"What? You mean they are cousins?… hmm, that might come in handy"

"Err… no Sir-"

"No? long lost sisters! Yes that's it!!"

"No-"

No!? Well what else could they be? Certainly not mother and daughter…"

"Lovers"

"Come again"

"They are both a couple now…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like boyfriend girlfriend, but in this case girlfriend girlfriend"

"Oh… so two girls are in a relationship? Is that even legal?"

"Well yes… same sex relationships have been around for along time-"

"What!? It's not just some trend?

"No"

"Are you sure they are in a relationship?"

"Yes… we have video of them"

"And what has drawn you to that conclusion?"

"Well they both made-out twice"

"Made-out?"

"Kissed"

"Oh!"

"It really is quite fascinating to see… we watched it several times to make sure that our conclusion would be correct. Would you like me to bring you the video?"

"No! I do not want to see two females kissing… but this sure steers my plans in a different direction! Thank you very much… you can take your leave now"

"Yes Sir… but one more question"

"What is it!? I need to get busy!"

"Can we keep the recording?"

"Yes! Do whatever you want with it! Just leave me alone!"

"Thank you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aaaand I'm done! So sorry I took forever, a piece of the fan in my computer tower broke off and the computer shuts off within 10-60 minutes of being turned on and it's frustrating! I still need to get it fixed and I feel like murdering the damn thing! As for Drakken… I didn't want to make him the villain for it would be to cliché. I was originally going to go with Gemini, but I changed my mind… oh well… thanks for all the reviews once again! And yes I still am continuing this fic for those of you that have sent me e-mails, notes, etc. (;


End file.
